A Haunting Past
by Jade Starlight
Summary: SPR is at it again, only this time, the case hits home for one of them...What happens when they are faced with something so personal that SPR actually doesn't know what to do about it? Naru's at a loss? Mai is breaking down? Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish that I came up with Ghost Hunt, I didn't, but I did come up with this storyline and all characters not mentioned in the original manga or anime. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

As the van pulled up to the familiar white house, Mai's heart seemed to plant itself into her stomach, causing unwanted butterflies and uneasy feelings to bloom. Her brown eyes, tears ever present, looked at the quaint little house with sadness and joy all rolled together. She unconsciously clutched the small silver object she always carried with her in her palm as she walked forward, slow and steady, taking in everything about the place, old and new.

_Not much has changed surprisingly_, she thought as she stopped just before the small gate that enclosed the small, lush yard. The door to the house was a sky blue color, along with the trim around the windows, and the small picket fence was painted to matched. The flower beds under the two windows in the front contained beautiful daisies; the area around the house also had a mixture of flowers blooming. Otherwise, the house looked just as she remembered it.

The short brunette stood there, taking in the scene she thought she would never see again, except in her memories. Wiping away a stray tear, she silently turned away from the cheery sight and headed back to the black SPR van to help Lin unload equipment. She didn't even notice anyone was talking to her, too wrapped up in her own thoughts, until someone took the box she had grabbed from her arms and forcefully took her shoulders. The teen sighed and glanced up, prepared to slap her smile back on.

"Mai, are you sure about this?" Houshou Takigawa, better known affectionately as Monk to Mai and the others, was hunched down, eye level with the seemingly distraught teen, concern clearly evident in his voice as he spoke.

"Yea, sure, why wouldn't I be?" Mai's cheery voice answered as she looked at him, that usual happy smile brightly shining, despite what she was really feeling. He lifted a brow at her and frowned, his own darker brown eyes telling her he didn't buy her act. She just shrugged and pulled away, then proceeded to pick up the box he took away and head toward the house.

"Mai, I don't think you heard me well enough!" Monk called after her. She stopped, putting that smile back on as she turned, and, in her best happy voice ever, said, "You worry too much Monk! Now hurry up and help me, before you-know-who comes out here and yells at us for being slow!" She giggled to herself despite her inner sadness and turned, just in time to bump into someone. Said run-in had her flying back, box in hand, as she fell flat on her butt.

"Ouch! Why me?" she said, face pinched in pain, as she set the saved box next to her on the grass. "Why couldn't I have at least landed in the grass, instead of this dang sidewalk?"

"Because, trouble follows you everywhere Mai!" Monk replied as he laughed from behind her. She huffed and shot him her best glare from behind her shoulder as she stood to dust herself off, and straighten out her pink skirt.

"Mai, come with me please. Takigawa, you and the others can finish unloading the van and setting up base." Mai groaned to herself as she glanced at her boss, the black clad, tall, black haired and blue eyed, model-perfect teen in front of her.

"Why me Naru?" she asked, brow raised in confusion. He simply sighed and turned, expecting her to follow. And, like a good little assistant, she did, despite her wanting to just turn the other way.

"Isn't that obvious? You are the only one of us who is familiar with this place," he answered calmly. Mai cringed and sighed, tears threatening once again. However, before her boss, or anyone else for that matter, could see, she sucked in a breath and shut her eyes briefly in order to will away the pain. And as always, it worked. Her sigh didn't go unnoticed though, for Kazuya Shibuya turned to his assistant, causing her to once again run into him. This time though, she caught herself and controlled her balance again. Brown eyes met dark blue, and a death glare was sent to him.

"What the heck did you stop for? And next time you think you can warn me at least?" she growled at him. He just stared back and shook his head, ignoring her question.

"Mai, I understand that you need this job, but please, do not stay here if it is too distracting. You are of no use when your mind wanders elsewhere," he said, coldness present in his tone. Mai frowned, clenching her fists to her side, attempting to control her anger.

"Well excuse me if I have feelings, Naru! Unlike someone I know, some people find going to a childhood home after years of absence nostalgic!" she yelled, anger clearly evident, not only with her own tone, but the fact that her body was shaking too. _Not to mention I haven't been here since my mom's funeral, _she added to her thought quietly.

"Miss Taniyama, you used to live here?" a soft female voice asked. Mai's expression changed in that instant, from murderous anger to surprise, to her happy face as she turned, ignoring her rude boss's glare. She bowed respectfully to the older woman and smiled.

"Yes, Mrs. Arata. I lived here with my parents until middle school, and then," Mai looked at her shoes, "a-and then my mom died and I had to move away," she finished quietly. Silence ensued between the three for a few minutes, Mai still staring down, Naru leaning against the door frame, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, and the forty something year old woman staring at her in shock.

"Oh, Miss Taniyama-"

"It's Mai, please."

"Alright, Mai," the woman continued, "I'm sorry to hear that. Please, feel free to see anything you like here. My home is yours as long as you are around," the woman replied kindly. Mai looked up and smiled, but Naru noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes this time. He watched her bow again.

"I appreciate the kind gesture, ma'am, but I don't want to intrude on your home more than necessary. I will be treating this like any other case." The woman, taken aback, only nodded in response.

"That being said, would you mind taking us on a tour please, Mrs. Arata? And please include all stories of activities as we walk around. Don't leave anything out."

"Of course, Mr. Shibuya, follow me please." Naru nodded, turning to Mai and handing her a small black notebook and pen before they followed.

"So that's why I'm here? To take notes?" Mai asked. Naru shook his head.

"No, you're here because, as I said before, you are the only one here with any past connection to this place. You aren't suffering from short term memory loss now, are you?" he smirked. Mai felt her face heat up at the insult and gritted her teeth.

"_No_, smartass!" Mai humphed as she scurried inside toward Mrs. Arata. "Stupid narcissistic jackass!" she mumbled to herself. However, said narcissist heard the comment and raised a brow as hefollowed his hotheaded assistant.

"Resorting to uncivilized words now, Mai?"

"Only for you, _Naru_!" she grinned devilishly as she faced him. He just glared nonchalantly and kept walking, causing Mai to giggle.

"Mai:1! Naru-"

"Naru: 3," he finished for her. She growled and huffed at him as they stopped at the back door that led outside. However, before she could counter him, another voice cut in.

"This way, Miss Taniyama and Mr. Shibuya. My wife and I will start with the backyard." A graying, older man held the door open for them to go out. Mai raised a brow in question and followed suit.

_And so it begins_, she thought dryly.

* * *

**JADE: Hey everyone! I'm back! *dodges items being thrown at head* I apologize for not finishing my Gundam Seed fic, but I was busy with my husband coming home from overseas, and then when I went to write, I realized I forgot where I was going with it! *blushes* So, until I redo or rekindle what I started, it's on hiatus! On the plus side-**

**CAGALLI: What the hell, Jade? You're a traitor now?**

**JADE: NO! I just, um, uh…**

**MAI: She just needs a break and some time to collect her thoughts, right Jade?**

**JADE: *smiles* Yep, that's it! So please relax Cagalli, I promise I will try to get your story done soon, okay? **

**CAGALLI: Okay Jade, but remember, I am the head of a kingdom, which means I have an army I can sick on your ass if I don't hear from you! *glares***

**JADE: O.O *heart thuds in chest***

**MAI: Ummm…Okay Cagalli, that's enough now! *pushes blonde teen out of room and walks over to Jade* Jade says please review cuz she wants to know if she should continue the story! *smiles and waves while picking up Jade's arm and making her do the same***

**JADE: O.o **


	2. Chapter 2

**JADE: Hi everyone! Since you asked, and I just can't contain myself, I have decided to continue with the story! ^.^**

**MAI: Yay! *claps hands together and smiles* **

**JADE: And I want to thank everyone who added me as a favorite and/or added an alert for this story! And a special thanks goes out to crazylittlecheeser, Ariana Taniyama, missyangel87, sweetymai90, heavenslilagl420, and aniAngelxx! It's because of you that I am updating so fast! I appreciate all the reviews, and keep 'em coming! **

**MAI: Hey Jade, didn't you have a question to answer from sweetymai90? LOVE THE NAME BTW!**

**JADE: *rolls eyes and smiles* Thanks Mai, almost forgot! In all honesty I don't know how much of a Naru and Mai fic this will be, though I do love those two to death! FIGURATIVELY speaking of course! I will have at least some in here, but I don't know how this will flow, so that depends on how much there is. I really don't like when the cases become all about relationships and they are suddenly solved quickly, so I am going to do my best to balance it all.**

**MAI: *lip jutted out in a pout with arms crossed over chest* But I like when Naru and I have our moments!**

**NARU: Mai, stop pouting, you aren't a child.**

**MAI: *Sticks tongue out and glares***

**JADE: Now now, let's save that for the story, kay? And Mai, *waves girl over while Naru watches with interest* don't worry, I think I can weave some good scenes in there for you! *winks***

**MAI: SWEET! *skips off, pulling a grumpy and suspicious Naru behind her***

**JADE: On with the story ^.^**

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

Mai stared up into the tall Japanese mapel's branches, a sad smile gracing her features.

"This was here when we bought the house," Mrs. Arata commented as she walked up beside Mai.

"Wait a minute, when did you buy this place?" the teen asked. The older woman looked thoughtful as her husband and Naru joined them from the shed they had just looked at.

"About 7 years ago actually," Mr. Arata replied kindly. Mai's eyes widen a fraction as she looked back into the tree. Naru noticed her odd reaction, the fondness in her eyes as she continued to stare.

"What is it, Mai? Do you feel something?" he asked coolly. She just shook her head and turned back to the Aratas with a smile. She proceeded to bow respectfully, causing not only the older couple, but Naru to raise a brow as well.

"Do you mind, that is, with your permission I would like to climb into the tree house up there," she asked timidly, raising her head so that she could meet their eyes. A look of understanding crossed Mrs. Arata's face and she smiled genuinely at the young woman before her.

"This was yours, wasn't it? I always wondered why such a sturdy and well-cared for thing was left behind. Now I know why," she responded. Mai smiled and nodded again.

"It was something my father built just after I was born, and every year he would maintain it, cleaning it and fixing any broken boards, so that when I was old enough, I would have my own secret place. At least that's what my mother told me when I asked about it."

The couple smiled fondly at the young woman, and Naru watched with interest. He knew Mai was an emotional girl, so it didn't surprise him that she was getting a little choked up about this. He also knew her to be brash, peppy, and very friendly, so the fact that she was being shy and overly respectful of the place and clients captivated him. Not to mention her sharing things about her life. She rarely did so, with good reason he could all too clearly understand. So the fact that she was acting this way led him to let things play out.

"If that's the case, Mai, then how can I possibly refuse you? Go for it, do as you wish. When you are ready to continue, you can come back inside. We don't mind waiting." With that the Aratas smiled, bowed, and left the two young adults alone.

Mai turned to her boss, who was back to playing the silent, stoic type. "Naru, do you mind if I do this. I would appreciate it," she practically begged. His eyes went wide as she stared at him. _Well this is interesting indeed. Mai Taniyama actually ASKED me if she could do something?_

"Go ahead Mai, but I'm following after you. With your luck, you'll hurt yourself or get into trouble," he replied. Mai's face turned from surprise to anger in about two seconds flat. She glared at him and turned on her heel, then grabbed the first branch and swung her legs over to the trunk.

_I can only hope I'm not flashing him in my skirt_, she thought as she balanced herself on a branch. Slowly she climbed to the one above her and then she was at floor of the little house. She hoisted herself in and stood, dusting off her skirt. She stood in the center of the wooden house and smiled.

"It's exactly the same," she whispered as she waltzed over to the far left corner. There was a little box built into the wall. It looked like a small mail box stuck against it and the floor. The paint was chipped and rotting away with the wood, but as she bent down and looked closer she could see her name, plain as day, painted on the top of it in bright pink scribble.

"We probably shouldn't stay here too long. It looks like no one's kept up with the wood. Who knows how fragile this place really is," Naru said as he, too, stood in the middle, just as Mai had done. Mai nodded as she moved around the empty place, fingers lightly grazing the sides. She traced a carving in the side of one of the boards, and tears threatened to fall.

The carving was a small note her father left for her, and she was surprised to see it was still intact. As she read the words she felt Naru looking over her.

"To my Mai: May your days be blessed with all the light the world has to offer, and may the darkness never stray to near. May our love for you live on, always." Naru had read it aloud and was touching the note gingerly. Suddenly, Naru wasn't standing with Mai, though he was still in the tree house. He was watching a man in his mid twenties with chestnut hair, just like Mai's, wavy and thick, and a mustache to match as he hammered away at the exact spot they were in. And just as quickly as he saw the vision, he was back with Mai, looking at the note still.

It didn't take him but two seconds to realize he had seen Mai's father building this for her. He sighed a little and stepped back, allowing her more room. _I wish I could control those little visions_, he thought bitterly. He hated when that happened. He hated seeing things when he didn't ask for it!

He winced as Mai sobbed a little. He immediately regretted what he's done, and decided to head out. He felt she needed a moment to herself to gather her feelings and thoughts, and he could certainly understand wanting to be alone for this. He was about to climb onto the branch to get down when he felt Mai grab his wrist. He stopped and looked up to see her smiling, but once again it didn't reach her chestnut eyes.

"I'm okay, you know. I had my chance to grieve, despite what you think." Although his eyes conveyed shock, his face held the usual, passive look he always gave. _I must admit that she seems so much older right now than she usually does,_ he thought to himself.

"Shall we go? The Aratas are waiting patiently, and I think we've spent enough time here for today," he replied, ignoring her statement. He expected retaliation, but instead she just nodded and started heading down ahead of him. He couldn't help the smirk on his face as he watched her land gracefully on the lawn below. _Just when you think you know someone, they go and surprise you._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

Mai headed back outside to the van, mumbling under her breath, a very cross look on her face as she reached the door and pulled it open. _Stupid jerk! How was I supposed to know that Monk would forget my bag?_ She yanked on said item, pulling it roughly from the car. Naru had once again insulted her intelligence, and she was beyond mad.

"Mai?" a voice asked. She froze, praying she didn't see who she knew was going to be standing to her right.

"Mai Taniyama? Is that you?" the voice asked again, this time with a little more disdain in it. Mai took a deep breath and turned, her biggest and best smile planted on her face.

"Hey, Yoko, long time no see?" she replied brightly. The other girl, with long black hair and piercing green eyes sneered at Mai.

"I thought I recognized that stringy hair, even if it is shorter. Going for the cute tomboy look, are we? Well, you definitely have the _boy_ part right!" she laughed at her own joke and continued. "Still small as ever, too. Guess mother nature didn't see a reason to gift you with womanly curves as you got older." Her voice was very condescending, and it made Mai glare. She went from angry to plain irate, and she felt like she would pop if she didn't watch it.

"Well at least I'm still cute, Yoko. And I have a nice personality to boot, which is more than I can say for you," she replied coolly. Yoko's looked turned from disdain to hatred.

"I guess I'd be smiling all the time too, if I was constantly the center of attention. It must be _so hard_ being on your own Mai. Living alone all the time, having to support yourself, never having time for anything but your dreary, _empty _life. How's that working out for you?" The girl gave her another smirk and crossed her arms, nose slightly in the air as if she had just won the argument. Neither girl noticed the small crowd gathering in the yard, watching them banter back and forth.

"Just peachy, actually. I go to school for free, have friends who care about me, and an awesome job that lets me pay my bills and have free time for things like the movies. Can't really complain much. Not to mention I get to skip school when I have to work. And what do you do, Yoko? Do mommy and daddy still pay for everything? Are they still pampering their little _princess_?" The petite teen smirked back at her rival, one eye cocked up, a challenge in her eyes. She knew she struck a nerve. Yoko hated being called a princess.

"Well at least I have parents to take care of me. Who do you have Mai? Who is there when you come home from work or school? That's right, _no one_. Unless you have a boyfriend? But I doubt that too. Who want to date someone as plain and dorky as you?" The girl watched with a smile as Mai's face fell from smug to complete hatred. She balled her fists up and stood there, rigid and angry, refusing to let the tears that formed fall. Yoko laughed and turned to walk away.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you? How could you speak to Mai like that? Who do you think you are?!" Mai's head turned as she saw Monk strolling up to them, shame clearly evident on her face. _I hadn't even_ _realized everyone came outside!_

"I'm Yoko Takahashi, an old _friend_ of Mai's from elementary and middle school. And who are you? Her boyfriend? Aren't you a little old for her?" The haughty teen turned and looked skeptically at the man before her. He was glaring at her profusely.

"I'm a friend and coworker of Mai's. Now I think you need to apologize for what you just said," he bit out at the young lady. She just huffed and smiled before continuing her walk away from the now gathered group.

Yoko threw a lazy hand in the air and simply said, "Catch ya around, Mai," before she disappeared around the corner. Monk stared in disgust toward that corner and shook his head before turning to Mai. The poor girl was still rooted to the spot, looking at the ground in front of her.

"Mai? Are you okay?" Ayako Matsuzaki asked as she slid next to the still shaking girl. Mai sighed and sucked in a breath before turning to the red headed priestess. Ayako stepped back a little as she noticed the look Mai held. It was one of pure hate and disgust.

"I. AM. JUST. FINE." She bit out. A crack was heard and everyone looked behind them as they saw the windshield of the van splinter, a clear break line running down the middle. Mai snatched up her bag and, without another word, stormed past everyone to the gate. She barely noticed the look Naru gave her as the gate swung open of its own accord so she could get through. The same happened with the door to the house, and before they knew it, she was out of sight.

Everyone else's jaws had dropped, minus Naru and his Chinese assistant's. Lin Koujo walked to the van to inspect the damage, then turned to his boss, eyes slightly wider than usual. Their eyes locked and Naru nodded in understanding.

"It looks as if Mai's psychic abilities are growing, Naru," the small medium, Masako Hara, stated darkly.

"It certainly does. You have to wonder what other little things she can do," Osamu Yasuhara commented. The now twenty year old pushed his glasses up onto his nose and smiled after where Mai had been.

"Yes," Naru replied, his mind racing at the fact that Mai could apparently do the same thing he could now. And judging by her reaction, this wasn't something new for her. _I wonder how long she's been able to do that? I'll have to ask her soon_.


	3. Chapter 3

**JADE: Wow, I did not expect to get the reviews I have, nor the flags on me and my story! *wipes away tears* I'm touched!**

**MAI: That's so great for you, Jade! I'm so happy for you! *hugs Jade tightly***

**JADE: Thanks Mai! ^.^ And a special thanks to crazylittlecheezer, softball2240, HappyBunny855, heavenslilagl420, dutchangel1979, sweetymai90, krisaku, and reveriethinker13 for your reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! *looks around* Mai, where's our favorite little narcissist gone to?**

**NARU: *leaning against wall, right next to Jade* Right here.**

**JADE: AH! *jumps and places hand over heart* Cheese and rice, Naru! How do you do that?! What, are you a ninja or something?**

**NARU: *sighs and stands up, ignoring Jade, and looks at viewers with an impassive face* Jade would like you all to please keep replying to the story. With that said, I present the next chapter. *Naru bows and then leaves***

**MAI: You could have done that with a little more pep, you know! Are you trying to scare everyone away?**

**NARU: *turns and smirks* Maybe.**

**JADE: Why me? Why do I always like the difficult characters?**

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

Mai smiled and waved as she watched Mr. and Mrs. Arata pull away from the house. Apparently the couple thought it would be better for SPR if they weren't in the house. _They seemed almost too happy to leave though,_ Mai thought as she shut the door and headed for the kitchen. Without realizing it, because she was too wrapped up in her thoughts, Mai had gone to the exact same cupboard that her mother used to keep their tea and the kettle in. She absent mindedly opened the door and reached inside, pulling out the two objects of her desire. Then she went to the cabinet above the sink and grabbed 7 tea cups and saucers out, arranging them on a tray that Mrs. Arata left out for her to use. The Aratas told the team that they could used whatever they needed to in the house, no questions asked.

Mai arranged everything on the tray as she waited for the whistle to sound. Then she sat at the table and took in her surroundings. Since she'd been in the house, she hadn't had much time to pay attention, not that she was entirely sure she wanted to. It was, after all, the same house she grew up in, and the fact that it was not so different on the outside didn't mean it was the same case inside. In fact, as Mai looked around the full kitchen, and into the living area, she realized that it was drastically different.

_They repainted the walls, got rid of the old furniture that I left here, and even knocked out the wall that used to separate the kitchen from the dining room._ She got up and walked to the area, located to her right. Her hands lightly brushed the large wooden table and chairs, and she looked up to see a small chandelier with crystals dangling all around it. The electric light underneath allowed the crystals to give off a glow and send rainbows dancing across the walls. It was all beautiful to Mai, but she frowned as she looked at everything.

"None of this seems right to me," she whispered to no one. She jumped as she heard the pot going off and scurried over to make the tea, forgetting her sad thoughts momentarily. Within minutes the teen was heading back to base, up the staircase and onto the second floor. She walked down the once familiar hall and into the room located at the end of it. She tried to ignore the fact this room was once her mother and father's and waltzed in, setting the tray onto a small coffee table located in the center of it.

"Thanks, Mai!" John Brown, the team's priest and exorcist, said with a smile on his face. The brunette just smiled as she took a cup and walked to Naru, who was, as usual, situated in front of the monitors with Lin, going over the equipment.

"Here's your tea, Naru," she said. He turned and looked down at his assistant, blue eyes meeting brown, and took the tea, then looked around at everyone in the room.

"Now that we are all settled, I think before we set up the cameras and record the temperatures in each room, Mai and I should tell you what the Aratas told us about the many occurrences here." He didn't wait for a response, sitting in his chair, as Mai stood and walked to the table, grabbing her own cup, before walking to the window. Lin opened his laptop and prepared to take notes, though he's already been privy to Mai's notes from their tour earlier that evening.

"The Aratas told us that things have been happening since the day they moved into this house. In fact, the very first incident happened when the couple walked to the front door to unlock it with their new key. Mrs. Arata said that as they approached the house, she thought she saw a figure standing in the front left window, where the living area is. When she turned to her husband to tell him and looked back, the figure was gone." He paused, letting the story sink in. Ayako raised a brow, as did Monk.

"Did she say what the figure looked like?" Monk asked.

"I will get to that later," Naru replied in monotone before taking a sip of his tea. "They were told by their real estate agent that she had come to the house the day before to make sure everything was set for them to move in, including making sure the key worked before handing it over. Everything was fine according to this woman. However, when the Aratas tried it themselves, the key not only would not work, but snapped almost immediately, rendering the doorknob useless."

"Are they sure they just didn't put it in the wrong way, or try to hard? It's actually easy to bend a key if you aren't careful," the blonde haired, blue eyed priest said.

"It is easy to bend a key, but breaking it is a different story," Monk said before Naru could answer. "Think about how thick keys are, John. You'd have to contain a lot of strength to snap it in half, enough that I don't think any normal person would have."

Naru nodded in compliance and continued. "Mr. Arata said that as soon as he slid it in, it snapped like a twig."

"Interesting," Ayako said as she began to pace the floor, hand on her chin, with her perfectly manicured nail tapping against her lips in thought.

"And this was only the beginning of the activity. As the years passed, the Aratas noticed many strange things began to happen. It began with the key and things disappearing and then reappearing in the most obvious of places."

"You mean like the t.v. controller not being on the table one day, and the next day there it is, as if it was never missing?" the sandy haired monk asked. Naru nodded again at the man.

"Exactly. Then, as these things continued, other interesting incidents occurred. Mrs. Arata would leave for the day and come home to find all the cabinet doors in the kitchen open, or all of the doors to the rooms open. At first she thought that maybe she just forgot to shut them, but one day, when she came home and found them ajar again, she went to shut them and suddenly they closed on their own. Needless to say she was frightened about this, but never told her husband." Naru paused again and drank more of his tea.

"So are we dealing with a classical poltergeist?" Masako asked, kimono covering her mouth as usual. Mai turned from the window, sighing.

"I wish it was that simple," she replied quietly. When she looked up from the ground, everyone was staring at her, and when Naru didn't continue, she figured maybe she should. "Mrs. Arata thought she was going crazy witnessing these things, and she was afraid of what Mr. Arata would say, so she remained quiet about everything." Mai walked over to the couch and plopped down next to John. She sighed again.

"However, Mr. Arata didn't have to wait long to find out about what was happening in his home," Naru continued. Everyone's attention returned to their young boss, except for Mai's. She already knew all of this.

"One day, Mr. Arata arrived home from work before his wife, and to his astonishment, everything made of glass in the house was broken and scattered everywhere, from pictures to glasses and plates, to vases and other decorative objects. Nothing was left untouched." Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"And that's not the worst of it," Mai said.

"There's more?" John asked, astonished by her words. Mai nodded.

"Things escalated over the years, and it's gotten to the point where they don't really keep breakable things here anymore. Every time they do, it ends up broken within a week. And there's been several instances where they will walk in only to have these broken things tossed at them, like something is trying to hurt them."

"It has gotten to the point where almost every day that they come home, things are a wreck here. That's why you don't see much decorating the place," Naru finished.

"The latest thing that happened was just two days ago. The Aratas came home and everything was messed up, but this time it wasn't just breakable items. Tables and other furniture was turned over, bathroom mirrors were broken, beds were stripped and clothes were strewn everywhere. And," Mai gulped at the last piece of information before she gave it.

"Mai?" Monk asked, worried about the expression she was giving.

"And on one of the walls was a message in blood. Mr. Arata told us it clearly read _I have two, but one more makes three, and then I will be free_."

"What does it mean?" John sat there, a thoughtful look on his face. Everyone else had it too.

"Clearly this is an earth spirit," Ayako said in her usual, I-have-figured-it-out tone of voice. Monk rolled his eyes at the woman.

"You say that about everything, but I have yet to see you be right about it!"

The red head huffed and crossed her arms. "I'd like to hear your idea then!" she challenged. Monk smirked.

"Like I said before, it sounds like a poltergeist, but who or what it is has yet to be determined."

"Well I haven't sensed much yet, so I can't really draw any conclusions until I have a better look around," Masako said as she stood.

"If everyone thinks they understand what is going on, I'd like to move onto the investigation. Mai," the black haired teen looked at his assistant, who was staring straight ahead. She seemed to be in her own world, which irritated Naru. He walked over to her and crouched down so that he was eye level.

"Mai," he tried again, shaking her gently. Again, he elicited no response. Naru frowned looked directly into her eyes, then gasped quietly.

"Takigawa, get over here!" he barked at the ex-monk. The tall man rushed to his side.

"What's wrong with her?" he said in horror as he looked at Mai's face. The young woman was staring blankly at nothing, face slack, no sign of life in her other than her breathing. Masako, upon hearing their worried tones, came over and looked at the young girl. She placed a hand on Mai's shoulder and immediately let go as if something had zapped her.

"She's having a vision," Masako whispered, shock evident in her face. Naru's face crumpled into confusion, along with everyone else.

"She doesn't get visions except in her sleep," Monk muttered.

"Then why is she getting one now?" Ayako voiced from behind him. He stood up and backed away as Naru slid in front of her. He gingerly placed his hands on each side of her face, looking into her lifeless eyes. He felt a pang in his stomach when she didn't respond, and then everything went black…

* * *

**JADE: Any guesses as to what's going on? Send them my way and maybe I'll let you know if you're right! -.^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**JADE: So, after I posted this chapter it was brought to my attention that I had some things wrong about Naru and Gene's communication. Thanks seiyuurabu for clearing things up! The corrections are below, feel free to re-read if you want to…**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

_Mai was very confused right now. The last thing she remembered is hearing Masako say she didn't sense anything, and then the world went fuzzy, and eventually faded to black. She looked around the void she was in, noticing all the white orbs floating around her. She quickly concluded that she was in the astral realm._

"_Mai," a gentle voice called to her. She turned and smiled, then ran to hug the tall, black haired double of her boss._

"_Gene! I'm so happy to see you!" she hugged him tightly as he smiled and hugged her back._

"_Me too, Mai." He looked down at her and she blushed at his gaze. His eyes held a kindness and happiness she seemed to never notice before._

"_What happened to me? I remember being at base, and then suddenly I was here," she voiced her concerns to her spirit guide, hoping he could give her answers. He smiled, but it was sad._

"_I can't tell you everything now, but I can show you something important. But first," he glanced behind her, causing her to turn around, and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes as wide as saucers._

"_N-Naru? How?" she whispered. She turned back to Gene and he smiled that gentle, knowing smile at her again._

"_It seems your powers are growing, Mai. You brought him with you," he replied softly. She gave him a shocked look, scratching her head. _

"_I did what? But how? He wasn't even near me when I blacked out!" she exclaimed as her boss's form lay gently down, floating in the nothingness they were in. The two walked over to him, and Mai bent over his still form, checking to see that he was okay._

"_He's fine, Mai, don't worry. He should wake up any moment now." Gene reached out and touched his twin's arm, and as if on cue, Naru's eyes snapped open and he sat up, grabbing his head. He immediately realized he wasn't alone and stood, on alert._

"_Hello, Oliver," Gene greeted him, smiling wildly. Mai looked up at her guide, and a huge smile plastered her face as well. She couldn't help it, that was the effect Gene and Naru, despite his rigid personality, often had on her. She looked back to her boss, who was speechless for once. His face held a look of wonder and question. Mai giggled, never having seen him look so emotional, except for the couple of rare times he'd slipped in front of her. This was something she wanted to remember. _

"_Gene? I don't understand. You should have passed on," Naru replied, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice. He stepped closer to his brother, ignoring Mai, and the girl stepped back to allow them access to each other. She smiled as Gene hugged his twin and then put him in a head lock, ruffling his hair._

"_You mean you guys haven't been able to communicate like this before?" she asked innocently. Her voice grabbed Naru's attention and he wriggled out of Gene's grasp, controlling his surprised face for a few moments to answer her._

"_No, never. In fact, I've only ever been able to see him through reflective surfaces, should I be near one, and should he be able to appear. And as for talking, that also only happens when I see him. " Naru answered in his matter-of-fact tone, which irritated Mai a bit, but she didn't care too much. _

_Naru turned to his brother, confusion once again on his face. "What is going on?"_

_Gene smiled and nodded towards Mai, who was blushing. "She brought you here. Her powers have increased once again it seems, though I am surprised she made to this point so soon."_

"_W-what do you mean so soon? You knew about this?" Mai's jaw dropped for a moment, and then she smacked her forehead and made a frustrated grunt. "Of course you did, you always do! Just like your brother, mister know-it-all over there," she smiled wryly and shook her head._

_Naru smirked a little at her statement. "Mai did this?" he asked in wonder, staring at the brunette thoughtfully. "Another surprise, huh, like your psychokenesis early today, Mai?" he asked. She avoided his somewhat angered gaze and pretended to look around her._

"_About that," she began, still avoiding him. He stalked up to her and turned her so that she had to face him._

"_Why didn't you tell me you could do that? Do you have any idea-" but he was cut off by Gene._

"_She does, Noll. I helped her develop the skills, and she knows full well the consequences if she gets out of hand, though she isn't in danger of death, like you. Her body is capable of handling the power more." Suddenly his face turned serious as he looked over Naru's shoulder and down at her. "But that doesn't excuse what happened, right, Mai?" his brow went up, his lips rigid into a line, and his gaze hardened. She blushed and frowned. She knew that look on Gene well. He always gave her that look when he disapproved of her actions._

"_Look, it wasn't entirely my fault, Gene! So before you," she glared at him, and then turned her attention to her boss, "or Naru give me a lecture, remember that I am still new at this stuff, so I tend to accidently lose my cool sometimes!" She turned away. "It wouldn't have even happened if I hadn't seen that, that little tramp! If she hadn't provoked me, hadn't said what she did… " Mai crossed her arms and began stalking back and forth. She stopped when Gene's hand gently grabbed her arm. He spun her around and hugged her, understanding perfectly well what was going on in her head. _

_Naru watched them and felt a pang of jealousy, though he hated admitting it to himself. He watched with curiosity at the scene before him, briefly wondering what life would have been like if Gene was alive and with them. He stopped though, not wanting to know, sure that Mai and Gene would have been together, if that had been the case. It's why he refused her, after all._

"_She was so mean, Gene! That little…she had the nerve to insult me about my parents! And she knew my family and knew what had happened and everything! Why are people so damn cruel?" Mai huffed and fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Naru knew she was crying and didn't know what to do. Gene glared at him and motioned him over to them. Naru did as he was directed, not knowing what his brother was thinking. They both took seats beside Mai, Naru to her left and Gene to her right._

"_Mai, look at me," Gene commanded softly, gently Naru noticed. The pang returned briefly, before he put a hand on her shoulder and she glanced up at him. His heart stung as he saw the tears. Then she looked at Gene, who smiled at her, and she slowly smiled too._

"_I know, I shouldn't be doing this now." The young woman wiped her tears away and stood, taking in a breath to steady herself. She grabbed Naru and Gene's hands and began to walk forward. I will deal with it later, she promised herself quietly. Naru was slightly awed by the strength she seemed to hold, being able to push aside her little tiff in order to focus on the problem at hand. _

"_Mai," Naru started, wanting to ask what was happening, but Gene's warning glare made him shut up immediately. He was suddenly reminded of how things used to be between him and his brother. How easy he felt around him, how comfortable and happy things were. He smiled, and only Gene caught it. He looked to his assistant, following with them, unsure of why he was still there, but for the moment, he was happy. He got to be near his brother in a physical way again, after all._

"_Okay Mai, I want you to stop for a moment," Gene directed, and she did, immediately. Naru stared in amazement at his brother, wondering how in the world he could get Mai to listen so easily when he was constantly arguing with her about things, and getting bombarded with questions all the time. But he already knew the answer. It was the same reason that he could always listen to his brother as well, after all. Gene always held a certain finesse, a certain air of command and leadership about him, which allowed him to often exert control over people and situations easily._

_Mai closed her eyes as Naru and Gene stood beside her, breathing deeply. _

"_Now Mai, reach out with your mind, feel your surroundings. When you feel that small tug, go there," Gene instructed the girl. Mai did as she was told, waiting for that familiar pull, and then, there it was. After a few moments she opened her eyes. Suddenly everything around them dissolved until they were standing in a room with white walls and a huge window. The three looked around, and Gene tugged Mai forward, pulling her in front of him, directing her towards the things she needed to see. She still held Naru's hand, and though he noticed, he decided to let it be. He didn't want to interrupt this process, and quite frankly, he wanted to avoid a confrontation right now._

"_Are we seeing her vision?" he asked. Gene looked at him and nodded, a frown on his face. He looked at Mai, making Naru look as well. The girl was starting at a bed toward the back of the room. In the bed was a man, no more than twenty five, with thick wavy brown hair, and he looked like he was sleeping. He had several machines hooked up to him. From what Naru could see, they were IVs and a heart monitor. Next to the bed was a woman, also no more than twenty five, with long and beautiful chestnut hair and eyes to match. She held a baby in her arms, all wrapped in a blanket._

"_Oh my god," Mai whispered, and looked up at Gene, hurt in her eyes. "Why did you direct me here, of all places? Why do I have to see this?" she asked, her voice shaking, eyes wide. Gene's face held a look of apology on it as he answered._

"_I don't know Mai. I only know that you need to see these things, and that I am supposed to help you get there. Please, watch." He nodded back at the couple, but she turned away, fists balled at her side. Naru was annoyed to say the least. He had no idea what was happening, and he hated it. He needed to know what was bothering Mai so badly, so he asked._

"_Who are they, Mai?" The girl looked up at him, and this time, when she spoke, he could tell she was angry._

"_My parents. And before you ask, yes, the baby is me." She turned to Gene. "Are you sure we're supposed to be here? Am I really going to have to watch this?"_

"_I'm afraid so. But we're here for you Mai, so please, don't get upset. You aren't alone." He stretched a hand out to comfort her, but she yanked away, making him frown. He watched her turn around and look, and then he caught his brother's quizzical gaze. He knew his brother was wondering himself why she had to see this, and what was going on, but all Gene could do was stay there and watch with them. He wasn't allowed to explain things, that wasn't his job with visions. Directing her powers, yes, that he could discuss all he wanted. But not about these things. It was forbidden._

_The three of them watched as a doctor entered and checked his patient. He turned to speak to the woman beside the bed._

"_Mrs. Taniyama, it appears nothing has changed. It has been some time since the accident, and I know this must be hard on you, but you will need to make a decision soon. We can't keep him here forever, and I don't believe he is going to wake up anytime soon either." The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but she didn't look up. "You have until tomorrow. My apologies, but I am just doing my job," he said, before he walked away again. _

_Naru and Gene looked at Mai, who was wide-eyed, and they instantly new that this was something she was never told before._

"_Mom, you had to…Oh god…" the girl sank to the floor as tears began to form. She watched as her mother sighed in defeat, and the tears began to spill down her face. She looked at the baby in her arms and frowned, then looked at her husband._

"_What do I do? I know that it wasn't the accident that did this, but I don't know how to help you! I wish I could talk to you so you could tell me what to do! I can't do this alone!" The woman's pleas were quiet, but Mai, Naru, and Gene heard them clear as day. Mai gasped and looked up from her hands, puzzled by what her mother had said._

"_What does she mean it wasn't an accident? I don't understand! You never told me that mom!" the girl cried out in anger and despair. She stood suddenly and turned on Gene. "What the hell does she mean, Gene? And don't give me that crap about 'I can't tell you!' You have to! It's my right to know!" The petite girl was advancing on him, backing him into the corner. He just smirked sadly at her and shook his head._

"_You know how this works, Mai. I can't tell you," he replied, shame evident in his voice. "By the way, when did you learn to cuss?" he added in an attempt at humor. Mai fumed._

"_Oh great, act like him now, why don't you! That's just what I need!" she screamed as she pointed to Naru, whose brow went up in mild amusement. He tried not to laugh as Gene appeared offended by her words. She turned and grabbed Naru's hand, making him freeze and his eyes widen._

"_You know what Gene, until you feel like being nice and cooperating again, I don't want to see you, got it?"_

"_Mai, you know you and I don't have a choice," his voice was quiet. Naru watched as Mai sighed in defeat, shoulders slumped, and turned, recognizing the guilty look she had. _

"_I know, I'm sorry. I just…"She ran her free hand through her hair, then let go of Naru's hand and walked over to Gene. She looked up at him, hugged him and smiled._

"_I'm sorry. I had no right. Forgive me?" He laughed and ruffled her hair._

"_Of course, always. You wouldn't be Mai if you didn't get so angry, no matter who it was who received the brunt of that anger!" He looked at Naru and smirked when he saw the jealousy in his eyes. Naru caught this and quickly placed his stoic mask on, to which Gene laughed. Mai, oblivious to the silent exchange between them, raised her brow in confusion._

"_Mai, you two should go. But I will see you again, soon." Gene looked at them both before he disappeared, along with the entire hospital scene. It left Naru and Mai back in the void. Mai sighed in frustration and walked up to him, grabbing his hands in hers. He looked down at her, still puzzled by this entire experience. She smiled at him and giggled._

"_I suppose I will tell you about how all of this works, someday," she said. "You know, sometimes you two are too much alike. He can be just as cryptic as you, if not worse. Now," she gazed at him and felt a blush creep up her face, "we need to get back. Ready?"_

"_What do I do?" Naru asked, feeling silly for the first time in his life because he didn't know what to do AND he was asking Mai, his clutzy, shy, averagely smart assistant for directions. He swore the world must be ending._

"_Close your eyes and feel for the pull at the back of your head, and then follow it. And if that doesn't work, just feel me out and follow me," she replied. He nodded before they both closed their eyes, and then blackness came again…_

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

**JADE: Clear enough for you? If not, it will be explained later! And feel free to ask questions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**JADE: Wow, I am on a roll!**

**MAI: Yes you are! And an awesome one too! You go!**

**JADE: ^.^ Thanks Mai! Say, where's Naru?**

**MAI: Oh, he didn't like how you kinda made him out of character, you know, feelings and all that, so he refused to come…*looks at feet, fiddling with hem of skirt shyly***

**JADE: *shrugs* Oh well, he'll be back, I'm sure of it!**

**TAKIGAWA: Yo J! What's up?**

**JADE: *squeels* Hey Monk! Glad you're here! *hugs tall man with goofy smile on face***

**TAKIGAWA: Sure thing sweetheart! **

**MAI: *clears throat* Ya dirty old man! Let her go, she's married! *pulls at his arm***

**TAKIGAWA: *sweatdrop* S-sorry J! Didn't realize!**

**JADE: *not letting go* Oh, my hubby doesn't really care. Besides, he's not part of the anime world…yet! And until he is, I have no one to stop me! *sly grin***

**MAI: *major sweatdrop* Uh…riiiiigggghhhhtttt…On with the story?**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

"I think they are coming back! Lin!" Takigawa grabbed Mai as her eyes closed and her head dropped, and she slumped forward, into Naru's shoulder. He lifted her up, while Lin did the same with Naru, who had also fallen into Mai. The two men rushed out of base and into the next room, where two twin beds were located, and laid out the forms of their friends out gently. Both of them were breathing steady, but neither's eyes were open.

"Takigawa, what do you suppose happened to them?" the Chinese man asked as he checked his charge's vitals.

"I'm not sure, but if Mai was having a vision, and judging by how Naru's eyes matched hers, my guess is he somehow got pulled into it," he concluded. He stood from his surrogate little sister's bedside and walked to the door. "I'll cast a protective barrier on the room, but we should leave them sleep."

Lin nodded in understanding and got up as well. "I'll leave two of my Shiki here as well. They may have exhausted themselves, so sleep is probably best, I agree." After Monk recited a chant with his beads and Lin whistled his shiki to work, they quietly shut the door, leaving the two to their rest.

* * *

"How are they? Should I be getting my first aid kit?" Ayako asked as soon as Lin and Monk returned. Lin shook his head and moved next to the boxes of cameras.

"They are resting. No doubt they need it after that interesting incident. I imagine they both used up a lot of their energy with their powers." Lin tossed a camera and microphone to Monk. "We should at least set up things, so that we are prepared for the next round of occurrences before it's too late again."

"I agree." Takigawa turned to everyone. "Okay, John and Masako, I want you two to take three cameras and go where Lin tells you to. Lin, I assume Naru already gave you a list of hot spots and a map of the place?" Lin nodded in reply.

"And you and I will take the other three and go, am I right?" Ayako asked.

"You got it! Then we all meet back here, and hopefully by then Sleeping Beauty and Rumpelstiltskin will be awake." Everyone snickered at the nicknames, especially Naru's, even Lin.

* * *

Naru groaned and grabbed his head. He felt like a ton of bricks had pummeled the back of it really hard. It took him a minute to open his eyes, and he slowly took in his surroundings, rolling his head right to left, looking above him and all around. The moonlight was coming in through a huge window behind him, illuminating the room. It was bare, minus two beds and two small nightstands, matching sets he supposed. There was also a full length mirror hanging on the back of the door to the room. He sat up slowly, still searching the room until he suddenly noticed his assistant sleeping soundly across from him.

_At least she's okay,_ he thought. He sat at the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands, recalling everything that happened. _I saw Gene. And Mai's vision. And Gene and Mai…together…Slow down, Oliver, get a hold of yourself! _He grabbed his hair with his hands and attempted to concentrate, one thing at a time. Never in a million years would he have ever thought it possible to see a vision of the past or future the way he just had. Sure, he had his own useful power, psychometry, which allowed him to see people, but never visions of the past or future.

_And never ones about people close to me_, he thought. Except, of course, Gene's death, the ever looming, bad exception to his gift. Still, he supposed that Mai's visions were worse because she had to go through them all the time, where as he could choose to see things or not, most of the time anyway.

Mai rolled over in her sleep, causing Naru to stop thinking for a moment and simply look at her. She moaned as her eyes began to flutter and he knew she was waking up too. He wondered if she had any other visions while they had slept, and decided to ask her about it later, for fear of getting her riled up right away. He still had a bad headache and didn't want to pester it further by getting her mad at him.

'Oh please, Noll. You just care about her, admit it. That's why you don't want to ask. You don't want to hurt her,' an all too familiar voice rang in his head. Naru rolled his eyes and got up, walking to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection was smiling knowingly back at him, even though he was frowning at the moment.

'Didn't get enough of me earlier, Gene?' he teased. His reflection laughed.

'To tell the truth, no, but that's not why I am here. I have something to tell you, and I couldn't do it while in the presence of Mai.' Naru's brow rose in question.

'What is it?' he asked, curiosity nagging at him. Gene smirked.

'You never change. Noll, you must watch over Mai and protect her. She is in danger here, and I fear that as soon as she realizes what is going on she will not hesitate to put herself in harm's way.' His voice was serious, as was the expression on his face. It matched Naru's so perfectly that had anyone else been around, they wouldn't have even known a ghost was in the mirror.

"I'm in danger?" a small voice asked. Both boys looked shocked as Naru spun to see Mai sitting on her bed, rubbing one eye and yawning. She casually stood and strolled up to the mirror, not fazed by the looks they were giving her. Gene scowled and frowned, sighing exasperatingly.

'Yes Mai, you are. I know you won't go if I ask you to, but please, be careful! You have no idea what is happening here and just how much it involves you,' Gene warned, voice sounding desperate.

Mai's eyes widened in shock, and she started shaking. She didn't know what to think about all this, and she wasn't sure she wanted to stay any longer. Something inside of her, however, was telling her she had to stay, that it was important she did. And suddenly, she knew what it was, or part of it anyway.

'It's my parents' spirits, isn't it Gene? Something's wrong, something happened when they died…'her thoughts trailed off as she looked at the floor.

'Yes, you are right Mai. Your parents' spirits are here, but they are not alone. I can't tell you anymore right now, but promise me something, okay?' Mai's head shot up to look at Gene in the mirror, as did Naru's. He couldn't hear what Mai was thinking, but he heard Gene loud and clear, and that included everything about Mai's parents.

'What is it?' she asked. He smiled genuinely at her and then looked at Naru.

'You must not leave Noll's sight, or anyone else's. You are to never be alone during this case, do you understand me?' His face had gone hard again, serious. Mai nodded, but he continued anyway. 'I mean it, Mai! No stupid, hare-brained ideas about going off to handle things yourself. This is a matter of life and death here, and not for you parents, or anyone else, but for you! I won't always be there to help, and you can't rely on yourself for this task.'

Naru looked at Mai who was obviously shaken by his words, and very confused. He turned to his brother, determination in his tone, jaw set hard. 'I will not allow anything to happen to her Gene. Regardless of whether or not she wants to listen, I will do everything I can, as will everyone else I'm sure, to keep her safe.'

Gene smiled at his brother, a glint of amusement in his eyes, and he looked at Mai. Then, without another word, he was gone.

"Hey, I didn't even get to answer him!" Mai shouted in annoyance. Naru smirked and shook his head.

"I guess you took too long. No matter, I will make sure you abide by his rules," he said nonchalantly before reaching for the handle on the door. Mai was about to say something back when the room suddenly got cold. They froze in place, watching their breath puff out in front of them.

"Naru?" Mai shivered when she felt something snake down her back lightly, causing her to shiver. Naru, being who he was, noticed her reaction and turned, standing in front of her so that she was between him and the mirrored door. His blue eyes scanned the room, looking for any other signs of a spirit.

Mai felt the fear rising in her as she remembered Gene's warnings. She could feel a presence in the room, but she couldn't tell where it was.

"Mai, I need you to relax, okay?" Naru's voice broke through the fear, bringing her instant calm. She nodded and rested a hand on his arm, partially for support and also to tell him she understood.

"Something is here, but I don't know where it is," she said, fear slipping out in her voice. She shivered again, and stepped closer to him. Naru peered at the young woman over his shoulder.

"Mai, do you feel like it's something bad?" he asked.

"I-I can't tell, but I'm scared," she whispered. Naru was about to say something when everything in the room started shaking violently. The moonlight still illuminated through the window, and both of them watched as the beds began to slide away from the walls, shaking and moving like something was trying to pick them up. The nightstands were doing the same. Mai glanced back as she saw that the mirror was also rattling, and then she heard it.

'Mai Taniyama, you have returned,' the eerie voice called out. She gulped and scooted so close to her boss that she could have easily hugged him had she wanted to. The tall teen turned and wrapped his arms protectively around her, searching the room top to bottom for the source of the voice.

Mai, in the meantime, got caught up on the mirror. She watched as it began to crack, little by little. She tugged on Naru's sleeve and he turned, arms wrapped around her petite form, and saw the mirror too. They looked on as the rattles died down, backing up cautiously away from it.

'Come to me, my child,' the voice cooed. Mai's and Naru's eyes both widened when they saw a figure forming in the mirror before them. Naru's initial reaction was to pull her behind him, but as he did, he went flying into the wall, his head whacking hard against it. He slid to the floor, wincing in pain, slumped over onto his side.

"NARU!" Mai screamed as she went to move. Her legs were rooted in place, however, and as she looked at her boss, helpless, she screamed again.

'You are mine,' the voice boomed throughout the room, causing Mai to cover her ears. She looked on in horror as the figure in the mirror was now fully manifested. Whether male or female she wasn't sure, but it was all black, almost like a shadow, except for blood red eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and talons for fingers. And those talons were reaching for her.

"NARU! HELP ME!" Mai screamed again, as one of the razor sharp hands darted out of the mirror and for her…

* * *

**JADE: DUN DUN DUN!!! I know, I usually hate cliffies too, but it seemed like a great place to stop! I am hoping to have another chapter tomorrow, and if not then, by Tuesday for sure! And as always, PLEASE PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON! Love you guys! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**JADE: I am back again! Sorry this is taking so long to update, but I just started a new job and happen to have a ton of things going on when I am not at work, at least for the next two weeks, so updates may be slow. On the other hand, I am so into this that maybe I will be able to update quickly on the weekends! **

**MAI: A new job? What do you do? Ghost Hunt like us? Cuz that takes a LOT of time!**

**JADE: *sigh* I wish (no, really I do!) but I just work at a daycare and take care of 9 infants, with help of course, but it is exhausting! **

**MAI: Ooooh! Little babies! They are so kawaii! So fun, huh Jade?**

**JADE: *smiles* Yes and no, but I wouldn't want things any other way right now ^.^ Now where is that annoying narcissist of ours? *looks around room***

**NARU: Hello.**

**JADE: *jumps ten feet in the air* OH MY GOD! I swear, one of these times I am going to end up punching your lights out!**

**NARU: *smirk* Right…Anyway, Jade wants to thank the following people for reviewing the story and continuing to encourage her on her minuscule journey: BloddyXandra, sushilover19, missyangel87, annoying little twit, softball2240, HappyBunny855, Liris, pinchfield, krisaku, seiyuurabu, Flamegirl5500aniAngelxx, heavenslilagl420, whispered25, and Ariana Taniyama. *bows and turns to leave***

**JADE: Miniscule journey! I'LL SHOW YOU MINISCULE! COME HERE NARU! *proceeds to chase Naru around, attempting to punch his lights out***

**MAI: ^.^" Uh, enjoy the next chapter…JADE! DON'T KILL HIM! *runs after the two***

* * *

Naru looked at Mai and went to move, but found that he was rooted in place. He couldn't even lift his head from the floor, or wiggle a finger. And judging by Mai's lack of movement and the fact that she looked so scared, he assumed she couldn't move as well.

_This is not good,_ he thought as he looked on, for once in his life feeling helpless. Fear began to stretch through him, and he began to pray that he wouldn't have to witness another death of someone close to him.

Mai scrunched her eyes shut as the hand kept coming, waiting to feel those talons on her. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, causing her breath to come in shorter gasps. She shook and whimpered helplessly, willing her body to move, but it wouldn't. She tried everything and still she was rooted to the floor, as if she were a tree in the earth.

She wasn't waiting long before she felt a cold hand circle her wrist. And then she felt it. What could only be described as agonizing gashes were being made by those very claws into her forearm. They were slow and deep, making her cry out in pain, tears running down her face.

_Is this it? Am I finally going to die? _She thought, scared more than she ever had been in her life, even more than she had been on the case at that crazy mansion, the one with the Urado monster. At least that guy wasn't specifically after her, unlike this _thing_ before her now.

She suddenly felt herself hit the floor with a loud thud, and the air rushed out of her, making her dizzy. She felt pain shooting up her back and into her head, making her wince. When she could breath, she began to hyperventilate, her body hitting the maximum on her panic button. She tried to see Naru out of the corner of her eyes, but then something very cold forced her to look up, and she immediately wished she hadn't opened them in the first place.

Hovering above her was the form of what she could only assume was some kind of demon. It was dark and ominous, the aura surrounding it full of hatred and something else…Mai tried to concentrate on what it was, feeling that it was important. _It's, it's sadness_, she thought, shocked._ I feel sadness as well as anger. What does it mean?_

Suddenly she saw two white streaks fly over them and straight through her attacker. It winced and cried out in pain, retreating from Mai as it attempted to fend off Lin's Shiki. The Shiki were relentless in their attacks, backing the hissing monster toward the mirror it came from.

Mai quickly realized she could move and began making her way to her boss, who was also starting to sit up, grabbing the back of his head with his hand. She stopped and turned, however when she heard the most horrid laugh coming from the thing.

'Your spirit will be mine, Mai Taniyama, just like theirs are now;' it promised, its voice dripping with humor and delight. It licked it's claw, the one that had cut Mai's arm and grimaced. A hand yanked her up by her good arm and she glanced up into Naru's cold and calculating face. Then she saw his eyes go wide, and though her gut told her not to, she turned to look at the creature again, only he wasn't there anymore.

Instead, she saw two figures in the mirror, a man and woman. Both were young, with brownish red hair, only the male's eyes were a chocolate brown, where the female's were the same color as her hair. They frowned at Mai, tears running down their faces, before they screamed in agony and were gone. Then the demon returned, a wicked smile on its face.

'If you want to save their souls, you will succumb to your fate,' it boomed, before also disappearing.

Mai's form was rigid, and her breathing started up again, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding until that moment. She felt Naru drop her arm, but he didn't move from his place beside her. He turned, watching her face and body, looking for any sign that she was okay.

"Mai…"he started, but he didn't know what to say. He knew who was in the mirror, who was in that demon's grasp, and he, for all his knowledge in the world, couldn't figure out what to say to the petite young woman before him. Nothing could come out. Kazuya Shibuya, no, _Oliver Davis_, for once in his life could not form a coherent thought.

Mai released her fists and glared at the mirror before her, tears fresh in her eyes. And before either really knew what was happening, one nightstand flew into the mirror, then the other. And as she turned to her boss to look him in the face, both beds flew across the floor, slamming into the wall with the door, effectively knocking the mirror off of it with a satisfying shatter.

Naru's blue eyes widened in disbelief for a moment, and then he narrowed his eyes at his assistant's determined look. He knew that look all too well and he'd be damned if he was going to let her do anymore stupid things. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, then pulled her into a hug, surprising himself and her in the process. But Mai would not be deterred from her decision. She pushed hard against him and made him stumble back as she fell to the floor from the force. Her face moved from determination to pissed off in two seconds. The tears were rolling silently down her cheeks as she moved to stand.

Naru glared harder at his assistant and went to say something, but then the door banged open against one of the beds and a head poked through.

"Mai, Naru, are you alright?" It was Lin. They looked at him briefly before going back to their stare off. Before either teen could respond, Lin had gone back out and pushing could be heard against the door. Within minutes the room was flooded with the SPR team. Ayako ran to Mai and began examining her arm as Lin went to his charge's side. Mai and Naru's eyes never left each other's, a seemingly silent conversation going on.

"Mai? Mai, did you hear me?" Ayako asked for the umpteenth time.

"What?" the young woman spit at her, causing everyone to go silent, and then she instantly regretted it. Ayako had dropped her arm, and everyone was giving her a shocked look, even Naru and Lin.

"Mai, what's wrong? That isn't like you," John said, moving closer to the young girl. She just dipped her head, allowing her hair to hide her ashamed face. She slumped to floor, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from all of the events hit her. She caught herself on her knees, arms stretched din front of her, her forming beginning to shake. Sobs began to fill the quiet room.

Monk, without hesitating, scooped the frail girl up and proceeded to the base room next door, Ayako close behind them. Everyone filed in as they watched him place her gently on the small couch in the room, then step back so Ayako could clean her arm. Naru pulled his rolling chair up to the couch so he was right on the side of it.

"Mai, these gashes are pretty bad. I may need to stitch them up, which I can do here, seeing as they only need a couple in each. However," Ayako paused, waiting for the young woman to look at her, and then continued as she did. "I don't have anything to numb the area. And I am afraid they will scar," she finished carefully.

"Do what you need to," Mai replied softly. She stared off into space, not paying any attention to anyone else. Ayako looked at Monk and Naru.

"Monk, grab my first aid kit and my other small black bag from my suitcase. Naru, I need you to get me a bowl with some warm water in it so I can clean the skin around the wounds before I begin." The men were up and off to do their tasks as everyone else waited in silence.

"Here Ayako," Monk handed her the items she requested. Ayako nodded her thanks and began pulling out everything she needed. Naru set the warm water and towels next to the bags, then resumed his place near Mai. Ayako began lightly scrubbing Mai's skin, and the blood washed away, but not painlessly, as everyone saw Mai wince now and again. She bit her lip in an attempt not to scream.

"Okay Mai, you need to be very still. Can you do that?" Ayako asked. Mai turned to look at the priestess then back down to her arm, and then straight ahead.

"Can I have a pillow please?" Mai asked.

"A pillow? Why?" Monk asked, brow raised in question. Naru had moved to grab one on the floor next to him and handed to Mai, who took it without a word.

"So she doesn't scream," Naru replied for her. Monk nodded in understanding, and then a throat being cleared caught everyone's attention. They all turned to the source of the sound.

"I believe we should leave Miss Matsuzaki and Mai alone for this. Perhaps we should all get ready for bed? It is late, and I don't believe anything more will happen tonight," Lin finished. Mai turned to him, a grateful look in her eyes toward the man, and he nodded slightly toward her as his response.

"Yea, I guess you're right, Lin." Monk turned to Mai. "If you need anything, I am staying right across the hall from you. Just holler if you need me, okay?" Mai nodded in response, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Everyone sighed as exhaustion set in from the mention of sleep. They filed out quietly, Lin and Monk the last to go. Mai moved from her position on the couch to sit up straight, feet on the floor in front of her. Ayako took the spot next to her and grimaced.

"You sure you don't want us to take you to the hospital? It's only five minutes away," she said. Mai shook her head.

"I know that, but I really don't want to go _there_ again." Ayako raised a brow.

"What do you mean, Mai?" she asked innocently.

"That's where both of my parents died," she replied quietly. Ayako just nodded in understanding and moved to grab her needle and thread. Mai felt a hand on hers as she moved the pillow in front of her face. She looked over to see that Naru hadn't moved an inch from where he was earlier.

"Just remember to breath, Mai," he said. She looked in his eyes and saw something there that she couldn't quite place, but she supposed it was something like fear, anger, and sympathy. She smirked at him.

"What person doesn't remember to do that, Naru? Like I needed to be reminded to do the one thing that keeps me alive," she chided him. "Boy, for a scientist, you really are an _idiot _sometimes." The last part came out playful. He simply raised a brow at her.

"Well obviously _you_ do, Mai, or I wouldn't have said it. Besides, we all know how _little_ you use that brain of yours, and quite honestly, I wonder sometimes how you could possible remember to do something _so simple_ as breathing," he countered, all seriousness evident.

Ayako smacked her forehead, waiting for Mai to blow up at her boss like she always did. When she looked up, however, her jaw dropped. Mai was smiling at Naru, as if she might laugh at any moment, and Naru was simple smirking at her, but not his usual snide, I-am-better-than-you smirk. If Ayako didn't know any better, she could have sworn that he was actually _flirting_ with his assistant. The red head sighed and gently grabbed Mai's arm.

"The world must be ending," she muttered, before getting to work.

* * *

**JADE: Ta-da! This story is beginning to have a mind of its own!!! Anyhoo, thanks for reading, and as always, PUSH THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON PLEASE! THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**JADE: Yay, I got to update! *dancing and jumping around excitedly***

**MAI: It's about time! I thought this thing was never going to continue and I'd be stuck with stitches forever! Those things are really annoying and painful you know!**

**JADE: Oh shut it! I have been working my arse off at this new job lady! Unlike some people I know, I don't have the luxury of hanging out and doing whatever on the clock! *glares at Mai***

**MAI: *gawks at Jade* EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING A MORE FUN JOB THAN YOU!**

**JADE: O.O *stops to think* Actually, you do have a rather exciting job, and one that you tend to get hurt at a lot, and you also have to witness some freaky stuff, so I guess I can't really say anything…Hmmm…**

**MAI: What now? *victorious look on face***

**JADE: Well I was just thinking about how much better my job really is considering I get to be in a safe environment AND have set hours *shrugs***

**MAI: *jaw drops open* W-well…**

**JADE: Can't come back with anything huh? Cuz you know I'm right! *smirks***

**MAI: *slaps forehead* Are you really Jade? Or did Naru like possess you or something?**

**JADE: *smiles evilly* Wouldn't you like to know!**

**MAI: Wha-? O.O**

**JADE: Read on everyone! Love ya!**

"Naru, I said to take this, now do it or I will tell Lin about your little injury, and then you know what will happen!" Mai threatened, shoving an ice pack into his hands. She told Ayako what happened to Naru and the doctor/priestess insisted he let her check him out. He had refused until Mai moved to get Lin, and then succumbed to Ms. Matsuzaki's prodding and probing.

"Mai, do you honestly believe that is going to bother me? You know that I can refuse and Lin will not be able to do anything about it," he replied coolly, placing the ice pack on the table. He then turned to the monitors and sat down, about to start reviewing what they had so far.

Mai huffed and turned to stalk out of the room, but paused in the doorway. She turned slightly so that she saw Naru's figure out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm going to bed now," she began, and when he didn't move or acknowledge her, she sighed. "Goodnight, Naru. I'll try not to drag you in any more of my crazy dreams," she whispered before leaving. She missed Naru's glaring at her before she left.

* * *

_Mai was in the astral plane again, watching the orbs dance around her. She waited patiently, knowing what was coming, or rather, who was going to be there soon. She smiled ruefully as she saw Gene approach out of the darkness, a familiar smile on his face. _

"_What, no Noll this time? I thought for sure you'd bring him here," he said. She blushed and looked down, shaking her head._

"_Nah, I didn't want to pester him with my problems anymore than I already have," she dropped the smirk as she looked at him, a frown forming on her lips and sadness in her eyes. _

"_You saw it, didn't you? What happened after you left?"_

"_I did. I'm sorry Mai. I couldn't tell you, even though I tried to. But every time I went to say something or pop up in your dreams, I was blocked from you." He looked at his feet, frowning too._

"_Did I miss something?" a familiar voice said. Both of them turned to see Naru approaching, a puzzled look across his features. Gene smiled and Mai gawked._

"_Looks like you didn't leave him behind after all Mai," Gene winked teasingly at the girl, making her bush again._

"_I don't understand, Gene. Naru isn't a medium, like us, and so his powers couldn't possibly allow him to be here, right?" she questioned. Gene smiled widely and nodded again._

"_You are correct, Mai. However, it's not his powers doing this, it's yours." Her eyes widened in shock and mild understanding._

"_Okay, I think I get that, but I went to bed determined not to bring him this time, so what gives?" She looked clearly puzzled at this, and it made both Naru and Gene smirk. Mai giggled as she realized they looked exactly the same in that moment._

"_Mai, are you really so dense?" Naru asked, making her stop giggling and start glaring at him. She put a hand on her him and huffed._

"_Excuse me? Are you calling me stupid again, you idiot scientist?" she threw back pathetically. He smirked and shook his head as Gene laughed._

"_Mai, I have to agree with Naru here. You really don't understand what's happening?" When she glared at him he laughed more. "Man, you really can be a little-"he stopped when she gave him a look that said 'you say it too, and I'll have your head!' He cleared his throat nervously and smiled._

"_As I was saying, the reason Naru is here again is because subconsciously you want him here. And since this is the dream world-"_

"_Where my subconscious rules, or is set free, whatever, then whether or not I willingly want it, Naru will be here," she finished, causing Gene to look astonished and Naru to raise a brow at her. She smirked._

"_What was that about being dense again?" Neither of them said anything, so she smiled victoriously._

"_Okay, enough of this. What are we going to see tonight?" Naru asked, turning to his brother. Gene shook his head._

"_You never change. Come with me and I will show you," he started walking forward, Mai and Naru just behind him. The blackness took on shapes and colors, blurry at first, and then slowly becoming clearer. Mai stopped in her tracks as she realized what she would see._

_both stood in front of her again. Gene reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, sadness and regret in his eyes._

"_It seems I will be apologizing forever to you, Mai, but this must be done if you want to save your parents." Naru looked wide-eyed at his brother._

"_There is a way?" he asked, causing Gene to nod in his direction._

"_Yes, but only Mai will be able to figure it out, which is why she needs to relive these moments. She needs to know what she couldn't understand, what her mother wouldn't tell her as a child," he said sadly._

_Mai felt tears in her eyes as the scene became very clear. They were standing in a cemetery, and a funeral was being held. She gripped Gene and Naru's arms as she stepped between them._

"_whose funeral is this?" Naru asked, and then realization hit him. He glanced worriedly at his brother and then Mai. He watched as she stared hard at the scene. She suddenly stepped forward, but Gene stopped her, making her cringe and stiffen._

"_I can't even go to the casket?" she asked. Gene didn't say anything, but she seemed to know the answer._

"_I see. I will simply watch then," she said, slicing the tense air with her somewhat seething words. Without thinking, Naru laid a hand on her shoulder and stepped closer. He missed his brother's knowing smile, and the sadness in his eyes at watching them together, and watching her relive a terrible event in her life._

_The priest had just finished the sermon and now people were walking up to the hole, throwing flowers into it. The trio watched as everyone slowly fizzled away, until the only ones left were Mai's mother and a little girl of about two, bouncing in a chair next to her._

"_There I am," Mai whispered, staring at the back of her own three-year-old self's hair. She watched as the little girl walked up to her mother and hugged her, trying to stroke her back._

"_It okay, mommy. Dada in happy place now," the little girl's voice sang out sweetly. They watched as Mai's mother raised her head and suddenly picked the girl up in her arms, hugging her tightly. Little Mai's head popped over her shoulder, and though she was crying, she was shushing her mother and trying to tell her it was okay._

_Present-day Mai's head dropped as she started to cry._

"_Mai, you have to watch what happens. It's very important," Gene's voice was soft and quiet, but Mai heard. She sniffled and lifted her head._

"_You know, I don't even remember my father. I was so young when he died. I wish I could have known him," she whispered, feeling a hole rip open in her heart. Neither brother knew what to say, so they simply stayed quiet. Naru was focused on what was in front of him, trying to see what might be a clue to this puzzle. He gasped when he saw a black raven land in the tree above the pair._

"_Gene, isn't that a-"_

"_Yes, it is. But look closely, Mai," he urged the young woman on. Her face held one of question as she gazed at the bird. And then she saw it._

"_G-Gene, N-Naru, did I just see what I think I saw?" she asked, bewildered. _

"_What did you see Mai?" Gene asked, motioning for his brother to be quiet. He didn't want Noll giving it away. He needed Mai to learn how to decipher these things on her own, in case he was never around anymore some day._

"_W-well, I thought I just saw…But that's not possible, is it?" she turned to Naru, who nodded. Her eyes widened in alarm. "But that would mean-"_

"_Exactly, Mai, which means you are in more trouble than we realized," Naru said grimly._

* * *

**JADE: So, what do ya think? Working on the next one and will hopefully have it up soon! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**JADE: Hey hey! Sorry I am so late with this, but guess what? *starts bouncing up and down***

**MAI: What what what? Tell me Jade! *starts jumping with author excitedly, goofy smile on face***

**JADE: I will have more free time now, outside of work! YAY! And that means-**

**MAI: That you will finally be able to finish the story? HOORAY!!!**

**JADE: YEP! And it's going to be good! *smiles devilishly to readers* Just wait and see, you will be on the edge of your seats! HAHAHA! *laughing evilly***

**MAI: *sweatdrop and nervous smile* Uh, I h-hope nothing b-bad happens!**

**JADE: *shrugs* Guess you'll have to wait and see. *looking around carefully at every corner, up at the ceiling, and at the doorways* Naru, where-**

**NARU: I'm right here, you stupid woman. *suddenly pops up next to author, who jumps and screams***

**JADE: I AM NOT STUPID! AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT POPPING OUT AT ME? *smacks Naru on the head, to which he glares and rubs the spot***

**MAI: Now now, lets play nice guys! We're all friends here, right? ^.^**

**JADE: Yep, albeit IRRITATING sometimes, but yea, I like you! *turns to Naru and smiles sweetly* Say, would you do the honors please?**

**NARU: Fine. Jade wants to thank everyone for being patient and keeping up with this little story. She loves you all so much and hopes you enjoy the next chapter. *turns to author* Happy now, Jade?**

**JADE: *sigh* Would it kill you to at least smile? Come on, Naru, drop the hard ass routine for once and SMILE! *pokes edges of mouth attempting to force them up* Come on, little Noll! You know Mai likes it when you grin! **

**NARU: *blushes and then smiles* See! That wasn't so bad!**

**MAI: O.O N-Naru just SMILED?! *faints, to which Naru rushes to her rescue and proceeds to carry her away***

**JADE: Hehehe! I WIN! ^.^**

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

Mai sat up in her bed, frowning deeply as the sweat poured down her face. She tossed the covers off roughly and ran to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, no doubt from crying in her sleep. The sweat caked her hair, making it stick to her neck. She was pale and very shaky. With a clammy hand she brushed her bangs back and frowned even deeper. There, on her forehead was a small scar, usually barely visible, but for some reason right now it was very red and very sore.

'You know what that is, right Mai?' Gene's voice sounded in her head. Her eyes widened as he appeared before her in the mirror from the waist up.

'Sure. I got this when I was very little while playing at the park. At least, that's what mom told me. I don't remember what happened,' she replied in her head. He smiled ruefully at her and shook his head.

'That was a lie, Mai. You didn't get it playing.' Though he didn't mean to, his words stung the young woman before him, making her scowl.

"Then what's it from, Mr. Know-it-all!" she challenged out loud. A throat cleared behind her, making her spin around in fear.

"I see my brother can't seem to leave you rest, even in the waking world now," he remarked casually while waltzing up beside her. She returned her attention to the mirror, and for the first time she started taking in the appearance of the two, scrutinizing everything about them that was similar and different.

'What can I say? Maybe I like her, Noll,' Gene replied, only to his brother. Mai saw Naru frown slightly, causing her to glance between the smiling mirrored image and him. She frowned.

"You know, I really hate how this thing works," she stated in frustration. Both young men looked at her questionably, causing her to giggle, to which they both raised a brow at her, which of course made her laugh outright.

"What, pray tell, is so amusing Mai?" Naru asked in a bit of annoyance.

'She thinks it's funny how much we just looked alike, considering a few seconds ago we looked as different as night and day to her,' Gene commented, to which Mai's eyes widened in shock. She forgot what was so funny at that moment and directed her attention back to Gene.

"How did you do that? How could I hear what you were saying to your brother? I thought you could only talk to us separately?" she asked allowed again. Gene smiled that knowing smile of his and nodded his head.

'Uh-oh, Noll. Looks like Mai may actually be getting smarter. She may even give you a run for your money if you aren't careful,' he chided playfully.

"You jerk! What the hell does that mean? Are you calling me dumb now too?" She threw her hands in the air and turned around to leave. "You Davis men, you're all the same! Too proud and arrogant for your own damn good!" she huffed out.

'Mai, wait! I have something important to tell you!' Gene shouted, causing her to pause in the doorway.

"What now?" she growled, making him blush a little, though she didn't know why. Naru raised a brow at this, also obviously interested.

'That scar you have, you need to remember where it came from, that's all. It's another clue to this case,' he finished when she narrowed her eyes. He held up his hands in surrender.

"I know where it came from, I already told you, and if you say it's a lie again, I will not speak to you for a while," she finished before he could interrupt.

'Mai, please stop being stubborn about this. It's important! Besides,' his face held one of a little hurt as he looked on, 'when have I steered you wrong?' he finished quietly. Mai sighed and walked back to the mirror.

"You never have, Gene. I just don't want to hear that one of my memories is a lie," she too, was rather quiet, though she knew Gene was reading her mind as well as listening. Naru, unbeknownst to her, was watching her intently, a look of concern on his face when she said this.

'I understand that, but please, for your sake and everyone else's, try to remember, okay?' When she smiled and nodded, Gene smiled brightly, then directed his attention to his brother.

'Noll, you need to watch out for her. This thing, whatever it is, wants her bad, and it is not friendly, as you know. Do not let her out of your sight, understand? I cannot stress this enough!' he finished fiercely. His brother only nodded in compliance.

"If you two are done, I'd like to clean up. I feel disgusting," Mai said. Naru went to leave, but a sudden thought made him whirl around. He looked at his brother in the mirror, and although it was still a relaxed face, his gaze held a threatening look to it.

'No funny stuff, Gene! Mai would not appreciate your little pranks! Nor would she appreciate being…spied on, if you know what I mean!' Gene burst out laughing, causing Mai to look at the two of them quizzically.

"Uh, what did I miss?" she asked innocently. Naru glared at his brother who had a mischievious look on his face, which didn't sit well with Naru or Mai.

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

"Right…Well, if you'd be so kind, I really don't need or want an audience while I wash up, thank you," she said, beginning to shove her boss towards the door.

'That's not what your mind is saying right now, Mai,' Gene's voice rang out playfully in her mind and she blushed a bright red, feeling the heat build in her face rapidly. Her breaths were faster as she whipped around and glared.

"Eugene Davis, those are private thoughts and they are NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she screamed angrily while attempting to catch her breath. He only laughed at the feisty brunette and winked.

'What's most amusing isn't that you're embarrassed, Mai, or even that you just confessed to a deep, dark secret,' the pesky dark haired twin said nonchalantly. Mai froze at his next words. 'What's funny is that Naru is wondering which one of us it is you fantasize about? Care to elaborate?' he drawled out playfully. The look on Mai and Naru's ever blushing faces was enough to make him laugh again.

"Oh my God!" Mai whispered as realized he knew the answer, and knew more than she liked as it was. She looked down at her feet, suddenly interesting in the tile beneath them. Naru was looking at his brother, and if looks could kill and Gene wasn't already dead, he would have been that very instant. The twin merely smirked at the two and winked.

'Don't worry, Mai, I won't tell. And I promise not to peak…much,' he finished, and then vanished just before a box of Kleenex hit the mirror. Naru blinked and attempted to contain his composure as he wondered which one of them it was that threw the box. When he looked at the seething girl in front of him, he had his answer.

"Mai, just take a couple of deep breaths and relax your body. You need to stay in control," he instructed, shoving aside the previous conversation for later. He saw her tense up, and she shot her head around to look at him, but quickly averted her gaze while blushing again. Naru was puzzled, to say the least. Though he knew she was still reeling from the conversation they all just had, he couldn't figure out why it was that she couldn't look at him.

_Duh, you idiot scientist! It's because she obviously thinks about one of us, and since we are identical, I guess she can't even look at me,_ he concluded logically. That was enough to get him leaving the bathroom, not waiting for anything else to be said. He closed the door behind him, and just as he had settled back into bed, he heard a loud crash, followed by a scream and knew it was Mai. He rushed to the door and knocked.

"Mai, is everything alright?" he asked, his voice betraying his emotions a bit.

"Yea, just fine. Your _stupid brother_ thought it would be funny to peek at me while I was undressing, but I took care of that problem," she replied haughtily. Naru was miffed, to say the least, towards his practical joking brother, but he was also curious as to how she fixed the problem, so without invitation he opened the door.

On the counter and floor were shards of glass, big and small, along with several items strewn everywhere.

"Mai, you should clean this up. And try to do it before everyone barges in and I end up having to take care of it while they coddle you," he finished before closing the door. He heard her mumbling and cleaning and smirked, sure that he made her angry again. He loved to mess with her, for the sheer fact that it was easy.

He made his way to his dresser and began picking out clothes. He was up for good now, and he wanted to get back to work as soon as possible, especially after the last dream and the conversation with Mai and Gene again.

_This is proving to be a troubling case, and we haven't even been here a full day yet_, he thought glumly as he continued to get ready._ I will need to clue everyone in on this as well, so as to get everyone up to par with the situation. I am sure they are worried about my assistant_.

He moved a little faster now as he heard footfalls on the floor outside the room, followed by a knock. _Right on time…_

* * *

**JADE: Next chapter will be up soon! And this case will really kick off too! PUSH THE BUTTON GUYS! Tell me what you think!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**JADE: HEY ALL!!! So I have some rather interesting news…And don't kill me, kay?**

**MAI: Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good…**

**JADE: Well, see, my hubby just got offered a temp job which means we may be moving…rather quickly…which also means I don't know how fast I will be able to update once we figure out what's up…hehe…**

**MAI: *slaps forhead* Jade! I thought you were all gung-ho about finishing this?!**

**JADE: *waves arms frantically while nodding* YES, YES, I AM! I will be able to work on this for the next few days at least, but basically, as soon as we know if we are moving, I might be temporarily restricted on updates…*starts crying***

**MAI: OH! Don't cry Jade! It's okay! *rubbing back gently* I'm sure everyone understands!**

**JADE: *sniff* B-but I promised to update more and now I have to go b-back on it and I don't want to move and-**

**MAI: WHOA! Slow down girl! Breath, just breath and relax…**

**JADE: *slows down until merely sniffling* T-thanks Mai! I knew you were my first favorite for a reason! *hugs brunette and smiles* Oh Naru!**

**NARU: *pops up beside Jade, who oddly doesn't freak out this time* Again? Can't you get someone else to do this? I'm bored with it.**

**JADE: *glares* NO! You ARE my second favorite character, and everyone loves you-**

**NARU: Naturally. I am very good-looking and smart, after all. However, SECOND favorite? That's insulting! *glares***

**JADE: O.O *tears start forming***

**MAI: Y-You narcissistic idiot! Let her finish!**

**JADE: *whiny voice* It is not insulting to be second! And for your information, my first favorite happens to be yours too! *sticks out tongue***

**NARU: Pft, I don't have any favorites.**

**JADE: *smirks evilly* Are you sure? It's not a certain brunette we both know who happened to win your favor rather quickly the first time you met her?**

**NARU: *blushes and ignores author* Jade wants to thank the following people for reviewing: BloddyXandra, yourcrazyordinary, darkwriter14, Emrald96, dutchangel1979, Liris, sushilover19, Flamegirl5500, and xCallie'sCharmedx! And also thanks to everyone who made this story and Jade part of your favorites! **

**JADE: You all keep me going and I really appreciate it! ^.^**

* * *

"Wait, so this thing is after Mai? And it has Mai's parents' spirits? And according to your dreams, this thing has not only attacked you before, but it was the possible cause of your parents' deaths?" Ayako's voice rang out in shock and anger. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and judging by everyone else's reactions, she wasn't the only one to be caught off guard.

"Wow Mai, I don't really know what to say." Monk's voice cut through the tension a little as he walked over to his pseudo younger sister and enveloped her in a hug. The brunette, who usually would struggle, found herself hugging him back lightly, burying her face in his shirt. She tried to control the overflowing emotions coursing through her as everyone else learned about the situation.

"Mai, I'm so sorry," John said as he laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry though. We will do everything we can to help, right guys?" Whispered agreement was heard by Mai as she let go of Monk and stepped back. A small smile graced her face as she looked around the room at everyone. She felt like crying and smiling all at once.

"Thank you, guys. I can't tell you how much this means to me," she said, looking at her hands. "I know that this is getting scary fast, and I know how much danger you all could be in. So I-I just want to let you know how happy I am to have such great friends like you." Her voice was quiet, but everyone heard.

"Come on, Mai! We'd never leave anyone hanging! You know that!" Monk said as he lightly slapped her on the back. She nodded and looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know, but I feel like I should still thank you," she replied. Monk was about to say more, but a certain narcissist's voice broke up the situation.

"We should try to figure out what this thing is and why it attacked your family. I have called Yasuhara and Madoka to look into the records of this house. Mai," Naru's voice was back to the usual all-business tone, and Mai was thankful for it. She didn't want to get all sentimental right now, not when she was busy worrying about the situation and everyone else.

"Yes, Naru?" she asked, wiping at the tears in her eyes. His face wavered momentarily at the sight, but before anyone could notice, he put his calm face back on.

"I want you to stay with me at all times. That means anywhere you go, I go, and vice versa. Do you understand what I am saying?" The last part he bit out, and with good reason. Mai has ignored orders like this before, and he wanted to make it clear that she was not to do it again. The brunette's eyes widened slightly and she nodded.

_He must've remembered earlier, back when the demon thing attacked in the room,_ she thought, remembering herself how she had tried to get away from him and the determined look she had given him. She sighed, resigning herself to her fate, for now anyway.

"I understand," she complied.

"Good. Ms. Hara?"

"What is it, Naru?" The medium stepped forward toward him, covering her mouth with her sleeve. Mai glanced curiously at her, wondering if that was a look of jealousy she was trying to conceal.

"I'd like you and Monk to tour the house. Try to feel for anything, but especially that dark entity. And Monk, if you do come across it, I want you to try to exorcise it."

"But Naru, is that really okay? What if I end up accidentally exercising Mai's parents? You said they were with him, so how do we know I won't do that?" Monk's voice laced concern. Naru glanced at Mai and then Lin, and both nodded at him.

"We've already discussed the possibility and-"

"And I've already decided that I'd rather my parents be exorcised than trapped here with that thing," Mai finished. Everyone except for Lin and Naru, gasped, surprised at her resolve. Naru did, however, resist the urge to smirk at his young assistant, who suddenly seemed much older than she was.

"Mai, are you sure?" Monk asked. The young woman nodded.

"Besides, just because the entity has trapped them doesn't mean that they are with it all the time. For all we know, this thing has trapped them somewhere else, and simply allows them to appear when it sees fit," Lin finished.

"Well if that's the case, then how can we save them? Is exorcising it really going to be enough?" Ayako chimed in. Once again Naru was the one to answer.

"It most likely will be, although we are taking the risk that we will not be able to release them by simply exorcising it. And there's also the possibility that we won't be able to find where their spirits are trapped without the entity's help," he finished.

"I don't think I like this, Naru. Shouldn't we be trying to trap this entity first then? So we can gain the location of her parents' spirits first and try to rescue them?" Now John was speaking up.

"It's okay, everyone." Mai looked them all in the eye, resolve and determination on her face. "Either way, my parents are dead already, and though I don't like the idea of leaving them in some kind of limbo, I like the idea of endangering any living people, including all of you, even less. So Monk," she turned to her older brother figure, "promise me that you will do what is necessary, despite what you may think about all this."

Monk stared in awe at the suddenly confident woman in front of him. _She is so much more mature than she lets on. I guess I have no choice,_ he thought.

"I promise, Mai." The brunette smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you," she said. Monk smiled back and turned to Masako.

"Shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the door. The raven haired girl nodded and headed out, the tall, sandy haired man trailing after.

"Right. Ms. Matsuzaki, I need you to draw up some protective charms. Then you and John will place them around the base. Until that is done, John, I'd like for you to begin preparing yourself for an exorcism, as a precaution." The red head and blonde nodded and got up to leave. Mai turned to her boss.

"What about me?" she asked. Naru looked up from his black notebook and smirked, making Mai cringe. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

"You will recount everything that has happened on this," he gestured towards a second laptop located next to him. "As well as your dreams, and the conversations we had with Gene. Then I want you to lie down on the couch and try to get some sleep. You look beyond exhausted," he finished, turning back to his notes. Mai frowned at his last remark.

"Well excuse me for having nightmares every time I close my eyes!" she huffed to herself as she sat at the computer. She missed Naru's smirk.

* * *

Houshou Takigawa lead the young medium through the first floor slowly, peering at anything and everything he thought he saw out of the corner of his eyes. He felt rather on edge, which wasn't like him.

_Why do I feel so jumpy? It's just another vengeful ghost, right? Or whatever, so why am I so worried?_ He thought, attempting to calm himself. In the end he knew the answer though, and the image of his pseudo sister came to mind.

"Takigawa, do you sense anything?" Masako's voice broke through his chaotic thoughts. He shook his head and sighed, almost as if in defeat.

"No. In fact, things seem normal to me. It's as if nothing is really here, Masako," he answered, uneasy about the situation.

"It's the same for me, I'm afraid. I can sense something, but it's so faint that I can't tell if it's good or bad. It's almost as if a film has been put over me and I can't reach whatever is here." Her voice, though calm, held a hint of panic, enough so that Monk caught on. He slowed until they were in step.

"Don't worry, Masako. We'll figure it out," he smiled brightly in reassurance, but the raven haired medium frowned.

"I'm not sure we will," she responded, brows furrowing. Masako felt a wave of uneasiness engulf her, followed by panic and yearning. She fell to her knees and began breathing deeply. Monk dropped down next to her to stead her shaking form.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She stared wildly at him.

"I-it's here, Takigawa! I feel it, upstairs, second floor. It's the first room on the right!" She answered in fear, making Monk frown. He nodded and helped her stand.

"Can you walk? We need to go there, and I need you to try to stand," he said. She nodded shakily and climbed to her feet, a feeling of dizziness taking over. Monk caught her as she slumped down again, and picking her up bridal style, decided to take her to base first.

He sprinted back through the dining room and kitchen, to the living area and up the stairs, then down the hall and toward the base. When he passed the room she mentioned earlier, he felt a wave of anger and maliciousness hit him. Ignoring his instinct to fight, he proceeded down the hall and threw the door open to base. He rushed to the couch, placing Masako down gently.

"What is it, Monk? Is she okay? Did she get attacked?" Ayako asked, immediately at her side, checking her vitals.

"N-no, it's not that," the medium's voice came out a whisper. She opened her eyes. "I-it's a spirit, trying to get through, but it's being blocked with that barrier I felt earlier," she finished. She closed her eyes, and as she did so, Masako felt her body relax and her mind go blank, and she was unconscious.

Ayako looked her over again, and sighed. "I don't know what's wrong, but it appears she's passed out."

"What? That's usually what happens to me…" Mai's voice held puzzlement as she whispered the sentence to herself. Unbeknownst to her Naru had heard her and he too was worried. However, before anything else could be said, John rushed in, clothed in his priest outfit, a look of panic on his face.

"Everyone, come quickly! The hallway!" he yelled before exiting again. Without a word Mai sprinted from the computer after him, causing everyone else to follow, except for Masako, who was still knocked out on the couch, and Lin, whose job it always was to hold down the fort.

The Chinese man glanced to the monitors and he gasped. The lights were flickering on and off, and he heard rapping sounds through the speakers, along with some quiet moaning. He silently hoped, while looked at the monitors, that no one would get hurt, though he had a feeling things were about to get worse for the team…


	10. Chapter 10

**JADE: Hello to all of my loyal readers out there! I AM BACK! *jumping up and down and doing a happy dance***

**MAI: YAY! 'Bought time, Jade! Any longer and I think that **_**I**_** would've left ya!**

**JADE: *pouty face* Aw, it wasn't **_**that**_** long of a hiatus, Mai! Give a working girl a break! You know how it gets for me!**

**Mai: *rolls eyes* Yea yea, I know. Still though, it's not too nice of you leaving everyone hanging!**

**JADE: I know, but that's why I'm here again! I plan on updating A LOT today since I have the time and have stuff written now! And I should warn you all, this story is FAR from over. Hehe! ^.^**

**NARU: *sigh* Wonderful. I'm stuck with an idiot like you even longer now? **

**JADE: *glares a Naru worthy glare at said narcissist* Can it, Naru! You know damn well that I am smarter than you seem to think I am! Or else I wouldn't need you to thank so many people every chapter! And my English is impeccable, for the most part!**

**NARU: Whatever you think, Jade. Shall I continue, or would you like to waste more time ranting instead of getting to the point so all of these lovely people can read?**

**JADE: *blinks and blushes* R-right. Sorry everyone! Go for it Naru!**

**NARU: Jade wants to thank Ringo Satou (you are so awesome)…Wait, why'd I have to say that?**

**JADE: Cuz Ringo and I have been loyal readers for each others fics, and I felt a need for it.**

**NARU: *raises a brow* Okay…A big thanks to the other loyal readers/reviewers thearistocrat, , sushilover19, Emrald96, xCallie'sCharmedx, missyangel87, seiyurrabu, Flamegirl5500, Liris, darkwriter14, BloddyXandra, and yourcrazyordinary. And a thanks goes out to our newcomers dutchangel1979, Conejo-sama, Aktaiy, and gesshokutenshi.**

**JADE: Thanks for understanding when life gets in the way and being so patient with me! It's because of all of you that I am continuing this! **

**

* * *

**Mai skidded to a halt just behind John as a huge black bird-thing came flying out of one of the rooms near the end of the hall. Her eyes went wide with terror as she realized it was the exact thing she saw in her dreams. And as she looked closer, an inaudible gasp escaped her lips as she realized that the blood red eyes were the same ones the evil entity had. Without thinking Mai jumped in front of John and raised her hand, ready to perform the nine cuts.

The bird cawed angrily at her and it charged, head on, for Mai and John.

"MAI, JOHN! Watch it!" Takigawa jumped in front of them, inches from Mai, forcing her to stumble backwards. Thankfully John caught her before she fell and hurt herself. The two watched in awe as Takigawa started his chant. And that's when Mai noticed that the bird was not the only thing in the hallway with them.

She peered at the far left corner near the stairs, trying to make out the dark form hovering there. A sense of familiarity and longing overcame her, and she took a step forward, and then another, neglecting to hear the voices telling her to stop. A soft whisper came like the wind, calm and quiet, but Mai couldn't understand it. So, she continued to slowly walk forward.

She was so busy focusing on the dark figure in the corner that she didn't realize what was happening around her. Mai was brought out of her stupor, however, when she felt arms grab her around her waist and pull her back, her feet dragging slightly on the floor.

"Mai, are you stupid? We said to get back!" Naru barked at her as he shoved her behind him. She blinked a couple of times and stared.

"What?" she asked dumbly, attempting to peer around her boss. It was to no avail, however, because he whipped around, a frown on his face, and grabbed Mai's hand, dragging her back down the hall even more. They stopped when they met up with Ayako.

"Mai, are you hurt?" The red head began to check her over for injuries. Mai's brows furrowed as she searched for the second figure, but it was no longer there.

"What? No, I'm okay," she responded, still half out of it. Naru glared at the young woman and was about to say something when a yell erupted from Takigawa.

"MONK!" Mai screamed as she saw him slump over, sprawling out on his stomach. The crow creature cawed above him, flying higher, until it reached the ceiling. It turned toward the group, a strange cackle escaping it as its eyes pierced into Mai's, sending shivers down her spine. She involuntarily gasped and shook as it seemed to smile.

"Mai, come to me, lest you watch your friend suffer." Its voice was raspy and low, but Mai caught every word. She gulped and slowly shook her head, stepping backwards as she did so. The crow grunted angrily and glared before turning and diving for Takigawa, who still hadn't gotten up.

"Houshou!" Ayako yelled, desperation in her voice. She tried to move, but her feet seemed stuck to the floor. "I can't move!" she screeched.

"I can't either," Naru growled out as he realized he was confined as well. John, too, tried to step forward, but he was rooted to the spot. Mai's eyes went wide with fear as she attempted to step forward.

"I-I can move just fine," she whispered. The three snapped their heads toward the young assistant, but before they got a word out, Mai took off, running toward Takigawa.

She reached him just before the bird and, standing protectively in front of him, shouted out the nine cuts as quickly as she could. The bird screech din anger and pain and retreated upwards. Mai took this moment to bend down and check on Takigawa.

"Monk? Can you hear me?" She shook his form lightly. A small grunt escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered open. He hoisted himself up slowly and looked around.

"Mai, what happened?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. You fainted I guess." She helped him to his feet.

"Takigawa, get out of there!" Both of them turned toward the group, who was apparently still stuck in place. Mai glanced up and saw the bird was changing forms, about five feet ahead of them, blocking their path to the others. A hand grabbed hers and she started running, only to be jostled backwards.

"Mai, I can't move!" Takigawa's pained voice reached her ears as she stared at him in bewilderment.

"What's wrong?" her voice was laced with panic as she watched him slump onto his knees, grasping over his heart. He was breaking out into a sweat, and his breathing had become labored.

Mai's frantic eyes looked to the others, who appeared to be in similar pain. Tears stung her eyes as she looked back to Takigawa.

"W-what do I do?" she asked, desperation evident. He glanced up at her and attempted a smile.

"I w-want you to g-get behind me, o-okay?" he stuttered out in between gasps. She nodded and complied. Meanwhile, the crow had completely transformed into the entity Mai and Naru had seen before. It laughed at the two separated groups before turning its attention to Mai once again. It stretched out its clawed hand and beckoned for her to come.

"Mai, you will come with me now," he spat out. Mai swallowed hard, trying to muster up enough courage to answer back.

"And if I don't?" Her voice came out smaller than she had hoped. The entity glared and smirked.

"If you don't comply, not only will I keep your parents' souls captive, but I will destroy your friends, body _and_ soul," its voice had malice laced in it. Mai frowned at its answer and gulped again. She knew what had to be done.

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, willing her body to calm down and her mind to stop racing. When she felt that she was ready, she stepped around Takigawa, quick to dodge his shaky reach.

"Mai, s-stop!" he yelled, but she just kept walking forward. The entity smirked as it descended slowly, until it reached the floor. The others began yelling for the young woman to stop her insane approach, but she ignored them, focusing instead on the being in front of her.

"MAI!" It was Naru's voice that reached her, and as much as she wanted to look, she knew if she did she would not go through with this, so instead she kept her eyes forward.

"Good girl Mai. I knew you'd see things my way," it cooed to her. She was a few feet away before she stopped.

"You have to promise me that they will be okay," she said, a newfound confidence in her voice. _You've already made up your mind, Mai. There's no turning back now_, she thought as she glared at her opponent. It smirked at her.

"You have my word," it cooed once again.

"And you have to let my parents go as soon as you have me," she bargained again. The entity frowned.

"Anything else, Mai? We're wasting time! The longer you wait to hand yourself over, the more everyone has to suffer." To emphasize its point it waved a hand casually in the air and she heard her friends yelping in pain. Her fists balled in anger as she glared down the entity.

"Stop it right now, or there's no deal." The entity glared back and waved a hand again, and she watched as everyone gasped for air. Their hands were on their throats as if they were trying to tear something off of them.

"If you do not come to me then they will die," it answered again. Mai frowned once more as she walked forward, toward the ugly being. Just as her hand had touched its owned clawed one, a flash of white flew in front of her. Then another and another, and soon it looked like four giant fireflies were buzzing around the blackened entity, slashing through it and around it. It howled in pain as Mai stumbled backwards.

"Lin, help Mai!" Naru ordered as the pressure on his throat ceased. The others coughed and all began to stand as they watched Lin running toward Mai, who had fallen to the floor.

"Damn you!" the thing screeched as it lunged for Lin, who was now protectively in front of the brunette. She gaped up at him as his shiki wrapped around the entity and tossed it back, all the way into the other end of the hall, near the base.

She scrambled up, eyes darting around to take in the scenes about her. Takigawa was running toward them full speed, and Ayako and John had started backing up to where she and Lin were. Naru was the last to his feet. She saw him clench his right wrist with his left hand and she ran.

"NARU, NO!" she yelled. As she ran to reach him, however, she felt something cold go through her and she tripped and fell, landing hard on her knees. Mai shook, clenching her midsection, her breathing labored. And then she heard it. The voice that was trying to reach her before.

"_Mai, you can defeat it. Use your power,"_ the voice, female, echoed in her head. Her head shot up and she darted around, looking for the source.

"W-what? What power?" she asked shakily. Her eyes were wide with fear and concern. _Who the heck is that? I know that voice!_ She thought.

"_Your PK, Mai. Focus your energy between your hands, and then let it go,"_ it instructed again. Mai frowned and closed her eyes.

"But how?" she asked.

"_You already know," _the voice answered. Mai closed her eyes and focused, and suddenly it hit her. Her eyes snapped open and went back to Naru, who was gathering his own energy to use his power. She ran to him and grabbed at his arm, breaking through his barrier and effectively yanking him down hard. It made him lose his concentration and stop his plan. The black haired young man glared up to his assistant and frowned when he saw what she was doing, but it was too late.

Mai was positioned in front of him, hands held as if she were holding a ball, and in between them was a sphere of red energy. Her eyes were closed in concentration. And when they snapped open the ball flew for the entity, who was still being trapped by Lin's shiki.

"Lin, call your shiki back if you don't want to lose them!" she yelled. A whistle pierced the air and all four white streaks flew back to him before disappearing. By now everyone was gathered behind Mai, except for Masako, who had awoken and was staring at the brunette in wonder.

The red ball hit its target head on, causing it to wail and wither in pain before it disappeared…

* * *

**JADE: Hope you liked this chappie! Please review and tell me what you think! And look for the next one soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**JADE: On to the next chapter! ENJOY! ^.^**

**

* * *

**"_Well done, Mai,"_ the female voice echoed in her head. Mai smiled and turned, tears in her eyes. There before her and the rest of the team was a woman, floating and transparent, smiling proudly at Mai.

"M-mom?" she whispered as she stepped forward. The brunette woman smiled and nodded. Her feet touched the floor and her form became more solid, barely transparent anymore. She opened her arms and Mai flew into them, sobbing.

"_Mai, my little girl. I am so very proud of the woman you've become,"_ she cooed into her daughter's ear. Mai looked up, almost eye level with her mother now, and smiled, wiping at her tears.

Ayako, Takigawa, John, Lin, and Naru were standing behind her mother's form, clearly awed and touched by the situation. Ayako was crying a little, Takigawa and John were smiling, Lin was surprised but also smirking a little, and even Naru had a faint smile on his face. Masako was still behind them, but she was smiling too.

"_Ehem,"_ a deeper voice interrupted. _"Don't hog our darling daughter, dear," _Mai gasped as she watched her father's form appear beside her mother's. He was a full head taller than Mai, and he too, opened his arms to her.

"Dad? Wow, you really are as handsome as mom always said you were!" Mai said. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand when she realized what had popped out and blushed, making her parents and everyone around her, minus Lin and Naru, laugh.

"_I see she has your mouth, Mayu," _her father said playfully. Her mother laughed and slapped his arm.

"_And your charm, Ren, apparently,"_ she smiled and he smiled back. Mai gave them a quizzical look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked innocently. They turned to her and smiled brightly. Her father patted her head affectionately.

"_Look at all who have gathered around you, little one. You have that uncanny ability to attract people to you, especially those who need someone like you to brighten their lives," _as he said this her father looked to everyone circling them. They all smiled knowingly, even Lin and Naru. Their reactions made Mai blush even more.

" _Now, we haven't long, so listen, please,"_ his voice sobered up and they both looked at her, all traces of humor gone. Mai frowned and sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true. You're only here to give me a message aren't you?" the disappointment in no way could be missed.

"_I'm afraid so, Mai. With the way things work, we unfortunately can't stick around long." _ Her mother pulled Mai closer and gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. She wiped at Mai's tears.

"I understand I suppose. So, what is it?" The petite girl stepped back and looked at them both again, trying to stop the tears from coming. They smiled hesitantly.

"_We need to tell you two things. One, you have not destroyed that demon yet, just injured it pretty badly,"_ her father began.

"And two?" she asked nervously.

"_You have more power inside you than you know, and I am so sorry I never taught you about them before I died."_ Her mother's face turned to one of guilt as she looked at her daughter. _"You need to learn to control them, Mai, or you will end up hurting someone, if not yourself,"_ she finished.

Mai's brows furrowed together as she glanced from her mother to her father. She was about to ask what they meant, but someone else beat her to it.

"What exactly do you mean, besides the obvious?" Naru asked, stepping next to his assistant. Her parents hesitated on answering, but did so nonetheless.

"_Mai is a very special case in several ways, Oliver." _Mai's father smiled when he saw the shock on the young boss's face. _" In fact, she is not so different from you, with one major exception."_

"And that is?" Naru recovered from the fact that they knew him, and pressed for more information, setting aside the shock for a later time.

"_Mai's abilities to see, of course. Where you must touch something in order to get a vision, Mai must dream of it. Also, where you can see flashes of a person's life, dead or alive, past, present, or future, Mai can only see what a deceased individual wants her to see."_

"So I can only see their pasts, right?" Mai interjected the conversation. Her mother shook her head.

"_No Mai. That's all you have been allowed to see so far, but your visions truly have no constraints. In fact, in time you will come to see many things. And I should know," _her mother smiled wryly._ "After all, it is the gift you inherited from me."_

Mai knitted her brows together and shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. I mean, it isn't like a ghost can show me the future, right? That's impossible because that would mean that I'm not confined to seeing a ghost's memories alone. So then what? I just don't understand what you're saying!" Mai looked completely lost. Naru, however, caught on quickly. His eyes widened at the thought.

"Wait, so you're saying that a deceased individual may have the capability of showing Mai the future, past, or present that doesn't pertain to her? Such as a spirit guide, perhaps?" Mai's and Lin's eyes also widened as their boss revealed this. Mai's parents smiled at Naru and nodded.

"_That's right, Oliver. I see why Mai is so attracted to you," _her mother answered. Mai's face turned five shades of red as she glared at her mom.

"Mother! Really? I've seen you for the first time in how many years and you find the need to embarrass me?! In front of my coworkers no less!" She turned her face to the floor, willing it to open up and swallow her right there. However, everyone's laughter made her glance up, glaring everyone down.

"Oh Mai, come on! It's not like it's some big secret! Honestly, you couldn't be more transparent!" Ayako beamed before laughing again. Mai huffed and turned around, her arms crossing over her chest. She really was at a loss for words, so she just silently prayed this scene was some kind of crazy fantasy as she waited for the laughter to die down.

"_Darling, she has your mannerisms alright! That's exactly how you used to be whenever we'd get in argument and I'd win!" _Her mother's musings brought Mai back around, where she laughed as she pictured her father acting that way. She giggled at her father's pouty look.

"_Now wait a minute-"_

"Wow dad, mom's right!" Mai chimed in. Everyone giggled at the spectacle before them, wiping at their tears. Mai smiled brightly as she looked around her, taking in the moment.

_So this is what things might have been like if they were alive,_ she mused. _We're only missing one person though,_ she thought as her eyes came to Naru. He was smirking and looking at her. Their eyes met and she blushed again before shyly looking away.

Suddenly her parents' forms began to dissipate and Mai began to panic. She grabbed for both of their hands, but hers went through them. She fell to her knees as they floated up, smiling sadly and blowing her kisses goodbye.

"_Remember what we said, Mai. We love you, and always will," _her mom's voice echoed in her head as they disappeared through the ceiling. Mai stared after them, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. She felt her heart wrench in pain, the beats becoming frantic and off kilter. She began to breathe rapidly, unable to stop the tears. She grasped over her heart and fell forward, dizziness setting in.

"MAI!" she heard everyone yelling, and then a voice echoed in her head again.

'_Mai, breathe deeply and slowly,'_ the voice commanded. It didn't take her long to figure out it was Gene. She tried to do what he said, but it wasn't working. Soon she felt hands clasping her face on each side, forcing her to look up. Brown eyes met blue, and Mai could already feel the stress backing down.

"Mai, I want you to focus on me. Can you do that?" Naru asked. She nodded in reply and he smiled, ever so slightly, but she caught it.

"Good. Now listen to my voice and breathe, in, and then out," he mimicked taking slow, deep breaths, and she followed suit until they were in perfect sync with each other. She felt her heart slowing and the dizziness leaving her head, so she sat up more. Naru smiled genuinely at her before letting her face go and standing up.

"Takigawa, take her to our room. Ms. Matsuzaki, follow them and make sure she's alright. When you're sure that she is, report back here, and I will go take watch over her," he ordered. They nodded and did as they were told. Once they were in the room and the door was shut, Naru headed for base, the others on his tail.

"Naru, what do you intend to do about this entity?" John asked. The black haired young man turned to the blonde and smirked.

"_I_ don't intend to do anything. However, Lin," he turned to the Chinese man and nodded. Lin sat at his computer and began typing away. "Lin, it seems, can actually affect the creature with his shiki. So, we will be counting on him for protection for the time being. Aside from those charms and Mai's new power, it seems that's all we have for now." Naru sat in front of the monitors and began messing with the tapes.

Masako and John looked at each other and frowned, then looked back at Naru.

"What about Mai's parents, Naru? You know they haven't been released from it yet," Masako said. Naru nodded.

"I know that, but we have no choice. This thing must be destroyed, for Mai's sake, if not our own."

"And what of Mai, if you don't mind me asking?" Lin looked over his shoulder to his boss. "If my theories are correct, then she is in danger with this new power of hers, is she not?" he asked coolly. Naru froze his movements and looked up at his assistant.

"She may well be. However, since we do not know for sure, I do not want her using those new gifts just yet. Not until I can test them myself," he finished. Everyone nodded in understanding. They knew Mai very well, and knew how reckless she could be. No doubt she already figured out the consequences of using her PK, but no one could know for sure whether or not that would stop her from using them. And they knew it was going to take a lot of babysitting to make sure she didn't go overboard…


	12. Chapter 12

Mai was beyond annoyed at her lack of privacy. Here it was, the middle of the night, and she was up in bed thanks to the more than stressful day she'd just had. She just wanted to cry and let everything out so she could shake this depressed feeling that was hovering over her heart and mind. Instead, she was glaring daggers at her boss who was sitting in a chair at the door, reading a book.

"You know Naru, it's not necessary to have someone with me all the time! Don't you trust me at all?" The words came out harsh, the glare still present on her face as she crossed her arms and huffed.

Naru looked at her and smirked, then let his usual stoic mask slip back on. He returned to his reading, not bothering to answer the feisty brunette. Said brunette, fed up with his overprotective antics, threw the covers from her body, snatched up a pillow, and stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

While she did this, Naru paused his reading to look at her retreating form, flinching a bit as the door slammed.

_I've really done it now, haven't I?_ he thought bitterly. Then he sighed and placed the book in his lap, rubbing his temples, eyes closed, to will away the headache coming on.

_I haven't had any proper rest since we've been here, thanks to Mai's dream escapades that she has now dragged me into!_ Despite being slightly annoyed about the new event, he couldn't stop the genuine smile that graced his face. _Still, I get to see Gene again, and help Mai, so it's not all bad I suppose._

Suddenly feeling tired, he stood up and walked over to his bed, placing his book on the nightstand. It wobbled slightly, having endured some damage from the attack several hours ago. Then he positioned himself back onto the bed and placed his arms behind his head, ankles crossed, and stared at the ceiling above. His mind began to wander to the case, and he started thinking of new things to investigate after all that had happened…

* * *

Mai slid to floor after she shut the door, pillow gripped tightly into her arms, and sighed. _Of course he won't talk to me! Why would he after everything that's happened!_ A thought suddenly struck her and she sniffed, the tears starting to form in her eyes.

_What if he's angry with me for bringing him to the astral plain again? What if he's angry for the stunt I almost pulled twice today? What if-_

'_What if you had gone through with said stunts, Mai?' _Gene's voice rang angrily through her mind. Her eyes widened, never really having heard him speak in such a tone. When she didn't reply, he continued. _'How angry would everyone be? How sad?'_

Guilt clenched her heart, tears streaming down her face as she stared at nothing. She sobbed quietly, conscious of the person on the other side of the door, trying not to be heard by him.

'_I know it was stupid Gene, but at the time, it was necessary! I just want to keep everyone safe! I just want to save everyone, my parents and you included, from suffering! Is that so wrong?'_ Even as she thought them, she knew that she was wrong in thinking that way. She knew what Gene would say, and he didn't disappoint her.

'_Yes it is! It is terribly wrong when it means losing your own life! Do you even realize how precious you are to all of us Mai? How much worth your life has in ours? _The words were soft and angry, and at that moment, Mai would have given anything to have the floor swallow her up.

Her sobs got louder as her body wracked with them. She slumped down on the cool tile floor of the bathroom, face buried in her pillow, and let the cries come. She had had enough of keeping up her control, enough of pushing her feelings down to "be dealt with later!" She had had enough of everything, of the lies her parents told her, the secrets her mother kept from her, the feeling of loneliness in knowing she'd never see them again, the pain in knowing that when this was over, if she survived, she would go home to no one.

Yoko's words reverberated in her mind and she sobbed louder. _'Who do you have Mai? Who is there when you come home from work or school?'_

Mai suddenly felt like her world was crashing down, that what little she had kept together since her parents' deaths was falling to pieces, never to be whole again. She began to wail loudly, barely noticing the things flying around the bathroom. She barely registered that stuff was breaking around her and falling to the floor. She didn't even notice when someone opened the door and rushed in, grabbing her huddled form and pulling her out of the room. She was drowning in her sorrows, fears, worries, and no one was going to be able to help her. She felt useless, ashamed, and lonely…

* * *

Naru heard Mai's sobs and flinched before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom door. He knocked softly and waited for a reply, but none came. So, he knocked louder. A couple of minutes later and still no answer.

"Mai, are you alright?" he asked through the door. He could hear her screaming and crying, so he knew that she was awake, but he wasn't sure if she was okay.

_Of course she isn't idiot! Or she wouldn't be crying!_ He chided himself as he knocked again. He was about to walk away and leave her to her privacy when Gene's voice wrang loudly in his mind.

'_Naru get her out of there! She's losing her control on her powers and she isn't responding to my calls either! Hurry before she does something stupid!'_

Naru's eyes widened as he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He grabbed his walky-talky and called Lin.

"Lin get to my room please, quickly! And bring Ms. Matsuzaki!" the black haired teen ordered, tossing the thing down when he was done, not bothering to wait for a reply. He tried the door again, and this time it moved, bumping into something behind it. Naru wedged himself into the bathroom and ducked as a bottle of shampoo came flying at him.

Getting down on all fours he crawled to Mai's shaking form to avoid the flying debris.

"MAI!" he yelled, but she didn't move to look at him.

_It seems she is no longer paying attention. Just what exactly happened?_ Fearing she would get completely out of control of her powers, and not knowing what that would mean, Naru scooped her up and darted into the bedroom. As soon as he did, things began moving in there, flying around aimlessly until the objects hit something.

"Damn it all Mai! Look at me!" he layed her on her bed and grabbed her cheeks roughly, making her face turn to his. She just stared back at him, tears flowingly endlessly. She didn't speak or blink even.

"Naru what is it?" Lin came rushing in, Ayako in tow. She gasped at Mai's form and immediately started questioning Naru.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her? What did you do to her?" the last one came out angry and Naru glared at the priestess.

"I did nothing to her, and I believe she has gone into some sort of shock." He turned to Lin and the Chinese man's eyes were wide.

"You don't think she's-" he began.

"I do, and you know the only way to stop it." Naru turned to Ayako, who was trying not to wince at the brush that just hit her head.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, please tell me you have something we can use to knock her out?" The red head was surprised by his question, but she nodded and immediately ran from the room and back to hers.

"Hey, what's the ruckus all about? Is there a ghost-" Monk's words died on his lips as he saw Mai, and then the room's chaos. "What the hell?" he muttered. Just then, John and Masako came sprinting up, apparently worried.

"What is going on in there, mate? Is everything okay?" John asked. He and Masako glanced into the room and gasped at the site. It was in shambles and things were getting worse by the second.

Ayako shouldered through the little crows and ran to Mai's bed near the wall. Naru and Lin moved so she could access Mai. She took a small syringe from her robe's pocket and gestured to Mai.

"Could one of you please hold her arm out straight for me?" she asked as she tapped the syringe gently, causing the liquid inside to settle to the tip. Lin straightened Mai's arm for her, and Ayako stuck it with the needle. Mai didn't even flinch, but after a few minutes, the chaos of the room began to die down. Within five minutes it was done, and Mai's eyes were closing.

"Is it over?" Masako asked. Naru stood after one last look at Mai and turned his attention toward the group as Lin quietly tucked her in. Surprise loomed on their faces as they saw his expression. It was one of guilt and worry.

"For now, at least," he replied. He glanced at Mai again, a pained expression on his face as he remembered the times he lost control and had similar things happen to him…

* * *

JADE: So, what'd ya think? Good for my first update in two years? Is the flow of the story still there, or did I lose it? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! I will not be continuing this if no one cares so ya gotta review and at least tell me "Hey, please continue!" Thanks guys and sorry it took so long!


	13. Chapter 13

Back in base, everyone was pacing back and forth, bouncing their legs up and down in anticipation, or simply staring off looking at nothing in particular. All their thoughts were on one person, Mai.

"This is insane!" Monk exclaimed, making everyone, save Lin, jump at the sudden noise in the eerily quiet room. He had stopped his pacing and thrown his hands up in an attempt to reverberate his words. His face was that of disbelief and fear, and everyone knew why.

"What is so insane about it, Takigawa?" Lin asked and he paused hi typing on the laptop. "Naru is very similar, and they are not the only ones who have this ability. Many have possessed psychokenesis, to varying degrees."

"I know that Lin! But to have a _medium_ also possess the ability of PK? And a very powerful PK at that? It's just crazy to me that one person could hold so much power!"

"And it's unnerving," Ayako added ruefully. She sighed and ran a perfectly manicured hand through her long red locks.

"That I must agree with, Ms. Matsuzaki," Lin said. He stopped typing and turned to the crowd around him. "Which is why Naru now has his parents and Madoka and Yasu doing research on the subject. We need to know if anyone else has ever had this, and what has happened to them."

Suddenly Masako stood and covered her mouth. "I feel something…" Her violet eyes closed in concentration, and then she gasped and opened them abruptly, turning to Lin.

"I feel Mai! Her spirit I mean! She's astral projecting I think!"

Everyone's eyes went wide with the news. It had been a very long time since they heard of Mai doing so. Not since the Urado case, that they knew of. The medium sat back down, a look of concentration on her face.

"Can you tell what is going on? Where she is and where she is going?" Lin asked her. She nodded and then frowned.

"It seems she has left the house and is headed to a cemetery, not far from here."

Everyone's eyes glistened in understanding. They stayed quiet for a while, until Lin's phone rang, making them jump out of their seats. All except for Masako. She was still tracking her friend to make sure she was safe.

"Hello Madoka. What have you got?" Lin's voice was the only noise as they waited for some hopefully good news…

* * *

Naru sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon as he flipped the page of his book, glancing to since she had her little incident with her PK.

_If it wasn't for the fact that she is breathing and had no apparent wounds on her body, I would have ushered her to the hospital,_ he thought, sighing again. He set his book aside and leaned one arm onto the arm of the chair, resting his chin in his hand as he gazed at his assistant.

'_What a handful she is, huh brother?'_ Gene's voice cut into his thoughts.

'_Yes, to say the least. She definitely knows how to keep things interesting.'_

'_Interesting doesn't even cover it! It's a wonder she isn't dead yet!'_ Gene's laughter echoed through his mind, making Naru smirk. He suddenly stopped, making Naru raise a brow.

'_Gene, what is it?' _ Naru could tell something was up.

'_It's Mai, Noll. She's astral projected herself to a cemetery not far from here. Before you ask, everything seems safe for now, but I will head there and keep an eye on her, just in case.'_

'_Do that please. She's had enough trauma in the two days we've been here. If anything happens tell me straight away.'_

'_Will do, bro. Catch ya later!'_ With that, Gene's presence and voice were gone. Naru sighed and picked up his book, intent on finishing it today. He needed a distraction before he caught himself staring at Mai all day.

* * *

_Mai opened her eyes to the site of gravestones littering the ground before her. She looked around the place and instantly knew where she was. Then she looked down and her eyes widened a fraction at where she was standing. Her eyes began to tear up as she slowly knelt down, reaching out to brush some of the dirt from the headstones._

"_Amazing! So you can touch things when you astral project, even though you are technically in spirit form?" Mai jumped and spun around, then smiled at Gene, who was standing a few feet away._

"_Apparently I can," she replied, and then her browns furrowed in confusion. "Didn't you know that?"_

_Gene shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Yea, but to see it with my own eyes, that's awesome!"_

_Mai smiled and giggled. She walked up to him and suddenly punched his arm as hard as she could, which must've been pretty hard because Gene winced._

"_OUCH! Hey, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing it tenderly. Mai huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from him._

"_That's for being a pervert and trying to spy on me earlier!"_

_Gene laughed hard at her statement and the red tint on her cheeks. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, then hoisted her up and started spinning them around, all the while continuing to laugh._

"_G-GENE! Put me down!" she yelled as she hit his arm. She squirmed and struggled until he obliged. However, he did so by dropping her flat on her butt! She screamed and frowned._

"_You JERK! Why'd you have to do that?" She glared him down as she sat there. He just smirked, suddenly looking very much like his brother, which made her blush._

"_Cuz it was fun! And you said to put you down, so I did," he shrugged nonchalantly. This made Mai more angry and she stood up, pointing a finger in his chest._

"_Yea, well you sure know how to treat a lady, huh? Tell me something, ghost boy, were you always this way with girls?"_

_He smirked again and laughed. "Oh yea, and they liked it!" Suddenly his face got playful and his smirk turned a little more unnerving for Mai. She backed up slightly, but he grabbed her arm at the wrist and yanked her closer. Then he bent down until their faces were inches apart._

"_Tell me Mai," he cooed, "do you like it?" Mai felt her face blush as she gaped at him, eyes wide. Her heart beat increased as she stood there, understanding what he was asking._

_His smirk disappeared and he looked very seriously at her, waiting for her answer. She suddenly sucked in a breath and stepped back, but Gene did not let go of her. She blinked and sighed, then looked at the ground for a moment, before facing him again._

"_G-Gene, I," she started, and then stopped. 'How do I say this?' "Gene, I love you very much, you know that right?" she said. His eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything. He just kept staring at her, knowing she wasn't finished._

"_I love you as my older brother. I love you as a friend." She felt some tears in her eyes and looked down as he let her go. She stepped away from him again, distancing herself._

"_I-" her eyes clamped shut at the last part, wishing she was suddenly somewhere else. "I don't love you that way. There's only one person I love like that, and you already know who it is." She couldn't stop herself from looking up at him, hurt clearly in her eyes. _

"_So why are you doing this?" Her voice cracked as she stared him down. And then the unthinkable happened. Gene began to laugh! And it wasn't spiteful or mean, he was genuinely happy! Mai's face transformed to one of shock and she stood stock still, staring at him in awe._

_Gene quickly closed the distance between them and hugged the brunette gently._

"_I'm glad Mai." He pulled away to look at her, blue eyes glistening with pure happiness. Then he looked behind her and smirked._

"_So, idiot scientist, what do you have to say now?" Mai gasped and turned, praying Gene had just played a cruel trick on her. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she met darker blue ones, that were also widened in shock…_

* * *

"Okay Madoka, see you in about an hour." Lin hung up and sighed, then stood to leave the room.

"Well?" Monk asked him, the anticipation killing them all.

"It seems she and Yasuhara have found some…interesting news," he said. When he didn't elaborate, John stood.

"And what is it, Lin? Good news?"

"Yes, and bad. All will be explained soon enough. I am going to get Naru and Mai so they can be ready when Madoka and Yasuhara arrive." And with that, he disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

JADE: I'm evil, I know! Sorry guys, but I felt that was a good ending for this chappie! Don't worry, I will have the other one up tonight hopefully! Love you guys, and thanks to-

MAI: JADE! THAT'S MY JOB THIS TIME! *pouts and crosses arms*

JADE: Hehe, oh yea, I forgot…

MAI: *smiles* It's okay, I still love you! *turns to readers* Jade would like to thank Maria, SakuraCat96, Funnhause64, Neko-chan1131, celtyin, Little-Bad-Angel, and Alara Phoenix for reviewing after two years of absence! You're the reason she has decided to continue and loves and thanks you all for taking the time to write her!

JADE: And thank you to Rebecca, sarasaysrawr, Jadeturtle, Dayis, Midnightstar32, Fairy of Music and Literature, serena122189, Moons-chan, weezers2490, Bloodyxan-xan, Chibi-Kyuubi-chan, yugi001, Fox Trot 9, and thearistocrat for leaving reviews when I said I wouldn't be back for a while. Your reviews made me want to keep going, and I really appreciate it!

MAI: Also, if you are reading and not reviewing, please try to do so! Jade loves to know she is appreciated in writing this, and even if you don't have much to say, a simple "Hi, great story!" would do!

JADE: Gotta go for now, baby's calling me, but see you all soon!


	14. Chapter 14

_Mai stood rooted to the spot, staring at Naru as he stared back. Neither of them could move, or wanted to, each left to their own thoughts on what was just said. Gene, the only one not caught off guard, was trying his damndest to not laugh, but it wasn't working. Soon his hushed giggles turned into outright guffaws, and he had to sit from laughing so hard, all the while holding his sides._

_Mai, who was coming back to reality, managed to tear her eyes from Naru's still form and glare menacingly at his twin._

"_Gene," she seethed between clenched teeth. When he didn't look at her or stop laughing she tried again. "Eugene Davis!" she said loudly and in a tone she had never taken with him before. He immediately stopped laughing and looked up at Mai. _

_Naru was also brought out of his stupor and simply smirked as he watched Mai advance on his twin, who was crawling hastily backwards on all fours, like a crab. _

"_Now Mai, listen for a min-" he stopped when a hand flew up, gesturing for silence. Mai stopped advancing on him and gritted her teeth before she spoke again, anger clearly evident on her face._

"_I think I've listened enough, Gene." Tears spilled from her eyes, making both twins' jaws drop and frown. Gene, immediately feeling guilty, got up and tried to go to her, but she just jumped backwards and shook her head._

"_No more," she whispered. When he eyed her quizzically she just cried a little more. _

"_No more what Mai?" Surprising both her and Gene, it was Naru who spoke. He was slowly walking towards them, a bit of concern on his face. Mai shut her eyes and sighed as more tears fell. When she spoke her voice cracked a bit._

"_No more games! My heart can't handle it!" Her shoulders began to shake, and she opened her eyes to stare at them both. She suddenly looked so frail that both boys wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her. Yet neither moved, knowing they had both caused her the pain that she had now. Gene knew it was his trick, but Naru thought it was more than that._

'_She didn't want me to know she loves someone,' he thought. 'But of course she does! She's moved on from us, having come to the conclusion that she just cannot ever have Gene!'_

"_I can't believe you made me say that Gene!" Mai's voice rang out in a whisper. It was quiet, but loud enough for them to hear her. Gene shrugged and frowned._

"_I did it so he could finally see, finally understand!" Gene argued. Mai clenched and unclenched her fists as more tears fell. She laughed, but it was bitter._

"_And do you think he does? Listen to his thoughts Gene!" At that statement Naru froze and frowned deeply. Gene was trying to read him as Mai said while Naru stared at her._

"_You can read me now." It was a statement, not a question. Mai nodded, but before this could go any further she saw the landscape around her getting fuzzy, distorting here and there. _

"_As much as I'd love to continue, my body is calling." And before either twin could say anything, she was gone. And then Naru felt a tug in his mind, so he turned to Gene._

"_I don't understand what's going on with you two exactly, but you and I will definitely talk later, brother," he bit out. Gene frowned and nodded in understanding._

'_Well that did not go the way it was supposed to!' he thought glumly, watching his brother's form disappearing slowly…_

* * *

"Uh, I feel terrible," Mai groaned as she sat up, grabbing her head. Lin smirked at her and shook his head as he waited for Naru's eyes to pop open. Mai glared at his silent reply and got up, grabbing some clothes and other necessities from her bag. She slammed the bathroom door shut and quickly undressed. Then she hopped into the shower, hoping that the warm water would relax and sooth her. And it did.

* * *

Naru opened his eyes and sat straight up, glancing around quickly. He noticed a certain girl missing and got up to go look for her when a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down and Lin smiled knowingly, and then nodded toward the bathroom.

"She's in there. I will wait for her if you would like to go freshen up in the guest bedroom," he offered. Naru stalled for a moment, wondering if he should wait or not. Deciding that now was not the time to continue the conversation from earlier, and remembering Mai's newfound development, he nodded once and swiftly left the room.

* * *

Mai had just finished drying her hair and waltzed out of the bathroom, happy to be free of Gene for now.

_I'm gonna kill him when I see him again!_ She thought.

"It's kind of hard to do that to someone who's already dead," a cool voice commented. She jumped and stared at Naru, glaring. He had returned to her and let Lin leave, since she was taking so long to get ready.

_Man, with all the glares I'm dishing out, I could be Naru!_ She thought, smirking a bit.

"It takes more than some scary looks to be me, Mai. Intelligence for instance," he drawled. She squealed in frustration, throwing her hands up.

"Great, so now not only do I have to worry about Gene in my head, but you too? Freaking awesome!" She started to stalk out of the room when he grabbed her arm, making her stop and stare.

"What Naru? Gonna insult me some more?" she bit out. His eyes widened a fraction and then he let her go, sighing.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to know," he stopped, unsure how to ask. She raised a brow at him, intrigued that the narcissist was at a loss for words. And then she realized what he wanted and turned away, tears threatening to fall again.

"Not now okay?" she whispered. He just looked at her. "Later, when we have less pressing matters. And, when we can have some, privacy," she said. His brows went up in surprise, which she missed because as soon as she was done she started walking to base. Naru followed slowly behind, the wheels turning in his head. Only this time he was sure to block his assistant out.

* * *

Yasu cleared his throat in an attempt to calm the buzzing members of SPR. When that didn't work, Madoka decided to take matters into her own hands.

"HEY!" she yelled, effectively causing the room to go quiet, all eyes on her. "Thanks!" she smiled brightly and then stepped aside so Yasu could talk. She took a seat on another rolling chair next to Lin.

"Thank you Madoka!" Yasu sang before clearing his throat to continue. "We have found some rather enlightening information concerning Mai and the incident with her family," he began. All eyes turned to Mai and she blushed, frowning and turning her head down so that she was looking at her hands.

"What is it, Yasu?" Naru asked. He was sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Masako, who was next to Mai.

"Well, it's concerning her family's lineage." At that Mai's head popped up, obviously intrigued by what he had to say. The college student smirked at her.

"It seems our young psychic comes from a long line of powerful psychics. And not only that, but it seems that every so often someone in her family lines would be born with contrasting abilities, like Mai has."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Naru and Lin's. Lin was typing away again, attempting to record all of this new information.

"Really? Wow, I never knew it," Mai said, surprised. Yasu smiled at her and nodded.

"We know. It seems your parents died before your powers surfaced. Because there was no sign of your powers, it seems they chose to keep you in the dark about all of this." At the mention of her parents and their omission of information, Mai frowned.

"And what do we know of the people who held powers like Mai's?" Naru asked, attempting to keep things on track. Yasu turned to him and frowned. But it was Madoka who answered.

"Very little helpful things, except for one fact," she said. Everyone now turned their attention to the young pink-haired woman.

"And what is that?" Monk asked. Fear and apprehension were eating him alive and he needed to know!

"It seems that anyone who possessed as much power as Mai does," she stopped and grimaced.

"It seems they do not live very long, maybe twenty years or so," Yasu finished.

"What?" Mai looked mortified at the new information. She clenched her skirt tightly.

Naru did not miss his assistant's mortified state and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yasuhara, did anything say how they died?"

"Yes, most of them died from natural causes, and those who didn't died from accidents." He handed Naru a rough outline, listing all the names of Mai's ancestors and also how they died. He saw some very revealing information in between the lines, so to speak. However, he was going to need Lin to look up a few things before he came to some conclusions. He walked over to Lin and whispered a few things to him, handing him the list. Then he turned to everyone.

"Before we all get over excited about the new information, I am having Lin cross-reference a few things. In the meantime, Yasuhara call our clients and please tell them they may return home."

"But Naru the demon-"

"Is not here anymore," Naru finished for Mai. She glared again at him as he continued, looking around the room. "It seems now that it has its prey in its sights, it will no longer be a threat to the people here. Therefore, we will pack up everything and leave tonight."

"And what about Mai, Naru?" Ayako asked. "She can't very well be by herself in case that thing comes back," she added. Mai growled and stood up to protest.

"Now wait just a minute, Ayako! I'm eighteen years old and have been on my own for a while now! I think I can handle things just fine!" she retorted. Monk snorted and Naru sighed.

"You mean like you did yesterday when it came through the mirror? Or are you referring to the hallway incident when you almost gave yourself up? Or maybe you mean last night, when you lost control of your powers!" Monk yelled. Mai's eyes grew and she dropped her mouth open, then shut it quickly.

_Monk's never talked to me like that before. He must be really worried about me,_ she thought. She sighed in defeat. She knew it would be useless to argue against him, and quite frankly she had had enough of all that for a while.

"Fine, but where am I going to stay? I don't want to intrude on you and Ayako, and I obviously cannot stay with John."

"And I'm sorry Mai, but you can't stay with me either. I'm leaving for a show out of country for a week," Masako said. Mai sighed. _There goes my only hope at a semi-normal living situation._

"And I am accompanying her as her personal assistant!" Yasu declared. Everyone smirked, except for Lin and Naru. They knew what that meant for those two, and they were not surprised in the least.

"It's okay Masako. I understand." She smiled at her friend. _It's so nice of her to not be bickering with me all the time._

"And, sorry to say, you can't stay with Lin and I either Mai. It's just-" Madoka began.

"I know, Madoka. Don't worry about it."

"Then I guess that leaves me," a calm and cool voice said. Mai's face turned a little pink as she realized what situation she just got herself into. She smiled nervously at her boss.

"Hehe, I don't suppose you'd care to leave me at home at all?" When he just stared her smile dropped. "Course not."

"Awww, Mai gets to bunk with the Big Boss! Which means," Yasu's eyes lit up as he waggled his brows, "that Mai will not be a virgin for much longer!" he sang.

That was it for Mai. She grunted and glared hard at him as her face grew beat red, grabbed a pillow from the couch and began chasing him around.

"I'm going to kill you Yasuhara!" she screamed as he kept running. Everyone in the room was laughing their asses off, even Lin. Naru was smirking as he watched.

_Serves him right for saying that,_ he thought.

'_But you want that to be true, don't you, Noll?' _Gene's voice echoed in his head.

'_Doesn't matter, she already loves someone,_ he answered, a bit surprised at how right Gene was.

'_You really are impossible,'_ he replied, exasperated.

* * *

JADE: Hehe I am so mean to Mai!

MAI: Yes you are! I have to live with that narcissistic tea addict now!

JADE: Yeppers! But don't worry, it won't get out of hand…yet!

MAI: O.O What's that mean?

JADE: You'll have to wait and see! *cackles*

NARU: Why do I always get the perverted idiots?

JADE: HEY! *proceeds to chase Naru around with a frying pan* Come back here you JERK!


	15. Chapter 15

"I cannot believe I have to do this!" Mai muttered to herself as she grabbed the last of her boxes and slammed the van's door shut. A deep frown was set seemingly permanently on her face as she scowled at the building before her.

It was a tall building made of brick, with huge windows neatly spaced out on each floor. The trim was extravagant, reminding her of something from a western styled house she saw on a tv. show once. The doorman of the building nodded his head and smiled as he held open the door for her to walk through. As she made her way to the elevator inside, she sighed heavily again.

"Good afternoon, miss," a bell hop sang as she entered. Mai forced a smile and nodded, for once not feeling like chatting. "What floor, please?"

"The eighth," she said, not bothering to look at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him frown and nod, then push the button. It was only a minute or two before the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Thank you," she said as she stepped out into the long hallway ahead of her. The carpet was a plush, deep colored red that made her feel like she was walking on foam or pillows, it was so thick and soft. She waltzed all the way down to the last door, the fifth on the right, and knocked.

"Mai, I told you there was no need for knocking now that you live here," a voice said from the other side. Mai simply opened the door and pushed her way in with the box in her arms. Without a word she b-lined it for her room, skipping steps as she practically ran up the stairs.

When she entered, she plopped the box onto the floor with a thud and then sat on the edge of the bed with a groan.

'_Mai, don't act like you hate this! You know you love it!' _an all-too familiar voice said. Mai frowned and shook her head.

'_No I don't! I don't like it at all!' _she whined and she flew back and covered her eyes with her forearm.

'_Oh yes you do! Don't forget I can weasel into that brain of yours and see what you're really thinking!'_ Gene replied. Mai's frown deepened.

'_Why is that anyway? It's not like I can do that to you! Or Naru! So not fair!'_

'_It's because we share a connection, Mai, and,'_ Gene paused, not sure if he should continue. He didn't have to though, because someone else decided it for him.

"And, whether we like it or not, Mai, you and I are beginning to establish a connection as well." Mai jumped up and placed a hand over her heart.

"Geez, Naru! You scared me half to death! Thanks a lot!" she glared at him. He simply smirked as he leaned in her doorway.

Mai deepened her glare until what he said hit her, and then she looked confused. She walked over to him and peered up, tilting her head a bit as she stood, one hand on her hip.

"What do you mean we have a connection too?" she asked. Naru smirked and stood straight, turning around to head back down the stairs at the end of the small hallway.

"And here I thought you were actually getting smarter. Guess maybe I was wrong," he replied cooly as they descended the stairs to the first floor. He heard Mai huff and stomp quickly after him, sliding into his view and effectively blocking his path to the kitchen. She pointed a finger up at him and got very close.

"Now you listen to me, you narcissistic jerk! While I live with you I would appreciate a little less name-calling and criticism." She stared at him, serious as ever, and didn't back down as he scowled meanly at her invasion of his space. "Unless your criticism is helpful, I don't want to hear it or so help me, I will up and leave one day, and I will not tell you where I'm going either! I will just disappear!" She shouted the last part, making him wince a bit, his scowl deepening.

_Now she's giving me orders, huh? And in my own home no less! And stooping so low as to threaten me with her own safety!_ Naru felt anger rise in him, and he stepped forward, glaring down at Mai in anger. She gasped and wavered in her stance, moving back a little, but it only made Naru move forward again. They were dancing this little tango until she felt herself hit something hard. It was the counter in the kitchen.

Naru placed his hands on either side of her form, grasping the countertop as he leaned down into her face. It made Mai bite her lip and cower back a little in fear and guilt. She was immediately sorry for what she said, having realized she could have been more civil about it, instead of picking a fight like she always seems to do with him.

"Mai, do not push me," he growled out. Her face flushed out of embarrassment, glancing sideways as he continued. "You need to remember that you are a guest in _my _home, and not the other way around!" He stood up, letting his arms fall to his side as he still stared her down. She nodded lightly, still nervous to look at him. He sighed.

"That being said, I will try to take your request into consideration. However, do not expect it to change overnight." When Mai nodded again, eyes wide in astonishment, he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. When he opened then she was staring up at him, clearly nervous about his demeanor. He suddenly felt a little guilty, too.

"Also," he almost whispered. Mai just stared at him, surprised at his sudden softness. "Do not threaten me with your life, Mai. It is unfair and uncalled for. Do not forget the sole reason you are here," he added when she looked confused. It seems a light dawned in her mind as her eyes suddenly widened. She nodded again.

"I-I'm sorry, Naru. I wasn't thinking," _again_, she thought. _Why do I always do this? Maybe he's right and I really am and idiot! _Little did she know that Naru had heard her. He almost smiled, but decided against it. Instead he nodded at her.

"Apology accepted, Mai. And I'm sorry as well," he said. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled.

"Wow, Naru, you actually apologized?" She smirked when he frowned. "What's the world coming to?" she asked playfully. Naru couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"I don't know," he said simply. It made her smile like the Cheshire cat as she began bouncing on her heels.

"Well I do," she replied, and before she could stop herself, she planted a small kiss on his cheek and then ran back up the stairs to her room.

Naru was stunned and didn't move as he heard her close her door softly.

'_Oh brother, you have your hands full!'_ Gene sang in his head, laughing. Naru simply smirked, lightly toughing his cheek. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he thought…

* * *

Mai smiled and hummed to herself as she began unpacking.

_I can't believe I just did that! _She thought as she pulled out some clothes and began stuffing them into her new dresser. She knew she was blushing and didn't even care. She was proud of herself for finally showing Naru how much she cared, even if it was childish.

Her thoughts wandered to their conversation and she frowned a little. _I really was mean and unfair, threatening to leave like that. I know it took a lot for him to share his space with me, let me invade his home. I understand all too well what it's like to live alone, so having someone come crashing in can be a huge shock_, she reflected as she continued with the task at hand.

Just then her phone began to ring, so she stopped what she was doing and picked it up.

"Michiru, hey!" she exclaimed when one of her best friends was there.

"Hey Mai! Where are you?" she asked. "We were coming to visit you today, but when we got there no one answered, and then one of your neighbors told us you just moved out! Everything okay?"

Mai's smile fell as she realized she hadn't even thought about what she'd have to tell her friends. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap! What do I say?_

'_How about the truth, Mai?'_ a certain boss's voice said in her head. She frowned. _Are you crazy? Do you even know what that's gonna look like? NO! And get out of my head, jerk!'_

"Um, Mai? Hello?" Michiru's concerned voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh I'm here, sorry Michiru. Look, I'd love to tell you what's up, but I can't right now. Can I fill you in at school tomorrow?"

"Sure Mai. Just take care okay?"

"Sure thing! Talk to you later! Bye!" she quickly hung up. Before she could collect her thoughts, it rang again.

"What do you want Yasu?" she drawled. She heard a gasp.

"Ouch Mai! You're killing me with your cruelty! Aren't you happy to hear from your friend?" he asked. She sighed, knowing full well why he was calling.

"Look, if you're calling to pick on me, can we do it another time? I really need to finish unpacking and then do my homework for tomorrow, and I was hoping not to be up late," she said quickly. Yasu just laughed.

"Come on Mai, who are you fooling? You'll be up late no matter what!" he teased.

"YASU! Stop it! You know nothing is going on so why do you always act like there is!"

"Because there is something going on, and it's about to get a whole lot more interesting!" he cackled as he thought of all the embarrassing things he could say to rile Mai up. He heard her growl, which made him smile more.

"GOODBYE YASUHARA! Call me when you're done being a jerk!" she slammed the phone shut and tossed it onto the bed. However, before she was in the clear, it rang _again_. She sighed and crawled across the bed to get it. It was Monk.

_No more stupid calls! I mean seriously, they act like I'm some uncontrollable teenager! Like I haven't been taking care of myself for years!_ She hit the silent button and then turned her phone off. Satisfied with that, she continued to unpack and settle in.

* * *

JADE: Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a very eventful chapter, I just needed to get a little filler in there. But I still think it was fun!

NARU: You had Mai kiss me! *glares*

JADE: Oh shut it Naru! You know you liked it so spare me the glares and lecture!

MAI: He did? *blushes*

JADE: Of course! He's just in denial, in a very unhealthy way too might I add!

NARU: I am not in denial. I just don't have time for trivial things right now.

JADE: *eyes roll* Uh-huh, and the sky isn't really blue, it's purple!

MAI: It is?

JADE: *sweat drop* Okaaaayyyy…Thanks to Evil-Kitty-Kat-666, yukiyuki-chan-nya, xSaphirexRosesxFanx, LadyChrystalline, Alara Phoenix, Jadeturtle, sarasaysrawr, felicianoludwig, and Little-bad-Angel for your reviews! I really appreciate you all reading this again and sticking with me! You have no idea how happy I was to see some of you back after all this time!

MAI: No kidding, she did her happy dance and threw a party and everything!

JADE: ^_^ Also, please go read Alara Phoenix's story _Ghost Hunt Resurrection_! It is so awesome! I am addicted to that story! See you all next time!


	16. Chapter 16

After the strange, unsolved case at Mai's old home, things began to return to normal for SPR. _Well, as normal as things get when you are forced to suddenly live with your boss,_ Mai thought grumpily as she made Naru tea for the hundredth time that day. _I swear that is all he hired me for sometimes!_

Mai set the three cups of steaming tea on a tray and waltzed out of the kitchen and toward Lin's office, stopping briefly to place a cup down on her own desk. She knocked lightly and entered, knowing he wouldn't answer when she heard the keys being hit repeatedly. She silently set a cup down for him and left, not a word spoken between them. Mai didn't mind though, she was used to it when Lin was "in the zone," as she often referred his constant typing as.

She approached Naru's door more hesitantly, not particularly wanting to enter. Normally she wouldn't care, but they got into it that afternoon when she came to work, him upset at her for making him two minutes late for work this morning.

_It isn't my fault that I couldn't find my history text! I just moved, he should give me a little leeway at least!_ She frowned as she knocked, waiting for a sign to enter. When she heard a soft "Come in," she braced herself for their encounter and entered, careful not to look at him.

She walked to his desk and set the cup down, then turned swiftly to walk out, not noticing that he was staring at her the entire time she was there.

"Mai, wait a moment," he said. She stopped, but didn't turn around. She heard a sigh and then his chair move, making her turn out of curiosity. He was walking to her, frown on his face, stopping in front of her.

"I want to apologize for what happened earlier," he began, blues eyes boring into her now wide brown ones. She just stared at him in awe, which made him smirk a little. "It was not your fault for us both being late, and it wasn't a significant amount either," he continued. She gaped at him and stumbled back a bit, causing his smirk to leave him. His perfect brows knitted together in confusion.

"Naru, you just apologized? And you're being _nice_?" she said in awe. His expression turned to one of anger as he whipped around and headed for his desk.

"Believe it or not Mai, even someone like me has feelings," he bit out as he grabbed the file he was reading and sat back down. At this Mai's eyes went wide and she suddenly felt bad.

'_Way to go Mai! That's how you rope him in!' _Gene's sarcastic voice said in her mind. She frowned and stepped toward Naru's desk slowly, trying to find the right words to say.

"I-I'm sorry, Naru. I shouldn't have said that," she whispered, looking at her feet. "It was not nice of me to say. I know you have feelings, and I realized a long time ago that you can be hurt just as easily as anyone." Naru looked up in slight shock and took in his assistant's appearance.

_She looked so guilty, and sad, _he thought. _I wonder why she looks sad?_

'_I could tell you, brother, but I'm not sure you want to hear it,' _Gene replied. Silence ensued, and when no one said anything else, Mai simply turned on her heel and left, still feeling guilty.

Naru glared at the space in front of him, his mind going over a million different ways he could have handled that, instead of sitting there like an idiot and not doing or saying anything.

'_Well?'_ Gene asked.

'_Well what?'_

'_Do you want to know what she was thinking?'_ he said. Naru's eyes narrowed.

'_No, I saw for myself just fine, thank you,'_ he bit out. He wasn't mad at his brother though, he was mad at himself. _'Don't you think you could teach her how to block us? She's so easy to read that I catch glimpses without even trying. Sometimes we just have to be near each other and I'll get a full reading.'_

'_Working on it brother, working on it.'_

* * *

Mai had finished the rest of her filing and was feeling very tired today. And she knew why. _Shouldn't have been up practicing my PK and other powers so late! Naru would kill me if he knew! Especially if he knew it was Gene teaching me…_

"I already know Mai, as does Lin," her boss's voice rang out next to her, making her jump, eyes wide and frantic. _Oh great, good going dummy! _

"N-Naru, I-"

"Not now Mai. The three of us will discuss this little…_development_…tomorrow, along with everyone else. And we will also discuss the full extent of your powers, training and consequences of using them." His tone held finality in it that made Mai cringe. She knew it meant interrogation, testing, and a load of lecturing, from everyone. She sighed and nodded in understanding.

_Poor Gene will probably get an earful from Naru, since he's the only one other than me who knows all about my powers. Maybe I should have told them all sooner instead of hiding it after all…_She frowned and sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. _Too late for regrets now!_

"Have you finished your filing?" he asked, standing over her desk. She nodded again and sighed.

"Good. You may head home if you like, or remain here and wait for me to be finished. It's up to you," he said. She thought for a moment and then decided.

"I'd like to stay here, if you don't mind. I can work on homework or do more filing or something," she said. _It's better than being home alone, now that I'm getting used to another person around. _She blushed at the thought and smirked a bit.

Naru, having caught that little remark, grinned and stood, handing her a piece of paper and some money. She stared at him in shock and question, but he ignored the look that said, "Did you just hear me again?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Take this and go shopping for the supplies on the list. Then when you are done I want you to pick up some dinner for us. Lin is heading home so don't worry about him," he added when he saw her mouth open. She simply closed it and nodded.

"I will be here until ten o'clock. There's a few more case files I wish to review and respond to. You may do as you like when you return." And with that, he waltzed back into his office. Mai sighed and grabbed her coat and phone, then left the office to do as he asked.

* * *

Mai sighed as she put the last of the office supplies away. _Figures he made me do all the work while he sits in his office reading! _She sighed as she put the kettle on for tea. Then she walked to the small dining table and started unpacking their food. When tea was done and the food was laid out properly, she called for Naru to come and eat. She waited until he arrived, sitting across from her, before digging in.

They ate in silence, Mai a bit uncomfortable about earlier that day, still feeling guilty. _He didn't acknowledge my apology at all. I should try again._

"Naru, I-" she began.

"I know Mai. Me too. Let's just call a truce okay?" he said, not once bothering to look at her. She simply smiled softly and nodded.

"O-okay, sure." Her voice was soft. She felt her cheeks flush a bit and looked shyly away. She was about to say something when the lights flickered. The temperature in the room started dropping, making both teens stop eating and stand up abruptly.

"Mai, don't move," Naru whispered as he slid in front of her. She nodded and gripped his sleeve, both knowing what is going to happen.

"I don't understand, Naru. Why here?" she whispered, looking around the room as the lights flickered again. It seemed strange for a ghost to appear at the office, considering it never had happened before.

She couldn't see anything yet, but she felt it, and it felt _angry._ Her grip tightened on his arm and she stepped closer to him, almost right up against him. He stood protectively in front of her, also looking around, and also glancing back at her occasionally to make sure she was okay.

"N-Naru…" Mai's voice quivered as she took in a dark form in the doorway, straight across from where they sat. It had glowing red eyes and cackled as Mai spoke. She felt the air get a little heavy just then, and she knew it was Naru gathering his PK energy.

"Mai, I want you to stay where you are. It may be difficult, but please, do not move, or talk, okay?" His voice was low, eyes never leaving the figure before them.

"Naru, you can't! You'll get hurt!" she whispered fiercely, yanking on both his left arm and the back of his shirt hard. He stumbled back a bit and huffed.

"I can and I will. You will call for an ambulance as soon as it's over, alright?" His voice was laced with confidence and determination.

"How sweet. Willing to sacrifice yourself for your friend." The demon glided forward effortlessly, laughing a bit. "It will do nothing to save her. She is already mine. I will have her soul!" It continued to move forward, emitting the dark aura everywhere. The lights went out in the kitchen, an eerie glow cast across the room from a street lamp outside.

"Like hell you will," Naru muttered, but Mai caught it. Her eyes went wide as she realized just how far Naru would push things. Her eyes narrowed.

_I will not allow you to die for me, Oliver Davis!_ She spat at him telepathically. When he didn't acknowledge her or move, she growled a bit. '_Gene, help me help him!' _She pleaded silently.

'_Just do what I've taught you and it will all be alright' _he answered. Mai blanched and froze.

'_I-I can't do it alone! I need you! We need you Gene!'_ she pleaded again.

'_You can do this Mai! It's time to take matters into your own hands.' _And with that, she felt his presence disappear. Mai was shaking, so she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself by focusing her powers. She was so focused that she didn't even notice Naru had backed them up until she was pressed to the wall, him in front of her like a shield. He had one arm out and the other embracing it's wrist, also focusing his powers.

Mai felt the familiar link she had with Naru. It was so similar to Gene's, only more resistant to her aura as she tried to meld herself to him, in order to become his anchor. Just as Gene told her to do, she was visualizing her energy flowing from her body to his through her hands as she kept them on his back.

She jerked her eyes open as she felt herself being repelled from him, the air thick and heavy. And then the ringing began as items lifted off of the counters and table.

"Try what you will, but Mai is mine, and no one will stop me from claiming her soul." The demon hissed and continued forward. It seemed to have a hard time, but it was still coming.

Mai grunted and fought the urge to cover her ears. Instead she closed her eyes and focused her energy again, trying to find her connection to Naru. When she had it she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight, willing herself past his barriers, both the physical from his power and mentally.

_Come on Naru, let me in! I need to get through!_ She felt a little of himself give in, pulling at her energy. Using that small connection, she forced her energy/aura into him, establishing a full connection, as Gene would call it. Their auras/energies swirled together as one. Mai could feel every fiber of him react to her, pulling on her strength, both physically and mentally.

This went on for several moments as the pair stood together. Mai's arms were secured tightly around Naru's waist, her left cheek smashed into his back as she concentrated, eyes closed. Naru's eyes were wide open, however. When he felt Mai's energy meld with his, he almost wanted to sigh in relief and happiness.

_It feels so much like Gene, but Mai's is different at the same time. It's like she too, was made to help me, but there's more to it…_he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts as the demon lashed out at him. Its talons got close, but did not penetrate the wave of energy coursing out from him as he continued to focus his PK in his hand.

"Give up, boy, and I will spare you. Just give me the girl," it said as it tried again. This time Naru felt its nails just barely graze his cheek.

"Not going to happen," Naru grit out. And then he let his energy go and watched as it set the demon on fire.

"NO!" it wailed, flaying this way and that, rage radiating off of it. Naru lowered his arm and smirked, satisfied at what was before him. He didn't move, and neither did Mai, until the dark form of the demon disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving behind a smell of burnt flesh and clothes.

"Mai, you can let go now," Naru whispered, prying her arms off of him. The tiny brunette was shaking. Her eyes popped open and she covered her mouth and nose to block the smell. Naru saw this and immediately opened the window to the left of them in order to let the smell out. When he turned back around he noticed Mai was still standing against the wall, arms wrapped around her, shaking.

"Mai?" he said, hoping to get a reaction. She didn't even turn to look at him, so he stood in front of her. "Mai," he said more forcefully. Still nothing. So, hesitantly, he reached out and placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up.

Their eyes connected and he could see tears in them. She blinked, and then one sob came out, and another, and then another. Before long, she had lunged into Naru, sobbing and hugging him tightly as she buried her face in his chest. Flabergasted by her reaction, he simply stood there, wrapping one arm around her and stroking her hair gently. His eyes were wide with confusion. He couldn't understand why she was sobbing so much, when it was clear that the thing that had been after her, that had been hunting her family, was now dead…

* * *

JADE: HOLA! KONNICHIWA! So, how'd you like my awesome update?

NARU: I thought it was okay.

JADE: W-What? *sticks finger in ear to effectively clear it out* Come again? I must have misheard you.

NARU: *glares* I don't repeat myself. Ask Mai.

MAI: *nods enthusiastically* He really doesn't! But way to go Jade! Love it! So does this mean I'm safe now?

JADE: I'm not telling! I mean, you are a danger magnet after all!

MAI: *pouts* AM NOT!

NARU: * eye roll* Yes you are Mai. Everything about you screams "Take advantage of me, I'm helpless!"

JADE: Uh, that was a little dirty, wasn't it Naru?

NARU: *shrugs and smirks*

JADE: O.O I think the world is ending! Quick, get me some cookie dough ice cream! I wanna enjoy my last few moments in life!

NARU: Really Jade? Going down that route are we? How about you stop being IMMATURE and do what you came here to do.

JADE: *glares* Shut up narcissistic ass! It's my story and I'll say and do whatever I want! *sticks out tongue*

MAI: Really you guys? GROW UP! *turns to readers* Jade would like to thank everyone again for reviewing and staying tuned! If she's lucky enough, she will be able to have the next chapter up in the next day or two!

JADE: Yea, sorry about the lack of updating, but I was playing single mommy for a few days so didn't get the chance to write. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And be sure to stay tuned cuz this is far from over!


	17. Chapter 17

Mai knew she was being a baby, but she didn't care at the moment. She hung to her boss, no, her friend, as if he would disappear should she let go. The tears kept coming, the shaking wouldn't stop, and there was no reason for her to let it.

_My life is over! I will never have it back! That THING took it away, and soon it will take what little of it is left…_These thoughts and more were coursing rapidly through her mind as she clung to Naru. She could feel her body weakening and started slouching down to the floor, taking Naru with her, whether he wanted to sit or not.

"NARU!" Lin's voice was heard as the two sat on the floor. Within seconds he was staring at them and the now destroyed room, gawking. He took in the sight of Mai and Naru and frowned.

"What happened here?" he asked as he entered, careful to avoid stepping on any broken items. Naru looked over his shoulder at him, a grave look on his face.

"It was the demon that's hunting Mai," he said matter-of-factly. Lin nodded once and made his way to the chair Naru previously occupied, sitting in it, the signal for him to continue.

"We were having dinner when it came. It attacked slowly, allowing me plenty of time to gather my PK and use it." When Lin's eyes went wide and he immediately pulled his phone out, Naru stopped him.

"I'm fine Lin. I don't feel very weak at all," he glanced at Mai as he said this. "In fact, aside from feeling worn out from the adrenalin rush, I think I am perfectly alright." Lin watched as the boy's eyebrows knitted together in thought. All that could be heard was Mai's quieting sobs.

"Mai, please look at me," Naru stated. The brunette shook her head no and continued to hug him, causing him to sigh in frustration. He moved his hands to her biceps and gently urged her away from his chest. She didn't fight it, but kept her head down, hair swept over her face. She still shook from her outburst lightly.

"Mai, please, we need to discuss something," he said softly. Lin's eyes went wide with shock at how kind his charge was being, but then he smirked. _Even Naru can care_, he reminded himself. Mai's blubbering was almost at an end. She sniffled a few times and slowly moved her head up, leaning against the wall behind her for support. Naru adjusted himself comfortably and pierced her with a no nonsense gaze. She frowned and rubbed her tears away before looking at him.

"It was all me," she whispered, knowing what his question was without reading his mind. Naru's reaction would have made her laugh had she not been feeling so gloomy at the moment. His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open a bit.

"What did you do, Mai?" Lin asked, curious as to what had transpired before he came. Mai rubbed her face again and sighed heavily before turning a weary eye to him.

"Do you want the details, or the short version?" she asked, attempting to joke. Instead it came out as another whisper. She knew this would come eventually, but she didn't want to do it.

'_It's time to tell them, Mai.'_ Gene encouraged. Mai frowned. _'I know, but I still don't like it.'_

"Start with the short version, and if need be, will get into the long one," Lin answered. Mai nodded slowly, showing signs of exhaustion and defeat. In the meantime, Naru had wiped the shocked expression from his face and moved again to get more comfortable, minding the broken things around them in the process.

"Well, to be put simply, I channeled my energy, or aura, if you will, into Naru and prepped myself as an anchor for him."

"In other words, you acted for me as Gene used to, and allowed me to use my powers without feeling the effects of them," Naru said in order to clarify things more. Mai stared at him warily and nodded, sharing a look of guilt and pain with him. She could tell when their eyes met that he was curious about her knowing how to do it, but also a bit saddened about what he just said.

"Yes, that would be the gist of it." She felt a wave of exhaustion run through her and she yawned, leaning more on the wall and slumping down while closing her eyes.

"So, Mai can now aid you in your use of your power?" Lin asked. To say he was impressed wouldn't even begin to cover it. He eyed the teens, noticing the reactions they were having about this discussion. Mai seemed tired, and reluctant to share. Naru was obviously intrigued.

"Seems so," Naru muttered, lost in thought. Mai smirked and sighed again as a another wave of exhaustion ran through her.

"Hey guys, as fun as this is, can we go home? Or can I at least lay down for a bit? I am so tired!" she said, but some of her words were slurred. Alarmed by this, Naru and Lin each crouched in front of her, checking her vitals. The brunette slapped them away angrily, stood, and started taking a few steps. They watched in amusement until she wavered on her feet and started falling.

"Mai!" Naru rushed over and caught her before she fell, hoisting her up bridal style. A blush tinted her cheeks as she glanced at him.

"There's no need to carry me, Naru. I can walk," she muttered, trying to glare but failing miserably as she yawned again.

"Don't be stupid," he said as he and Lin, Mai in his arms, made their way to the waiting area. Naru placed her on the couch and he and Lin took a seat on the one across from it.

"Are these the effects of using your powers Mai?" Lin asked. Mai rolled her head towards him and smirked.

"Wow Lin, I don't think I've heard you talk (yawn) this much in a long (yawn) time," she said playfully.

"Answer the question," it was Naru this time, authoritative as ever. Mai frowned at him and waved a hand lazily in the air.

"Yes, okay? I get very tired when I use my energy like that," she yawned again and closed her eyes. "Can we please do this tomorrow?" she whined. Both men tried not to laugh at her sudden childishness.

"Yes Mai, tomorrow," Naru said before she drifted to sleep…

* * *

_Mai was in the black abyss again, watching lights float all over peacefully. The clacking of familiar shoes sounded and she turned her head, not bothering to move from her lazy position on the…floor? I guess you'd call it that._

"_Gene, hi," she greeted with a smile, forgetting she was supposed to be angry at him. He smirked and laughed, sitting next to her._

"_So, you forgive me then?" he asked. Her eyebrows knitted together, confused. After a few minutes it clicked and she smacked him across the cheek, though not as hard as she should have. He laughed so hard after that, it made Mai want to punch him._

"_JERK!" she yelled. His laugh went down to giggles as they eyed each other. He waited for her to continue. "I can't believe you made me confess again! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She was huffing now. "And how often do you really need to 'peep' at me! And how much do you need to invade my mind! You're so infuriating!" The more she thought about it all, the more upset she was getting. _

_Gene smirked and shook his head. "Well, you shouldn't be so easy to get at then. Try putting up the barriers we talked about," he suggested, shrugging nonchalantly. Mai's mouth dropped open. She realized that is why he was doing those things._

"_What? You want me to do that to you?" She couldn't believe what he was saying. "But then we can't communicate…can we?" Her boss's twin smiled and nodded._

"_Yes we can. We still have the connection, don't worry. Even when you block Naru or me out, we will still be connected to you. Therefore, if we need to, we can still communicate telepathically. And I will always show up in your dreams when needed." _

"_Oh, okay, good! Cuz I'd be really sad if I couldn't talk to you again," she was calming down now. "But seriously Gene," she started to blush, "why did you play that mean trick on me to get me to confess again? Why couldn't you have let me wait?" She was now fiddling with her shirt and looking down. _

"_Because Mai, I know you well enough to know you would not have said anything again," he answered seriously. Her head snapped up and she glared._

"_How do you know? Maybe I would have…in a few years…" her determined voice wavered at the end of that. She suddenly felt unsure of herself._

"_No you wouldn't have. We both know how hurt you were last time, and now that you are working together again, I don't think you would sacrifice your new 'family' for the chance to be hurt again." Gene's voice was low. He grabbed his friend's hand and pulled her into a hug._

"_And besides, that idiot scientist needed to see you turn me away with his own eyes," he whispered to himself, but Mai caught it and glanced up at him, curiosity dancing in her eyes._

"_What do you mean? Why would he need to see that? Is it because of what he said to me a couple of years ago? Because I know that he only said that to try and turn me down gently," she replied. He just smiled sadly and shook his head._

"_It's no wonder you two-" he stopped when he felt something race through him. It was a foreboding feeling, like something bad was coming._

"_No wonder we what?" Mai asked. Gene put a finger to his lips and stood, pulling his friend with him. He shoved her protectively behind him and glanced around frantically. Mai suddenly felt fear from him and grabbed his hand, making him spin to look at her._

"_Gene, its here isn't it?" she asked, fearful of the answer. His eyes, grave and sad, gave all the answer she needed. "What are you going to do? I can leave, but you…" she left it at that, afraid for her friend. He simply shrugged and smiled, then grabbed her in a quick, bone-crushing hug._

"_I will be fine, Mai. But you need to go, before it comes, or you may not be able to leave," he said. She frowned and shook her head._

"_NO! I can't leave you Gene! What if it-"but she couldn't continue because he had shoved her, hard, causing her to start falling back. She felt the familiar tug of consciousness as she fell down the never-ending darkness, fear pumping through her heart, tears threatening to fall, all because her friend was in trouble and she could do nothing now…_

* * *

JADE: Whoa! INTENSE! *shivers*

MAI: You're telling me! Man, and I thought it was all over. *pouts again*

NARU: It is never over with you, Mai. As we said previously, you are constantly a nuisance, always getting into trouble.

JADE: *glares* Don't you dare add me in that! I said she was a danger magnet and nothing else!

MAI: *tears start to fall and she runs away*

JADE: Oh great! Good going Naru! Now you made her cry!

GENE: *pops in next to Naru and hits him upside the head* STUPID SCIENTIST! *runs after Mai*

NARU: *.*^

JADE: *face palm and shakes head* Why me? *Turns to readers* Really got ya with the last chapter didn't I! Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a bit short, but if I kept going it'd be super long, and I didn't want that either…As always, please review! And thanks for staying with me! Adios! Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Mai sat up abruptly, tears leaking out of her eyes, her breaths coming in short gasps. She looked frantically around, trying to remember where she had fallen asleep. Though it was dark, save for some light flitting into the office from the building's lights in the hallway (they were always on), Mai realized that they had not left the office.

Quick as her body would allow, for she was shaking badly with fear, she threw the blanket off of her and rushed to Naru's office door. It was cracked, and a light was streaming from it. She didn't bother to knock and pushed it open, rushing inside to find her boss. The young man was sleeping soundly, hunched over with his head on his arms, lying on his desk.

"Naru! Wake up!" she shook him, a bit harder than she meant to, but it worked. The raven haired teen shot onto his feet, looking mildly frantic as he stared at Mai.

"What's wrong Mai?" a slight hint of worry etched his features and came out through his speech. He was staring at her intently, demanding to know why she woke him like she did.

"It's Gene! He's in trouble, and I-" when reality struck her she paused in her explanation, her heart speeding up again. Her eyes became wide and tears came again. She sank to floor, unsure of how to say what needed to be said.

"Mai? Please tell me what's going on," Naru's clear, commanding voice rang through her suddenly miserable thoughts, causing her to stare at him, this time with guilt. Naru saw this and decided to calm her down first, before getting her to speak. So, he gently helped the clearly disturbed girl up, leading her to his small couch in his office. Once she was settled, he set off to make her some tea.

When he returned, she seemed to be breathing more slowly, and her tears had stopped. She didn't look at him though as he handed her the cup of tea, taking a seat next to her. She drank it silently, all the while ignoring the fact that Naru was so close to her. When the tea was gone he took the cup and set it on a small table near the couch, then grabbed one of Mai's hands.

Mai supposed it was a gesture of comfort, but for her, it felt like him comforting her was wrong. Like she should be doing it, since his twin was now in danger. And she hadn't even told him yet because she was afraid. Afraid for Gene, afraid that Naru would break down, afraid that he would blame her somehow, hate her, and she just couldn't bear it if he did.

Naru, patiently watching his assistant's many expressions as she thought, knew that whatever she had to say, he would not like. Despite his position on how wrong it is to read someone's thoughts without their permission, he had tried. However, Mai, for reasons unknown to him, was suddenly able to block him out. He doubted it was due to her skills developing, and was more likely attributed to her instincts.

_Something I will have to explore another time_, he thought as he watched her keep tense. She pulled her hand from him, which shocked him because she usually wouldn't distance herself the way she was suddenly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he waited. The young brunette, knowing there was no other choice, got up and walked toward the other side of the room, then stopped and turned. She hesitantly brought her eyes to his.

"Naru, what I'm going to say is bad, _really bad_, and I hope you can forgive me," she started. His eyes went wide and his heart began beating faster. _Is this is? Is she finally going to tell me she really does love Gene?_ _That doesn't make sense though, not after what I saw before, in the cemetery, between them. And she said he was introuble…_

"Whatever it is, Mai, I won't be upset with you," he stated. She nodded slowly, as if unsure she believed him.

"O-Okay…Well, there's no other way to say this. So," she paused and blew out a breath of air she was holding, "here goes. Gene and I were doing our usual meeting when he and I sensed something. I asked him if it was the demon, and though he didn't exactly answer, I knew he knew it was." She waited, taking in Naru's reaction. He seemed to be in deep thought, typical for him she supposed, but not comforting as it should be.

"Look, I didn't want to leave, but Gene somehow made me return to my body before the thing showed up," she rushed out and began pacing. The worry was clear on her face as she continued. "I feel like something bad happened, and your idiot brother made me go before I could even find out what was up! I swear, he is so much like you sometimes, I could just-" her face became angry then, and Naru almost laughed.

"Mai, I'm sure he had you leave for a good reason. What did he say?" Naru was standing as well now, heading toward her. She stopped pacing and looked at him, thinking hard.

"Something about he'll be fine, and I needed to get out before I got stuck there. But he wasn't even sure that would happen!" she huffed in frustration and ran her hands through her hair, frowning.

"Naru, I don't like this!" she groaned as she walked to him, causing them to meet halfway across the room. He just nodded, still thinking of the situation. "Naru?" she asked. When he didn't answer she growled and stomped passed him to the couch, throwing her hands in the air, closing her eyes, and plopping down in defeat.

"Uh! You are ignoring me and we need to do something because I have a really bad feeling and this is all my fault and-" she stopped when opened her eyes to see blue staring right back at her. She hadn't realized Naru moved so close, and it freaked her out to see him right in her face. She yelped in surprise.

Naru just smirked at her reaction and shook his head, then stood up again. He reached out and ruffled her hair a bit, smiling when she swatted him away. His smile caused her to blush and stop her antics. She grew quiet and looked anywhere but at him.

"Mai, calm down, okay? My brother can handle himself. We will find out more later, once you've slept again anyway, so don't worry. In the meantime," he stretched, working out the tiredness of his body, "let's head home. We have just enough time to get there, sleep for a couple of hours, and then get ready for the day. Sound alright with you?"

Mai nodded and stood, also stretching and yawning. She waited for Naru to turn off the lamp at his desk. They walked out, grabbed their light coats, and locked up before heading to his car. It was a black (surprise surprise) luxury car, though what one Mai didn't know. She wasn't into cars like some people, so she knew one from the other as well as she knew one crayon from the other (in other words, she knew colors and that's about it, aside from it being a car, truck, van, etc.). Within minutes they were heading home…

* * *

Everyone was waiting patiently, and surprisingly silently for once, as Mai made them all tea. Naru had phoned them personally the evening before, briefly explaining the encounter with the demon who was thought to be gone since it hadn't turned up for a couple of weeks. He then ordered everyone to the office by ten o'clock, saying they all needed to have a serious discussion concerning Mai, the demon, and the team's plan of action.

Mai appeared within five minutes, tea cups steaming and a couple of plates of various cookies and biscuits as well. Everyone thanked her as she set out the cups one by one, a few of them grabbing a cookie as well. Once done handing out everyone else's tea, Mai took her own plate and a cookie and sat down next to Naru. To everyone she seemed fairly calm, but if you looked closely, as Naru and Lin had, you would have noticed a slight tremor in her hands. Also, Mai was not saying much, and was staring at the floor, clearly uncomfortable about what they were going to discuss.

"So Naru, you said last night that the demon returned? And here of all places?" It was Monk who spoke first, breaking the silence. Naru nodded and took a sip.

"Yes. It had me and Mai cornered in the kitchen at the time." He took another drink, glancing to the brunette out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't looked up yet, so he continued with their story, taking that as a sign that she didn't want to speak yet.

"Well, what happened? You two seem fine to me," Masako spoke from behind her sleeve. She, although straight to the point and seemingly harsh, was not trying to be mean at all. In fact, she was concerned for Mai, and Naru, two very good friends of hers as far as she was concerned. Masako had let go of her feelings for Naru a while ago, after he had left for about six months. And she and Mai had grown closer then. They began to hang out and do "girlfriend" stuff, sometimes with Ayako too. All in all, she valued everyone at SPR, harboring no grudges or ill will toward any of them.

"As I said, the thing showed up and attacked. I actually had to use my powers against it." At that statement all hell broke loose. Monk and Ayako started to lecture-slash-yell at Naru, John looked mortified, Masako as well, and Yasu was faking a heart attack, attempting to lighten the mood. Meanwhile, Naru continued to drink his tea, and Lin just sat back and smirked.

"Should I stop this?" Madoka whispered to Lin. He just glanced at her and nodded. The pink haired woman stood on her chair and whistled loud enough to break glass. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Mai had even come out of her musings to stare at the loud woman, who was smiling triumphantly.

"Thank you! Now, I believe we should let Naru and Mai explain things before we jump on their case," she said. Everyone grumbled in agreement (well, Ayako and Monk anyway). They turned their attention back to their boss, who turned to Mai.

"Care to continue?" he asked. She nodded slightly, nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, Naru is perfectly fine, as you can see," she said, smiling brightly. The blank stared that greeted her as she looked around made her groan. She looked away again, unsure of how to start.

"Mai, what is it?" Ayako said. She could tell the brunette was stalling. "What happened?" Worry laced her voice.

"Well, simply put, I sorta helped Naru keep his powers in check," she trailed off with the last part. Waiting to see if there would be more outbursts, and when none came, she continued again.

"Gene has been training me for a while now." At this she didn't want to look at Naru, knowing he'd be angry about what she was going to say. "He never left me, not really. Even when Naru found his body and they took him home to be…buried…he was only gone for a week. As soon as the funeral was over, the night of it actually, he returned to the astral plane, and my dreams."

Her friends' eyes went wide, but she pushed on, trying not to waiver in her resolve to share everything that had been happening in the last year and a half or so.

"When he came to me that night, while I was at the Davis house, he told me that although he wanted to finally pass on, he couldn't yet. He told me that I was going to need him for a while. He didn't know for how long, just that he was meant to be there for me, to mentor me this time. Whereas before he was helping me on cases, now he would be able to show up even when we weren't working, in order to help me hone my powers." Mai sucked in a breath and stood, turning her back to everyone, but more specifically turning from Naru. She could feel the anticipation leaking from him, and the sadness.

"Gene, he confided something in me he shouldn't have, but he felt he needed to because he knew if he didn't tell me everything I was going to go to Naru and ask him to help me cross him over." She turned around, facing everyone, and more specifically, looking at Naru. When she spoke, it was mostly for him. Her boss looked surprised by her revelation, appreciation dawning in his eyes at what she just said.

"But obviously you didn't do that," Lin spoke this time. "You didn't even tell us he was back until sometime after rejoining SPR, two months to be exact."

_Leave it to Lin to be spot on, _she thought bitterly, nodding and smiling sadly. "There was a reason for that. Gene didn't want to hurt Naru, so he made me promise not to tell him he was here still until the time seemed right."

Naru's face once again changed, his eyes narrowed in anger. Mai noticed him ball his fists and she frowned before walking over to him.

"You need to know that I wanted to tell you the second I woke from that dream that night," she whispered. "But your brother made me swear or he would leave, and with his revelation I knew it would mean the end for me if he did."

"What do you mean, Mai?" Naru almost bit out. He glared at her. She stepped back.

"I mean Gene told me that he was perfect medium, which you already knew. However, when he died, he learned something." She turned away, guilt washing over her as she sat back down.

"What did he learn, Mai?" Masako asked this time. Mai smiled sadly and faced them all, determined to finish this.

"He learned that the person he was searching for when he came to Japan was someone like him, same powers and same path for those powers laid out for them. Unfortunately, he didn't get to her before he died," at this she looked down, the tears beginning to form.

"Her? Mai, you don't mean-" Lin started.

"Yes, that person was me." She looked at Naru and no one else. "The person he was trying to find was me, and he died because of it!" she whispered fiercely. Naru went stoic, unsure of how to handle the news. He simply sat down, not looking at anyone. Everyone was watching him and Mai, the discomfort growing in the room.

"But this also means that you are a perfect medium?" Lin asked. Mai looked to him and nodded.

"Yes, but not yet," she smiled bitterly. "Apparently, as Naru likes to say, my brain works differently, so I am having trouble with that part of my powers. With all of them really," she said.

"Which is why my brother refuses to leave," Naru stated bitterly.

"Yes. Though his full potential was never realized, he says he can help me so that I do not lose control, or hurt anyone, or myself. He told me that these powers are conflicting inside me, and though they balance out well enough, if I don't learn how to use them all, then I might injure myself or someone else. Also," she paused and looked around again, "he told me that eventually I will become one of the more powerful psychics in the world, right up there with him and Naru."

"All the more reason for your training, am I right?" Yasu asked. Mai smiled weakly and nodded again.

"Yes." She turned to Naru. "That's why he won't be passing on anytime soon. I am nowhere near the amount of control I need to have." Naru simply nodded, not looking at her. Mai's shoulders hunched and she sighed.

"So, is that everything Mai?" John asked.

"About Gene and I, yes. But my powers, now that is something I also need to share." Everyone settled in, ready to listen to her some more.

_This is going to be a long day,_ Mai thought as she continued.

* * *

JADE: Tada! And now we know more about what's happening with Mai!

GENE: True, but you still left me out of this chapter and I'm upset! *crosses arms and turns away, pouting*

JADE: *hugs him tightly* Awww, don't worry Genie Bear, you will make a comeback! I can't leave you out for too long! *kisses cheek*

GENE: *blushes and hugs back* Thanks Jade!

NARU: Aren't you married?

JADE: Yes, but that was a friendly kiss and hug, nothing more! *suddenly glomps Naru and kisses his cheek too* There, better? Feeling left out?

NARU AND GENE: O.O

JADE: Hehe! *smirks* Anyhoo, please let me know if I am doing okay with explanations here. I realized that I started all of this with a case, so I want to kind of let people know what happened after Naru left and came back a little at a time. Unless you think I should have a separate story for that? Let me know, and thanks for staying with me! LOVE YOU ALL! *grabs stunned Davis twins hands and skips off with them in tow*


	19. Chapter 19

Mai sucked in another breath before continuing. The look on her face was one of fatigue. Everyone could tell this was taking a lot out of her, that she was very uncomfortable sharing so much.

"Mai, if it's too much, we can always do this another time," Ayako said to her younger sister figure. The girl in question flashed a genuine smile at her while shaking her head.

"As much as I appreciate that, I really should keep going. If I don't I'm afraid I will forget things, or we won't get another chance like this," she whispered the last part. Everyone understood the unspoken hint though. What if that demon thing comes back? The red head nodded.

"So, about my powers. You all know I have the ability to dream post cognitively, I can astral project, I can speak with spirits and sometimes see them, and I am able to exercise them. I also have a fair amount of spiritual powers, and killer instincts to boot." Everyone nodded or answered with a "Yes," "Uh-huh," or "Yep."

"What you don't know is that I also have a fair amount of PK, but we aren't sure what category. So far it seems they resemble Naru's power, only I don't have quite as much." At this she laughed a little, and everyone looked at her perplexed. "If I did, I am pretty sure I would be dead by now," she explained.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, if I had as much power as Naru, along with all my other powers, I doubt my body could handle it. Most likely just my possessing that much all together, without even using it, would have been an overload for my body physically, and I probably would have gone into a coma. At least that's what Gene told me," she added.

Monk looked at her quizzically. "But you have so much power already. Why hasn't that happened yet?"

"Good question, same one I asked Gene. The way he described it, since my powers sorta balance each other out, my body feels balanced physically, so no extra stress, if you will, is present that will 'push me over the edge.'" Monk nodded in understanding.

"Mai, I understand what you are saying, but obviously there are some repercussions of using your powers. We've all seen it at one point or another, haven't we?" Lin spoke again. Mai nodded in understanding and smiled.

"So you've already figured it out Lin? I'm not surprised." At this Lin's eyebrow shot up in question, making Mai laugh. "You aren't the only one who pays attention to things, or people, around here," she said, laughing again.

"Uh-oh, better watch out! Mai sounds like she might have some dirt on all of us!" Madoka exclaimed jokingly. Yasu smirked and looked at her, a devilish grin spreading.

"I think Mai has been spending too much time around the Big Boss and Gene. It explains why she sounds so smart all of a sudden!"

Mai huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll have you know that I do my homework, thank you very much! I can learn things just as easily and quickly as anyone else! I'm not stupid!" she stuck her tongue out, and everyone burst out laughing. "And you don't know this, but I started researching anything and everything on the paranormal the second I took this dang job! I own so many books on it now it would put the collection Naru has here to shame! So there!"

The sound of a throat clearing caused everyone to stop and turn all eyes on the person. It was Naru, who had been silently fuming, and taking in, everything being said.

"Continue," was all he said as he looked at her. Mai frowned and nodded to him. _He looks so upset! I knew I should have told him sooner, Gene be damned!_ She thought bitterly. _I will have to talk to him later._

"PK is not the only new power. I also have telepathy." Everyone looked nervous all of a sudden, making Mai chuckle again. "Don't worry, I can't read your minds," she said. They all let out a breath, minus Lin and Naru, who already knew this.

"But if you can't read us, then who?" Masako asked, intrigued. Mai smiled nervously and shrugged.

"Oh, just Naru and Gene right now," she answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. That statement elicited snickering from Monk, Ayako, Yasu, and Madoka, while John looked embarrassed for her, and Masako looked horror-stricken.

"That's quite enough," Naru said, causing everyone to stop again.

"As I was saying, I have telepathy, but only with those I have made a spiritual connection to."

"And so far (giggle) that includes (snort) Naru and (another giggle) Gene!" Madoka couldn't stop herself. _I cannot imagine having to deal with them around the clock! _She thought, attempting to hide her amusement and failing. Her disruption earned a death glare from Naru.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Please go on Mai," she said finally. The brunette smirked.

"Gene says he doesn't know why I have a connection to him and Naru, but he hypothesizes it has something to do with him becoming my spirit guide and Naru being his twin."

"Twins have an unusually strong connection, and because you are connected to one, you are therefore connected to the other," Lin spoke again, making everything clear. Mai nodded at him.

"Something like that, yes. At least, that is what he believes." When no one interrupted, she moved on. "That's not all though."

"WHAT? You mean there's more?" Monk asked, stunned.

"Yea. But this stuff I am not so good at yet." Mai looked away, suddenly self conscious. "See, as a perfect medium, which I need to become, you should be able to speak whatever language the spirit is speaking, and I can't do that yet. I also am supposed to learn how to defend myself with my spiritual power, and I am not very good with that either." She glanced at everyone again. "And I really need to work on putting up a shield of sorts, to block unwanted spirits and people from reading my aura and mind so easily."

Everyone looked at her in awe, even Lin.

"And there is one final thing," she glanced at Naru and he nodded, giving her the okay. "I am meant to help Naru in using his powers." She looked down at her hands and began fiddling with them. "I don't know why, and neither does Gene, but he believes it is because he d-died."

"And since Naru had no one to help his powers balance in his body anymore, he may eventually lose all control. That is why Gene believes you are meant to help him," Lin whispered, awed at the last revelation. The uncomfortable silence settled again, as Mai nodded.

"Yes, which means Naru and I are connected, for life." She whispered this while still staring at her hands, her cheeks flushing.

Monk whistled and smirked, making everyone look at him, except for Naru and Mai, who were conveniently looking down. "Wow, talk about fate! See Mai, there's a reason you fell for this guy!" he blurted out.

Mai's head shot up, a look of mortification on her face as it turned beet red. She opened her mouth to say something and then stopped. She didn't know what to say, there was nothing she could say. She noticed Naru staring at her with an unreadable expression, and it made her more self conscious than ever before. Before she knew it she had numbly stood and left the office, forgetting her light jacket and purse.

A pin could have dropped and everyone would have heard it as they stared after the brunette. No one moved or said anything, and everyone was avoiding Naru's look. They all knew he was angry, they could feel it in the air.

"Everyone. Out." He bit out, then stood abruptly and headed for his office, slamming the door shut. Everyone looked at Monk, who was quickly making an exit before Naru decided to come out and kill him.

"Okay! See you all later!" he exclaimed as he left. But not before Ayako took a swing at his head. He winced and rubbed it but kept going.

Soon after, everyone else left, except for Lin and Madoka. They looked at each other, and then Naru's office.

"Should we talk to him?" Madoka asked. Lin shook his head.

"No, it's best to leave him be when he's like this. If he wants to talk he will call." He grabbed her hand and stood. "I think we should take the rest of the day off."

Madoka grinned and nodded, and they both gathered their things and left to enjoy the rest of their Saturday.

* * *

JADE: HOLY EXTREMENESS! Man, am I a glutton for drama or what?

MAI: *smacks her* You meanie! Why are you having everyone confess for me?

JADE: *looks sheepishly away* I dunno! Cuz you won't do it yourself? Gene is right, you both would probably die before admitting your feelings!

GENE: Damn straight on that one! *slaps Mai on the back* Cheer up Mai! I promise you are going to love the next chapter!

MAI: *looks at Jade and Gene warily* Why are you both grinning like that? *scoots away slowly*

JADE and GENE: No reason!

JADE: Thank you so much everyone for tagging this as your favorite or alerting the story! You don't even know how much I love and appreciate it! But please drop me a line via reviews! I love to hear from you guys and your thoughts on the story! Also, if you have any ideas or things you'd like to see (aside from Naru and Mai getting together, cuz I already know that one hehe) please tell me! THANKS!


	20. Chapter 20

It wasn't as cool out as before with the sun shining down on everything, but Mai didn't take much notice. In fact, as she walked through the streets of Shibuya aimlessly, she barely noticed anything going on around her, unless it was something or someone she needed to avoid colliding with.

Her aimless walk, ironically enough for her, led her to the cemetery her parents were buried in. She had been absently thinking she wished she could speak to them, and then before she knew it she was in front of their headstones. She sighed and collapsed to her knees, staring longingly a the ground.

_How I wish you were here with me! I could really use your advice right now,_ she thought sadly as she plopped back onto her heels. She reached out and dusted the headstones off, careful not to disturb the flowers that were there. They were wilting, she noticed. _I will replace these later this week Mom and Dad,_ she said silently to them, hoping that, wherever they were, they heard her.

Mai sighed heavily again and sat back on the grass, making herself comfortable as she replayed the previous night and today's events. Wearily she leaned back, frowning and shaking her head.

"Why is it that everyone is always saving me, but I can never return the favor?" she asked aloud to no one. "And why does everyone also insist on butting into business that has nothing to do with them!" With that she was more angry. She ripped out some grass and threw it with a growl.

_I love them, but why did Gene and Monk have to do that? What is with them? Can't they just let sleeping dogs lie? _She huffed in annoyance, frowning even more. _Stupid men always ruining things! I mean, if Naru really felt something, he would have told me, right?_

With that thought came a flood of emotions as she recalled her confession to him just before they left to take Gene home to England. Her heart ached as she remembered him asking if it was Gene or him. _Stupid Naru just had to lose his confidence then, didn't he?_

The more she thought about the entire situation, the angrier she got at herself for even confessing in the first place, and the more upset she was at everyone else for butting in all the time. After what seemed like forever, when she had finally calmed down, she decided she should head back.

_If I don't I think Monk might call out a search party, and I really don't want to be the center of attention any more today._ She stood, a new resolve in her heart as she started back.

_I will just pretend it never happened and that Naru and I are friends, and nothing more._ She nodded her head at this, eyes narrowed._ I can do this…right?_

* * *

Naru sat at his desk and listened for everyone to leave. A while after the last sound of the door shutting, he leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

_What am I going to do about all of this? Gene, I wish you were here right now._ Naru sighed and turned to a mirror he kept in his desk.

"Gene, are you there? I really need to speak to you," he said to his reflection. He waited a few moments, and when it didn't smile or say anything back, he frowned.

_I suppose he is angry at me for my thoughts earlier, and my reaction to Mai's…revelations,_ he thought bitterly as he placed the mirror away again. _I suppose I do not blame him. I was being rash and mean, though no one heard it except for him._

The young boss sighed and placed his head in his hands tiredly. _But how am I supposed to react to her? She was the reason he died. And now, with all the struggles we've had since Gene's body was recovered, I am trapped with her for the rest of my life?_ He frowned when he thought of the word trapped. _Not trapped, that's not right…but still, how am I supposed to be? _

Naru sighed again. He was feeling frustrated and trying his best not to let it all out, for fear of what that would mean with his powers.

_And why am I letting her get to me like this? I never allow anyone or anything to bother me this much, not ever before, so why her and why now?_ Naru's heart clenched in pain and longing as he thought more about his assistant. He was always a little puzzled by her, but now he felt completely lost, and he wasn't sure if it was because of recent facts that were revealed, or because he was feeling something towards her.

_Do I like Mai as more than an assistant? Or a friend even?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _How can that be? I've never felt like that for anyone! Still…_

The more Naru thought about Mai, the more pained he became. He thought of the times she was in danger and how he felt about it. He thought about all the times they fought, and he smirked. He did love seeing her riled up because of him. He loved watching her laugh and joke with the others. He loved the way she care for everyone else first, then worried for herself later. She was a kind and loving person most of the time.

He felt so proud as he realized she was becoming rather smart in the ghost hunting business, too. _I never really recognized it before, but Mai is very knowledgeable, more than I ever usually give her credit for. And she's grown so strong, too. _At this he recalled all the times she was in danger, but faced it as fearlessly as is possible. And all the times she kept herself in control, when she really needed to be. And especially in light of recent events how she managed to keep smiling and laughing and enjoying life.

His eyes widened as he saw her face flashing in his mind over and over again. His heart reacted when he thought of his young assistant, beating rapidly and loudly in his ears. He carefully placed a hand over his chest, as if to calm it down.

"It can't be? Have I really…?" he whispered to himself as realization dawned on him.

He heard the office door open and shut quietly, the little bell ringing out shortly. Naru stared at the office door and waited, knowing who it would be and unsure of what to do…

* * *

Mai entered the office quietly, intent on avoiding everyone if at all possible. Thankfully for her as she stepped inside, no one seemed to be around. She sighed in relief and walked to her desk, only to see a note there from Madoka.

_Mai,_

_Everyone left after Noll…requested…them too. Noll is holed up in his office if you need him. If I were you I'd make him tea before he goes crazy hehe! But seriously, he seems to be in a rare mood, so I would be extra good around him. Lin and I are taking the day off! You should too! See you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Madoka_

Mai groaned and slowly made her way to the kitchen. _Man! Of course my distractions all conveniently disappeared for the day! Now how am I supposed to deal with him? I hate my life sometimes! _She was inwardly cringing as she heard Naru's office door open and footsteps head for her while she started tea.

_Okay, Mai, you can do this! Just act like what Monk said didn't happen and try to make peace with him before he fires you!_

"I am not going to fire you, Mai. And you are not very good at building a shield at all," Naru said nonchalantly. Mai stiffened and sighed, only nodding in response. She was afraid to speak, but also afraid to think, so she just focused on the task at hand, hoping Naru would retreat to his office soon and she could leave.

"Mai, we need to talk," he said, right behind her. She was expecting him so close so she jumped and eeked, dropping the kettle to the floor. It shattered at her feet.

"Clumsy," Naru whispered softly. He meant it as a joke, but it didn't come out that way. Mai stood unmoving, and Naru frowned.

"Are you going to leave that mess there?" he asked. Mai just shook her head and bent down to grab the dust pan and brush from under the sink. She started slowly sweeping the pieces up, not once saying anything to Naru, or looking at him for that matter.

Naru frowned again. _This is not like you Mai…_"What's wrong?" The words were out of his mouth before he could think.

"N-nothing. You just scared me is all," she whispered, still not looking up at him. He could tell she had started crying by the crack in her voice. Uncharacteristically for him, which seemed to happen a lot because of Mai lately, he bent down and made her stop cleaning. Instead he did as he told her to go sit. She obeyed silently, sitting at the table, head in her arms.

_I can't do this, _she thought to herself as she felt tears coming again. She brought her head up and looked at him as he cleaned. _But I won't cry anymore, not over him. I can't feel this way anymore, or it will break me. _Mai saw Naru pause and flinch slightly. She knew he had heard her thoughts and it made her groan and bury her face again. She felt her cheeks flushing and new tears forming. _I just want to die right now! Stupid, idiotic, how could I-_

"Mai, stop berating yourself please. It's not healthy." Mai froze and flinched, then slowly brought her head up. Chocolate met blue and she was frozen in shock. She had expected to see him smirking in his amused, better-than-you way, but he wasn't. In fact, she had never seen this look before, and she couldn't understand. He was looking at her with amusement, and also fondness, and something she couldn't quite place…

"N-Naru?" she squeaked out. This made him smile, and her jaw dropped. _I've only seen that face a couple of times. _She felt her face heat up more, and she suddenly felt like hiding.

"Mai, I need to speak with you, and I would appreciate it if we could do this without any interruption from you." His voice was firm and soft, and she couldn't help but nod at seeing the vulnerability in him. He was sitting across from her, and although he seemed to be okay, she noticed his hands trembling slightly. Instinctively, forgetting what had happened moments ago and earlier that day, she grabbed one of his hands.

"Are you alright Naru? You look nervous?" she asked. When their hands touched she felt a small shock, but not a painful one. This was something else, and it flew through her, filling her with warmth. She gasped as he stopped moving and looked at her.

"What was that?" she asked absently as she stared. And then she saw it. Suddenly she saw his aura and hers, mingling and meshing. She could see how he would pull at her and she would give, and then she would pull at him and he would give. Her eyes met his in awe.

"O-Our auras, do you feel it?" she asked. He nodded, clearly as surprised as she was by the whole thing.

"Yes Mai. Our connection to each other is growing it seems." _It is what Gene and I always felt whenever we had strong feelings about each other too, but with her it is so different. I feel so much more…_

Without thinking Naru grabbed Mai's hands in his own. She looked up at him and shied away, blushing again.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He simply smirked at her, but there was something in his eyes that made that smirk so different from the times before. He wasn't being rude or playful, he seemed genuinely amused for once. This made Mai turn her attention fully to him, her curiosity winning over her shyness.

"I am reveling in the moment, Mai," he responded quietly. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open in shock. _What is he saying? He is acting so strange…Wait! He isn't? No, he couldn't be…could he? _Without thinking Mai pulled her hands away, unsure of what Naru was doing, and a little afraid of what it could be…

* * *

JADE: I AM SO EVIL! *cackles uncontrollably*

MONK: Uh-oh, what did you do to her? Yasu? Gene?

YASU: Why do you think it was me? *grabs Monk's arm playfully, frowning in feigned hurt* How could you be so mean?

GENE: And why do you assume it was me? I would never do anything to Jade…well, at least I would try to refrain from temptation…

MONK: GET OFF OF ME YASU! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

MAI: *sweatdrop* Um, Gene, do I wanna know?

GENE: Ew! Why do you always assume I am a perv? *stomps like a kid*

JADE: ENOUGH! *taps foot and waits for everyone to quiet down* THANK YOU! Sheesh, nothing is wrong you guys, I am just reveling in being purposefully evil to my readers!

EVERYONE: O.O^

JADE: Anyhoo, the reason I left it like this is because I am no longer getting many reviews. I do appreciate Chrysanthia-Sunshine, anon, felicianoludwig, artlover-2011, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, and sun-yXmoon-liteXstar for reviewing recently! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! And I also want to thank sarasaysrawr for making my day with your review! However, I see that most of you are choosing not to say anything, and I really look forward to your input, so PLEASE review! I am waiting to continue this until I see some more, so after this chapter I will not update unless I see at least 10 reviews for this chapter! Come on guys, it's not that hard, I do it ALL THE TIME! So I'd appreciate a little love in return :D

MAI: Please review! I just have to know what Naru is thinking and if I don't I think I might die!

NARU: *eye roll* So dramatic…


	21. Chapter 21

Naru felt the connection to Mai ebb away as she pulled back. The push and pull they had between each other moments before was fading quickly. He frowned and raised one brow.

"Mai, what's wrong?" he asked as she looked at him with concern. Several times she attempted to speak, but couldn't seem to find the words. Naru, having waited enough for her to finally say something, decided to start instead.

"Mai, I realize the way I am composing myself is a bit out of character," at that he heard an amused snort from his assistant, who was staring off to the side. She still seemed perturbed by his sudden actions and now, seemingly, speech.

"As I was saying," he felt his eyebrow twitch a bit, "I have a reason for being so different." He stood and slowly approached her. At the sound of the chair sliding, she had looked at him and was warily watching as he moved to stand before her. He leaned over her, one hand on the table and the other on her chair, causing her to shrink back. Her eyes were wide and full of confusion.

"N-Naru, what's going on? Why are you doing this?" she asked timidly as their faces were inches from each other. She watched him smile fully at her, before he moves his eyes to her lips. She hit her head on the wall as she had leaned back as far as she could, eyes wide, breathing in shorter gasps of air. Her mind was momentarily blank at their close proximity.

"I thought it was obvious, idiot," he whispered before crashing his lips to hers. Mai jumped and pulled away before the kiss could deepen. She pushed at him hard until he moved and ran out of the kitchen, wiping her lips with her hands, tears threatening to fall.

Mai rushed to grab her jacket and purse, but as she went to the door a hand grabbed her forearm to stop her. Again she felt a shock run through her, this time more heated and almost painful. It felt like her heartbeat, panicked and hurt. She jerked away and grabbed for the handle without a second glance.

"Mai, wait. Please," Naru whispered. The desperation in his voice was so evident that Mai's heart nearly stopped and she turned, but didn't make eye contact with him.

"Why?" she asked quietly. She saw his feet bring him closer, she could feel the heat radiating from him as he gently grabbed her face and brought it up.

"Why what?" he asked. She didn't make eye contact with him when he rubbed at a stray tear.

"Why would you do this to me?" her voice was full of hurt as she turned her eyes to his. He was shocked by the look and the question. He didn't understand what she was saying.

"Why would I do what? What exactly am I doing?"

"Why would you play with my feelings like this? After you so adamantly denied them…" the last part was a whisper, but he heard her. His eyes softened as understanding dawned.

"You think I don't care for you, that is what is bothering you." It was a statement, but she nodded anyway. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly, fists balling up.

"Of course I do! You were the one who suggested I loved Gene and not you!" She felt the tears fall as she opened her eyes, the pain on her face clear as day. This time she stared into her boss's eyes, angry at what was happening. He slowly pulled his hand from her and stepped back, waiting for her to continue.

"There I was, practically pouring my heart out to you, YOU, of all people, and-and-" she sniffed and sighed before slumping down. She gave into the exhaustion of everything she'd been holding back, everything she wanted to say before and after their last conversation like this coming to the front of her mind. Her shoulders slumped forward as she clutched tightly to her purse's strap, nails digging into her hands.

"I mean really, Naru, how could you do it? How could you not see that I truly cared for you? That I still do, despite having had my heart broken by you!" She looked at him, tired and sad at the same time for having to relive the same torment she had already endured once before.

Naru didn't move. He watched his assistant as she stared at him, waiting, knowing that saying anything now would only add to the pain she was feeling, RELIVING, because of him. So he simply looked back into her eyes with all the regret and sadness he could, in hopes that she would know he was sorry.

"Do you know, Naru, how that feels? To be so sure about yourself, and then have someone come along and shatter that confidence?" Mai laughed suddenly, though it was not in any way cheerful. "I should have known," she said quietly. Naru's brow raised.

"I should have known you would throw it in my face!" Now she seemed to be berating herself, staring at nothing as she continued. "You always presented your relationships with all of us as strictly business. You never asked to have friends, let alone become romantically involved with anyone. You set the rules before us and we all disregarded them, and I was the stupidest one of all, for ever believing that I could break down that barrier you hold so dearly."

Mai's tears were slowing as she stared, defeated and obviously tired, straight ahead. Naru could tell she was almost finished, so he began to move slowly toward her.

"I am stupid for thinking that you could ever truly care for me in the same way that I care for you," she whispered. A sad smile graced her face as she stared at him. He had moved slowly to her level, crouching in front of her now, looking slightly down at her.

"So there you have it, Oliver Davis. Like the predictable fool you know me to be, I have now confessed to you for a second time." The smile vanished as she stared at him, a sort of calm taking over. She sat up a little straighter so that they were eye level and stared him down.

"And now I want to know," she said.

"Know what, Mai?" he asked, curiosity evident in his eyes. He was a little taken back that her mood had changed, but it didn't completely surprise him. After all, this was Mai Taniyama, and she was nothing if not strong in her feelings and mood swings. He knew she needed to say all of that or it would eat her up, and so he let her, simply lending an ear.

"What are you going to do with that information?" The look on Mai's face was so serious as she asked him that he couldn't help it and he smiled. _You are truly something else, Mai Taniyama,_ he thought as he bent down and kissed her again, this time more slowly, savoring every moment, every taste, every touch or their lips.

He did not deepen the kiss, but he did poor all the passion that he could into it, for once letting his guard down. He felt Mai tense up at first, and then she seemed to calm down and relax into the kiss, allowing him to lead.

They kissed for several moments, until Mai suddenly pulled back, eyes wide, gripping her head as she bent over in pain.

"Mai, what is it?" Naru asked. He reached for her hands and brought them down, causing her to look at him.

"Y-you're PK," she grunted.

"What about it?" He watched as Mai's breaths became gasps. She clenched her hand over her heart as her body became rigid. She clamped her eyes shut and shook her head as if to say "Not now."

In one fluid motion Naru had her in his arms and rushed to the couch to lay her down. She writhed in pain at the contact so he set her down quickly and backed away. _What is going on? What did I do? _He could only stand by and watch helplessly as the person he loved was fighting the pain. _What did she mean about my powers?_

After what seemed like a lifetime Mai began to breath more regularly as she stopped moving about. She turned onto her side and opened her eyes. When they landed on Naru she frowned.

"Naru, something's wrong," she whispered. He moved closer, careful not to touch her or pull on her aura. His brow knitted in confusion.

"There you go, stating the obvious again, idiot," he whispered. It was supposed to be funny, but neither laughed. Mai slowly worked herself to a sitting position, frown deeply set in place. She turned to him as he sat on the other end of the couch, staring expectantly.

"It's Gene, Naru," she said. At the mention of his brother, Naru's face became hardened.

"What about him?" he bit out. Mai flinched as his tone but continued anyway.

"I can't be sure, but I think I lost my connection with him." She closed her eyes and concentrated, but he wasn't there. She reached for his aura, and still nothing. After a few more moments she opened her eyes.

"Do you feel him?" she asked, hope evident in her voice. Naru did just as she had and tried to call him out and felt for his presence, but he couldn't find him. His eyes snapped open, anger and fear present. He shook his head slowly, staring ahead.

"This isn't good. Naru, if I don't regain my connection, I'll never be able to take his place." Naru's head snapped in her direction.

"What do you mean, Mai? I thought he was just training you?"

"H-he was, but he was also, um," she looked at her hands.

"Also what?" Naru bit out. He felt angry that she had apparently been keeping things from him, more than he liked.

Mai frowned and stared at him. She was scared to tell him this for many reasons, but she knew she had to. She sucked in a breath and let it out in an attempt to calm her fast-beating heart.

"Well, there's a reason I have a connection with him too. You see, he is acting as _my _rock, if you will, until my powers are strong enough. If I don't find him again, then-"

"Then my PK will continue along the path it was on before, and I will not be able to use it anymore. I will rely solely on myself, as I always have." He said it so calmly, already accepting his fate.

"Yes, that's true, but that's not all of it. Naru, we have a connection now, and it's growing, allowing me to have contact with all of you, including your powers. If Gene isn't here to help ground me, then I can't control the PK that I take in."

"Which means that you may get hurt," he whispered as realization dawned on him. He stared at her, blue orbs wide in horror. "Or worse, you could be the one in the hospital instead of me from now on."

Mai nodded sullenly. "Yes, because now that we have this connection, it can't be stopped. I will continue to take the PK in, and if I can't harness it, it will begin to do what it once did to you."

* * *

JADE: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I was so stuck for the longest time, and I have to say thank you to all of you for being patient and also for sending me some fantastic ideas for this story! And thank you for telling me what you like and don't like too.

NARU: Wow, I never thought you were going to continue.

JADE: *sticks out tongue* You are such a jerk! I can't help it when I get writers block! And do you know how busy I've been? I may be a stay at home mom, but that does not mean I have free time! *turns to readers and bows* and that is my other lame excuse. Once again life got in the way! We are in the middle of buying a new house, and between house hunting/buying, taking care of a toddler and everyday chores, and juggling family and friend time, things have been NUTS! So I really am sorry for the long update!

MAI: Awww, it's okay Jade, I think everyone will forgive you! Especially after this amazing chapter!

JADE: Thanks Mai, I hope so! I have to apologize ahead of time though cuz I don't know how often I will be able to update in the next couple of months with my husband leaving in July for annual training and then closing on the house by myself and trying to move. I really will try though, and as long as I don't get writers block, I'm hoping to once every couple of weeks, maybe every week if I get lucky! Thanks everyone for sticking around, I really love you all for the reviews and sticking with me here! Until next time, have a good one!


	22. Chapter 22

**This is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed and/or given me story ideas up to this point. Most especially this one is for missyangel87! I think you'll know what I used from your ideas in the end of this ;) And also, thank you felicianoludwig for reminding me that there were other characters' relationships I could focus on too! Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

Houshou Takigawa stared silently at his would-be younger sister as they listened to everyone's conversations around them. She hadn't spoken since first explaining everything that had happened. Neither had he since the shock had set in. Instead he watched her as she watched Naru, who was watching everyone else.

_Something more happened than she's saying,_ he thought, remembering everything that happened a couple of hours before…

* * *

"_WHAT? Okay, we'll be there in half an hour," Monk said as he hung up with Naru. He turned to the red-head he was on a secret date with and frowned._

"_So, he's calling everyone then?" she asked as she finished her last bite of food. The blonde haired bassist nodded crossly._

"_I am so sick of her getting herself into trouble! It's a wonder she made it so long on her own before meeting us!" He angrily jabbed his food and stuck it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly. _

_Ayako raised a brow. "What do you mean, Houshou? Mai wouldn't even be in this position if it wasn't for her working for SPR in the first place." She grabbed her purse, fishing for her wallet._

"_I'll pay this time, Ayako," he said, tossing money on the table. She stopped what she was doing to stare dumbly at him._

"_But it's my turn! What, a lady can't contribute every once in a while? The man has to provide everything while she just sits back and smiles pretty?" her brow twitched in irritation._

_Monk couldn't help it and he smiled. "Well, when it's someone as gorgeous as you, I think it's only right that I step in and take care of things!" His smile grew when she blushed, mouth agape and speechless._

"_Y-you think I'm gorgeous?" This only made him laugh as he got up and grabbed her hand, making her follow to stand as well. He leaned in and whispered, "of course," in her ear before dragging her out the door and to the car. All the while Ayako was left speechless and embarrassed, unsure of how to react._

* * *

_When they got to the office, Masako, John, Lin, Madoka, and Yasuhara were already present. Mai was just serving tea and cookies as they sat on the vacant couch, across from Lin and Naru. It was silent, except for their whispering, which was surprising considering they were usually the most silent out of everyone. The atmosphere felt heavy to both the priestess and ex-monk._

_Takigawa watched as Mai poured tea, her weary movements and puffy eyes not going unnoticed by either of them. When everyone was served, the explanation began._

"_I have called you all here this late because we have a situation on our hands," Naru began. Everyone looked to him to continue, eager to know what was going on now._

"_It seems that Mai kept more from us that she was willing to tell when it comes to her powers, more specifically when it comes to her link with me." At this he glanced to her. She sat still, head bent in shame, frown on her face._

"_Awww, Big Boss, you can't really be mad at her for it! I mean, isn't it embarrassing enough that she has this big connection with you, her boss and object of her affection?" Yasu stated. He smiled, but it wasn't really kind so much as teasing. Everyone in the room looked shocked that he had so boldly said something of that caliber. It was so silent if a pin dropped you could hear it._

_However, Mai did not say anything or do anything, which caused him, and everyone else, to frown as they looked at their friend. She hadn't moved from her spot, not even to throw something at him for pointing out her feelings so bluntly. When they all turned to Naru, they were surprised to see he was looking to his left, at the wall._

"_Naru? Are, are you-" Yasu began, but Naru cut him off with a death glare as he turned back to everyone._

"_As I was saying, she neglected to tell us one very important thing. Apparently although she is to be Gene's…replacement, for lack of a better word, she has yet to be at his level of power. Therefore, he has been acting as her anchor until she reached that point when she can act on her own." He clearly looked uncomfortable at the mention of this, though for what reason was anyone's guess._

"_Okay, so are you telling us that Gene is still here? Cuz we kinda figured after the last case," Monk said as he bit into a cookie._

"_No, I am telling you that he is no longer here, which is why I wanted you all here," Naru bit out._

"_What? Where is he? Did he move on?" It was Madoka's turn to speak up. She looked worried as she waited for his answer._

"_We don't know where he is," Mai whispered, looking up for the first time since this conversation started. Madoka frowned._

"_What do you mean? How do you not know?" Masako asked quietly. Mai turned to her and sighed. _

"_I mean that I don't know, exactly what I said. I can't dream of him, and Naru can't see him in his mirror." She balled her fists as she continued. "It's like he's vanished."_

"_So what do we do now, Noll?" Madoka asked. Naru sighed and ran a hand through his already unruly hair._

"_I'm not sure. That's why I called you here. We need to figure out how to trace him, if we even can, so that we can find him."_

* * *

Takigawa sighed again, finally turning away from Mai. He didn't know what she was keeping hidden, but he did know one thing, that he would find out no matter what eventually.

"Hey Ayako, I think we should leave," he called. Everyone stopped talking to watch them.

"What? But why now?"

"I want to go visit my father's temple first thing tomorrow, see if he or any of the others have any ideas on how to handle this. Plus, there's a great library just full of old incantations and knowledge. Maybe something will pop up there."

"Wow, can I come to my love?" Yasu latched onto his arm, making him blanch.

"Uh, no, school boy." He tried peeling his hand off to no avail.

"But Houshou my love, you know how much I love books and research! I'd be so much help!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, he does have a point," Ayako said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Enough of this childishness," Naru cut in. "Yasu, you will go with them and aid them in research. Monk, take this," Naru tossed a tape recorder at him and a pack of extra tapes. "Record any conversations you have about this with anyone."

"Sure thing, Naru. Come on guys, let's get going. I need sleep," he said as he stuffed them into his jacket pockets. Ayako and he approached Mai, who was staring at them, looking a little more like her usual self.

"Mai, we'll be back in a couple of days, okay?" Monk rubbed her hair, making her nod and smile. He patted her head before he walked away.

"Now Mai, don't you listen to anything negative that narcissist jerk says, okay? You just concentrate on resting and relaxing. Don't you worry your head about a thing! It'll all work out." Ayako hugged her tightly before joining Yasuhara and Monk at the door.

"See ya later Mai! Try not to give into temptation!" Yasu said as he rushed out the door. Mai turned bright red and gawked after him.

"Well, I guess we should leave as well," Masako said as she stood. She bowed before leaving.

"See you all in a couple of days. Take care Mai!" John said as he joined her before they disappeared.

"Lin, I'd like to go home and sleep please. We can call the professor tomorrow and see if he or anyone at home base would know what to do." Madoka stretched before walking to Mai.

"But Madoka, they don't know that-" Mai began, panic in her voice.

"Don't worry Mai, we wouldn't dream of telling them the whole truth. We'll be sure to think of something to tell him."

Mai smiled and let go of the breath she was holding. "O-okay, great," she half smiled as she hugged the magenta-haired woman. Lin patted her head as he passed, something that shocked her, and her face showed it. Madoka smiled at the gesture, and Naru actually looked surprised. It made Lin want to chuckle, but he didn't.

"Mai, this is not your fault. We will figure it out and get him back," he stated before walking out the door. Madoka gave a final wave before also disappearing.

The office was quiet for several minutes before Mai yawned and stretched, pulling Naru out of his thoughts. He watched as the young woman he cared for began to get up. She was moving slowly, as if she lost a race.

_She looks so exhausted. To be expected with everything that's been happening,_ he thought as he too stood. He walked over to her, and before she could do or say anything, he hugged her. She stiffened in his embrace before cautiously hugging him back.

"I know that things are tense now, and I'm not just talking about Gene's disappearance," he whispered.

"N-Naru I-_"_

"Please let me finish." When she didn't speak he took that as a cue to go on. "It would be wrong of me to act as though everything between us is fine, and that we can move into a relationship with no qualms about anything. I know that what I did in the past was not right, and I know I must make up for it." At this he moved back slightly to look down at Mai. She was staring at her feet again, so he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. The act made her blush, and he wanted to smile at her for it.

_Even when she's embarrassed, she's pretty, _he thought. He felt funny thinking like that about someone, but at the same time he knew he could no longer ignore his feelings and pretend they didn't exist. He'd done it long enough, and it had caused plenty of damage to both of them. It was time to give in and let go of his reservations and fears.

Her eyes moved slowly to his, and when their gazes met, she knew she couldn't look away. She could feel their auras pushing and pulling, a warm fuzziness spreading through her as their skin made contact. Her heated face grew more unpleasant, if it was even possible for her to be any more shy. Her heart beat faster with everything he was saying, tears threatening to form and fall.

_How is this even happening? Is he really that serious? I can't believe what I'm hearing! It's like I'm dreaming or something! _Her thoughts continued to ramble until he spoke again.

"Mark my words, Mai Taniyama, I do not take things in life lightly. That includes relationships, which is probably why I've never bothered with one. I was always able to push girls away without a second thought, but then," he looked at her timid face and smiled genuinely, "but then I met you, and it all changed. I cannot completely answer your question from earlier, but I can say this much: there is obviously something more than friendship that I feel for you, and I have every intention of figuring out what it is I want from you. I cannot promise a great change in myself, I don't know if I can live up to normal boyfriend standards, but I can promise that I will be here, by your side, for as long as I am able to be."

And with that he kissed her, not waiting for her reaction or response. He wanted to show her, this time more passionately than he had been before, what she had become to him. Pouring his feelings into the kiss, everything he felt for her up to now, everything he'd kept locked up in his heart, he pushed forward. There was no going back after this kiss. Part of him regretted doing it for fear of losing her later, especially if he couldn't live up to her expectations, but part of him didn't care about the risks. He just wanted to show her once and for all what he meant to her.

Mai felt tingly all over as they kissed. Her heart sped up and she closed her eyes, trying desperately not to get lost in the kiss, but to remember it all. It was, after all, her first kiss, but more than that, it was _their _first kiss, and she'd be damned if she'd miss it getting too caught up in it!

_What is this I'm feeling?_ She thought as the heat built up through her. She felt almost charged, like electricity was running through her. And then she felt them. First she felt his anxiety at doing this, then his self-assurance that it was right. And then she felt his love and admiration for her. The emotions she was getting through the bond were overwhelming when paired with her own confusion and joy, and she had to break away.

Maipushed him back and fell to the floor on her hands and knees, gasping for air. Tears began to run down her face as she fought for composure. Her eyes were wide as she attempted to calm her wildly beating heart and frantic breaths. She could still feel his lips on hers and another jolt of heat ran through her. The sound of glass breaking made her head snap over to the table, where the tea cups and kettle lay broken in pieces. Tea was pooled all over the table and dripping onto the floor.

"I didn't do that," Naru whispered as he slowly approached the mess, carefully picking up the broken kettle. His wide eyes stared back at hers, and she nodded slowly.

"I know, I did," she whispered just as quietly as she slowly stood. Suddenly the room was spinning and black spots formed before her eyes. She felt her legs give and the last thing she heard was Naru shout her name before the world went black…

* * *

JADE: OH MY GOD! That was so freaking hard to do and so emotional! I am so spent on the Naru/Mai situation right now! INTENSE!

GENE: Okay really, Jade, do you have to be so dramatic?

JADE: YES! Because it was an emotional chapter! It's so hard to hash these things out just right!

GENE: Yea, well whatever Jade. *crosses arms and does pouty face* I wasn't even here AGAIN!

JADE: *glomps Gene and kisses his cheek* Awww, don't worry! You come back soon!

MAI: JADE! You shouldn't lead him on like that!

JADE: *blushes* Hehe, but he's so cute! I can't help it!

MAI: *eye roll* Riiiiiigggghhhhttttt…Anyway, please review and let Jade know if she's doing better and if there's any other ideas you have! Who knows, you might just see one of your ideas here! Like missyangel87's about Mai being able to feel Naru's emotions through their connection!

JADE: Yes, thank you all for sticking with me! I can't tell you how much it means to me! Gotta go for now, but don't worry, I will be back, hopefully sooner rather than later!


End file.
